Hundstage
by ThreeJane
Summary: Teil 3 des Stella Bridges Arc. STella und House müssen sich zeitweise trennen und das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf. Fins Vater ist schwerst krank. Kann er gerettet werden? Und was wird nur aus Wilson? rated M weil erwachsene Leute auch mal Sex haben...


„Ich werde einen Rollkragen anziehen müssen." House stöhnte vorwurfsvoll. Er kämpfte mit der Masse von Stellas Haaren, die bevorzugt in seinen Mund hingen oder seine Nase kitzelten. Das Gewicht seiner Geliebten war angenehm schwer auf ihm..

„Willst Du Dich beschweren?" Stellas Stimme war gedämpft – sie nuschelte gegen seinen Nacken und kam langsam wieder zu sich. Nach zwei Tagen auf einer Konferenz war Dr. Stella Bridges heute zurückgekehrt. Sie waren wie die Wahnsinnigen über einander hergefallen, kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen zu war. Es war wilder, hemmungsloser Sex gewesen, sie beide trugen die Spuren der Zähne und Fingernägel des jeweils Anderen.

„Cameron guckt schon ganz komisch." Er lächelte zufrieden. Stella hatte herausgefunden dass der Punkt, an dem Houses Nacken in seine Schulter überging ausgesprochen empfindlich war und dass es House ungemein erregte, wenn sie ihn dort biß. Er liebte ihre Wildheit. Bisher hatte er sich immer zurückgehalten, hatte sich gezwungen, mit seinen Partnerinnen sanft zu sein, auch wenn er manchmal nicht anderes wollte, als hart und hemmungslos in sie hineinzustoßen.

Stella dagegen liebte es, wenn er sich völlig gehen ließ. Vielleicht weil das die wenigen Momente waren, in denen er darauf verzichtete eine Situation unter Kontrolle zu haben. House hatte festgestellt, dass es manchmal sehr geil war, die verwischte Grenze zwischen Schmerz und Lust zu erforschen. Gerade für ihn, als chronischen Schmerzpatienten war das eine umwerfende Erfahrung.

Greg zündete die Wasserpfeife an, die er auf einem Flohmarkt gekauft hatte. Stella konnte das Hashish riechen „Was machst Du?"

„Ich entspanne mich."

„Wenn Du Dich noch mehr entspannst, wirst Du flüssig werden."

„Hmmmm…. Scotch wär' auch nicht schlecht." Greg grinste Stella erwartungsvoll an.

„Du weißt ja, wo er steht."

„Zu weit."

„Zu faul."

House paffte noch ein bisschen – aber nicht zu viel. Er musste noch über etwas reden und zu viel Entspannung wäre tatsächlich nicht gut. Es war ein wichtiges Thema.

„Wilson ist nicht glücklich." Meinte er schließlich, „er hat immer eine Ausrede parat, warum er nicht kommen kann."

„Er möchte nicht stören." Antwortete Stella nachdenklich.

„Stört er Dich?" Also mich nicht."

„Er glaubt, dass er stört. Das ist Grund genug für ihn."

„Das ist bescheuert." House vermisste seinen Freund. In den drei Monaten, die er nun mit Stella zusammen war, hatte Wilson sich rar gemacht. Und selbst jemand, der sich derart wenig an seiner Umwelt störte, wie House, konnte sehen, dass Wilson mit der Situation nicht glücklich war. „Vielleicht ist er eifersüchtig?"

„Auf Dich oder auf mich?" fragte Stella zurück.

„Ist doch egal. Ist er es?"

„Nein." Davon war Stella ziemlich überzeugt. Wilson war ehrlich froh, dass die beiden sich gefunden hatten. Er hatte ja selbst den Grundstein dazu gelegt, indem er House überredet hatte, Stella in ihren kleinen Zirkel aufzunehmen.

„Vielleicht will er nicht was Falsches tun?"

Stella runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun ja, Wilson taumelt von Affäre zu Affäre wie ein Schmetterling von Blüte zu Blüte. Vielleicht will er nur dafür sorgen, dass er hier nichts Falsches macht. Will seine gierigen Finger von Dir fernhalten." Houses Hände zeigten Stella genau, was er meinte. Sie schnurrte und kuschelte sich an Greg.

„Möglich. Aber ich denke, er hat genug Anstand, um sich zu beherrschen."

„Stella, ‚Männer', ‚Anstand' und ‚Sex' in einem Satz, egal in welcher Zusammenstellung: das ist unmöglich." House sandte ihr einen lüsternen Blick.

„Das glaube ich Dir auf's Wort!" sie lachte. „Ich mache Kaffee – ich will noch nicht schlafen. Ausserdem läuft ‚Remington Steele'." Zu Houses Bedauern zog sich Stella einen Slip und ein T-Shirt an und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

„Nicht auf meiner Glotze!" rief er hinterher.

„Pah. Letzt musste ich wieder einen unfassbaren Ärzteporno aus dem DVD-Spieler ziehen, bevor ich MEINEN Film weitersehen konnte." Sie brachte ihm den ersehnten Scotch und küsste ihn.

„Meine Wohnung, mein TV, meine Pornos, mein Schwanz." Zählte House zwischen den Küssen auf.

„Oh nein. Das gute Stück ist mein! Du wirst es doch mal drei Tage ohne mich aushalten."

„Ohne Dich: schwer. Ohne Orgasmus: völlig unmöglich."

„Männer!!!!!"

Stella machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Nach dem ersten Werbeblock erschien House, splitterfasernackt und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Zu Stellas Überraschung war der kontaktscheue Arzt geradezu süchtig nach Berührung, wenn es um seine Geliebte ging. Meist war er es, der den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten initiierte wenn sie alleine waren. Er brachte es fertig, sich eine Viertelstunde mit einem ihrer Füße zu befassen.

„Was machen wir mit Wilson?" fragte House erneut, während er ihre Haare zauste.

„Vielleicht bist Du einfach mal etwas verbindlicher. Frag ihn nicht, ob er am Abend auf ein Bier vorbei kommt, sondern sag' ihm, Du würdest Dich freuen, wenn er käme." Stella hatte das Gefühl, dass House nicht aus purer Selbstlosigkeit wollte, dass Wilson öfter vorbeikam. Falls das so war, sollte er gefälligst auch etwas dafür tun!

„Das weiß er doch!" wieso immer das Offensichtliche sagen?

„Du hast doch diese Einladung bekommen – die Einstandsvorlesung in der Philologie. Nimm doch Wilson mit. Ihr könntet über die Typen lästern und ich hab' vielleicht auch bisschen Spaß?" Bridges fand das war eine gute Idee.

Aber House stöhnte gequält. Gesellschaftliche Anlässe waren ihm ein Graus. „Ich hab' noch gar nicht beschlossen, ob ich da hin gehe, Bridges, und Du hast schon den ganzen Abend geplant!"

„Ich dachte, Fin DuPont sei Dein Freund?" der junge Archäologe war mal Houses Patient gewesen. Ihre gemeinsame Begeisterung für das Fach hatte die Beiden einander näher gebracht. Da Fin aus seiner Homosexualität kein Geheimnis machte, kursierte am PPTH immer wieder das Gerücht, House sei schwul.

„Er ist meine Eintrittskarte in die Asservatenkammer." Korrigierte House genervt.

„Vielleicht will ich doch nicht so genau wissen, was ich für Dich bin." Murmelte Stella.

„Das ist nicht fair!" in seiner Stimme schwang ein verletzter Unterton mit.

„Lass uns hingehen und Wilson mitnehmen. Schadet Dir nicht, mal hier ´rauszukommen, Du alter Dachs." Sie rammte ihren Ellenbogen spielerisch in seine Seite.

House stand mit einem Grunzen auf. Das Leder klebte an seinem Körper. Stella schauderte – wie ertrug der Mann das nur?

„Ich geh' ins Bett – wer weiß wozu Du mich sonst noch überredest?" er humpelte davon, die nackten Füße platschen ungleichmäßig auf dem Parkett.

Bridges sah ihm nach. Und immer sah sie die dünnen weißen Linien auf seinem Rücken, dem Po und den Oberschenkeln. Sie würde sie bei völliger Dunkelheit sehen! Sie sprachen nie darüber. Es war ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz, nicht darüber zu reden. Dennoch: es gab immer wieder Momente und Situationen, in denen House unerklärlich austickte. Oft sperrte er sie dann aus und betrank sich hemmungslos. Nie erzählte er, was wirklich passiert war. Und so war House nun einmal wer er war: eine erwachsene Hülle um ein verängstigtes Kind herumgebaut. Der komplizierteste Mann ihres Lebens, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie liebte ihn nun einmal, auch wenn er schwer beschädigte Ware war.

Sie standen zu dritt am Rande der Menge vor dem Audimax der Philologischen Fakultät. Wilson trug einen blaugrauen Einreiher, weißes Hemd und eine grau-rot gestreifte Krawatte, House einen schwarzen Anzug, weißes Hemd und schwarze Fliege. So hatte Stella ihn kennen gelernt. Er besaß sogar einen passenden Stock! Ebenholz mit Klavierlack und einem Silbernen Ring unter dem Griff. Bridges trug ein atemberaubendes grau-grünes Kleid aus changierendem Stoff das vorne hochgeschlossen war, aber einen tiefen Ausschnitt auf dem Rücken hatte. Es unterstrich ihre grünen Augen und stellte einen perfekten Kontrast zu ihrem kastanienfarbenen Haar dar.

„Und? Siehst Du ihn?" Wilson blickte sich um.

„Nö. Aber da ist die Oma. Kommt!" House bot Bridges seinen Arm und das Trio bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

„Gregory! Wie schön, dass Sie kommen konnten!" die alte Grande Dame begrüßte den Arzt erfreut. House brachte sogar eine angedeutete Verbeugung zustande. Wilson staunte nicht schlecht.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Marie-Francoise DuPont, Fins ältere Schwester." House grinste und Marie-Francoise schalt ihn einen Charmeur. „Dr. Stella Bridges und Dr. James Wilson" nachdem alle Artigkeiten ausgetauscht waren, erkundigte House sich nach Fin.

„Oh, er verschwand vor einer Viertelstunde auf der Toilette. Er ist schrecklich nervös. Wenn er nicht bald herauskommt – ich kann da doch nicht hineingehen!" Marie sah ratlos aus.

„Ich hole ihn da raus. Wenn die Damen mich entschuldigen?" damit ließ er eine sprachlose Stella zurück, die Wilson erstaunte Blicke zuwarf. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Ihr Freund sich immer so nachlässig kleidet, meine Liebe. So sieht er doch gleich viel besser aus." Wandte sich Marie an Stella. „Unbegreiflich, dass er nie von Ihnen erzählt hat!"

„Er lebt sehr zurückgezogen und mag es nicht, wenn andere zuviel über sein Privatleben wissen." entschuldigte Stella ihren Freund. „Außerdem sind wir erst drei Monate zusammen."

„Er möchte Sie nicht teilen. Ich erkenne Männer mit starkem Besitzdenken, meine Liebe."

Da hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht, musste Stella zugeben

Die konnte nur zustimmen, dass er im Anzug großartig aussah. „Aber Sie kennen ihn – er ist nur hier weil es Fineas wichtig ist."

„Ja. Es ist eine Schande, dass Fins Vater nicht hier ist! Der sollte ihn aus der Toilette holen. Gregory sollte damit nichts zu tun haben."

„Oh, er macht täglich weit schlimmere Dinge, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Madame." Wilson grinste.

„So wie Sie das sagen, macht es mich nun aber neugierig, James. Ich darf Sie doch James nennen?"

„Selbstverständlich, Madame."

„Wenn er Fin besuchen kommt, ist Gregory immer sehr angenehm. Wollen Sie sagen, er sei ein böser Junge?" Marie witterte Tratsch und Skandal

Stella musste lachen – wie kam es nur, dass ältere Damen House so mochten? Er hatte wohl wirklich eine weiche Stelle für die alten Ladies! Auch seine Nachbarin bezeichnete ihn als den ‚netten jungen Arzt'!

Wilson gab ein paar der harmloseren Streiche zum besten, konnte aber seine eigene Beteiligung nicht verheimlichen. Das gefiel Marie sehr gut.

„Hör' auf, Dir die Nudel zu schütteln und komm raus!" House rief schon, bevor er richtig in der Toilette war.

„House! Ah, Gott sei dank!" der blonde Archäologe stand vor dem Spiegel, die Fliege hing aufgedröselt um seinen Hals. „Ich kriege das Teil nicht fertig."

„Wie alt bist Du? Hast einen Doktortitel und kannst Dich nicht selbst anziehen. Himmel, die Jugend von Heute!"

„ICH hab' mich zumindest rasiert." Gab der jüngere zurück.

House trat hinter Fin und hielt ihm seinen Stock hin. „Halte mal, ich mach das." Mit geübten Fingern band er Fin die Fliege. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und beide dachten das Gleiche: Fins Vater sollte das tun. „Ich bin tierisch nervös." Gestand Fin.

„Stell Dich nicht so an. Es ist nur eine Gastprofessur für ein Semester. Du bist der jüngste Doktor Phil. In deinem Fachgebiet, was hast Du zu fürchten?" House griff sich seinen Stock und drehte Fin zur Tür „Auf jetzt, zeig's den alten Säcken!"

„Kann ich Dich wirklich nicht adoptieren?"

„Nein. Hör endlich damit auf. Kinder können sich ihre Eltern nicht aussuchen. Sie können nur versuchen, sie zu überleben." Er kam hinter Fin aus der Toilette und Stella sah sie. Sie konnte ein lächeln nicht verkneifen: das hätten Vater und Sohn sein können! House hatte seine Hand auf Fins Schulter, als ob er verhindern müsste, dass der kleinere, jüngere Mann weglief.

„hier ist er, Madame. Der Kleine hatte ein paar Probleme mit dem Anziehen."

„Blödmann!" zischte Fin. Dann erkannte er Wilson und begrüßte ihn. „Schön, dass Sie auch da sind. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen und wird nicht zu langweilig." Die Frau konnte er nicht einordnen, aber sie sah verdammt gut aus – viele Männer verdrehten sich die Köpfe nach ihr.

„Das ist Dr. Stella Bridges. Du warst zu lange im Ausland, um sie zu kennen." Stellte House sie vor.

„Stella, das ist Fin DuPont," leise fügte er hinzu „mein kleiner privat-Arschologe"

„Ich hab' das gehört, Du alter Sack." Fin strahlte Stella an „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was House tun muss, damit Sie ihn begleiten, aber ich bin froh, dass Sie dadurch hier sind." Er legte eine elegante Verbeugung mit Handkuss hin und gewann sofort eine Menge Pluspunkte bei Stella.

„Ist gut, ist gut. Das Reicht." House unterbrach das Geturtel.

Der Gong rief auch die letzten Gäste in den Hörsaal und House musste feststellen, dass sie alle in der ersten Reihe saßen. Na toll – auf dem Präsentierteller.

Fin trat ans Podium, sah nervös in die Menge und klammerte seinen Blick dann an House fest.

„Archäologie. Bei diesem Wort sieht man blasse Menschen in dunklen Kellern zwischen verstaubten Regalen vor dem geistigen Auge. Sie irren sich! Die Keller sind weit staubiger und dunkler, als man gemeinhin annimmt…. es ist ein Fenster, dass uns gestattet, blicke in einen andere, längst vergangene Zeit zu werfen; die Dinge, die wir finden sind an sich bereits aufregend genug. Aber lebendig wird die Geschichte erst, wenn wir hinter die Dinge zu blicken vermögen….

„Nichts ist aufregender, das kann ich versichern, als tief in der Nacht mit einem Freund über einen Schädel gebeugt zu sitzen, die Schriften aus seiner Zeit zu übersetzen und dann zu erkennen, dass er nicht ermordet wurde, sondern dass er an einer Krankheit er gestorben ist…..

Wilson sah House fragend an, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn man mit Hilfe der Artefakte, der Texte und interdisziplinärer Forschung ein lebendiges Bild der Zeit zeichnen kann, dann verstehen wir die Menschen von damals. Dann verstehen wir ihre Beweggründe und nur dann kann Archäologie und Geschichte uns die Antworten geben, nach denen wir suchen. Vielen Dank."

Nach einer Sekunde Stille, klopften alle Beifall. Und es war kein artiger Applaus – nein, Fin hatte sie begeistert und mitgerissen. Er hatte sein Fachgebiet nicht als staubige Katalogisierung im dunklen Keller dastehen lassen, sondern als eine Kunst, die weit mehr verlangte, als mit einem Schippchen herumzugraben und lateinische Texte zu lesen.

House war ein kleines bisschen stolz, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

„Ich möchte Archäologie studieren." Sagte Stella zu ihm.

„Ja,er sollte Handelsvertreter werden." Meinte House trocken.

„Du bist unmöglich! Das war großartig!" Wilson strahlte. Klar hatte er alle Teile von Indiana Jones gesehen, aber ansonsten hatte er Historiker und ihre grabenden Kollegen immer für dröge Gestalten gehalten. Fins Bild, versehen mit nett eingeflochtenen neuen Thesen und Erkenntinissen, hatte ein völlig anderes Bild gezeichnet.

Finn Großmutter platzte vor Stolz und sie hatte allen Grund dazu. Sie beobachteten, wie Fin von seinen Kollegen umringt wurde – gänzlich mit Beschlag belegt.

„Gibt's hier kein Essen?" House reckte den Kopf, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

„Sie kommen doch sicher noch mit nach Hause? Ein kleiner Willkommens-Umtrunk für Fin?" Marie fragte alle drei.

„Sehr gerne, Madame, es wäre uns eine Ehre" antwortete Wilson. Stella schloß sich an, bevor House nur Luft holen konnte. Also lächelte er nett.

„Wer fährt?" fragte Stella ihre beiden Freunde.

„Du nicht! Wir können ein Taxi nehmen." War Houses rasche Antwort.

„Ich dachte, Du hättest Todessehnsucht?"

„Ich wollte angstfrei abtreten. Kann ja sein, dass Dein Stil in Afrika gut ankam, aber hier…."

„Wir könnten meinen Wagen nehmen." Bot Wilson an.

„Nein. Du willst Spaß haben – Du wirst Dich betrinken. Taxi."

„Werde ich mich betrinken?"

„Ja." House humpelte los, „sie hat nur die guten Sachen da. Oder wir verdrücken uns jetzt unauffällig." Letzteres wäre ihm am liebsten!

„Das kannst Du nicht machen! Sie hat uns eingeladen und wir haben zugesagt." Protestierte Wilson.

„Es würde nicht auffallen." House pfiff einem Taxi hinterher. Sie stiegen ein und nannten dem Fahrer die Adresse. Es ging in die Aussenbezirke. Die Häuser wurden größer und standen weniger dicht beieinander Stella und Wilson machten Bemerkungen über die Anwesen, die sie passierten, schätzen den Preis und stellten Vermutungen über die Besitzer an.

„Mein Gott!" Wilson verbog sich den Hals, als das Taxi endlich in eine Auffahrt einbog. Sie fuhren durch einen Park auf ein riesiges Haus zu. Limousinen parkten neben einer beeindruckenden Freitreppe. „ich wusste nicht, dass es hier sowas gibt. Da wohnt die Oma?"

„Yep, Schloss de Sade Version 2.0"

„Das sind aber viele Autos." Stella gab es auf, sie zu zahlen. „sagte sie nicht ‚kleiner Umtrunk'?"

„Ich hab' ja gesagt, unser Fehlen würde nicht bemerkt werden." Eigentlich war sein Bedarf an hirnloser Geselligkeit gedeckt. Das Taxi hielt und ein Hausangestellter öffnete die Tür. House überließ es Wilson und Bridges, die Rechnung zu begleichen. Er hatte nicht hierhin gewollt, er würde nicht auch noch dafür zahlen!

„Wahnsinn." Stella staunte das Haus – es war wirklich eher ein Schloß – an. „Das ist ja wie im Märchen."

„Und der Prinz ist noch zu haben. Daddy wäre entzückt, würde er endlich mal was mit ordentlichen Titten anschleppen."

„Sei nicht so mies drauf, House. Du kannst hier sicher viele Leute beleidigen." Wilson stieß House mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Die würden es nicht bemerken."

„Auf jetzt, ich möchte das unbedingt von innen sehen!" Bridges hakte sich bei beiden Männern ein – House rechts, Wilson links von ihr und zwang beide vorwärts. House machte keinen Schritt, befreite sich aber.

„Macht ihr euch mal den Spaß mit dem Haupteingang. Ich nehm' den Krüppelaufzug." House steuerte auf eine Tür links neben der Treppe zu.

„Tja… darf ich bitten?" Wilson wechselte die Seite, bot Stella seinen Arm und gemeinsam erklommen sie die Stufen. Oben begrüßte sie ein befrackter Diener mit schwerem französischem Akzent und fragte nach ihrer Einladung.

„Ist OK, Jacques, die gehören mir." House kam vom Aufzug des Nebeneingangs herbeigehumpelt.

„Oh, Monsieur le Docteur, wie schön Sie zu sehen." Wilson war erstaunt, dass House offensichtlich so gut bekannt war. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass House und Jacques die Verachtung für das anwesende jet-set teilten. Nur dass der alte Diener das nicht zeigte. „Dann steigern Sie ja den IQ der Anwesenden um ein Vielfaches."

Sie betraten den großen Salon und Bridges konnte ihren Unterkiefer nicht beherrschen „Wow…"

House und Wilson scannten die Menge, sahen ein oder zwei bekannte Gesichter. „Da hinten ist Senator Meyers. Mit seiner neuen Frau."

„Plastic Fantastic." Murmelte House

„Nun, ja verglichen mit dem Schrapnell von vorher, eine echte Verbesserung." Gab Wilson zu bedenken.

Bridges rollte die Augen „Hört, hört! Adonis und Ares lästern über den erbärmlichen Sterblichen." Diesen Zug der Beiden Männer mochte sie nicht.

„Nun denn, Aphrodite, begeben wir uns unter das Volk?" House bot seinen linken Arm an.

Es waren sicher Hundert Leute da. Und die Mehrzahl war eindeutig NICHT im Alter des Ehrengastes. Das Gemurmel der Stimmen füllte den Raum, der nach Bridges' Ansicht mindestens so märchenhaft war, wie das Haus von aussen vermuten ließ. Wilson zog nach links, zum Buffet, während House nach rechts wollte, zur Bar.

„Bring mir was mit." Befahl House. Er hatte ja nur eine Hand frei.

„Und ich?" meldete sich Stella zu Wort.

„Du musst Deinen und Wilsons Drink schleppen." House steuerte sie in gerader Linie zur Bar, scheuchte Leute mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf seinen Stock aus dem Weg. Zuerst entschuldigte Stella sich noch, gab es aber dann auf.

Bewaffnet mit zwei doppelten Scotch und einer Caipirinha trödelten sie zurück. Wilson unterhielt sich mit einer Frau, die sicher fünf oder sechs Jahre jünger war. „wie macht er das nur immer?" fragte House mit deutlichem Neid in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber es ist wirklich beeindruckend."

„Tja, bleibt mehr für mich. Prost." Er deutete auf Wilsons Scotch. Sein eigener war schon halb leer – der erste verdunstete oft einfach, so schien es. Er wollte Stella den Steinway zeigen, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war der Flügel umlagert und irgendein Stümper klimperte auf dem traumhaften Instrument herum.

„Oh, er ist total verstimmt, heute Abend." Er machte wieder kehrt „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Vergewaltigung lebloser Objekte ein Straftatbestand darstellt."

„Da hinten ist der Polizeipräsident. Sollen wir den mal fragen?"

„Ich hab ne Uniformallergie. Stuhl. Setzen." Die Sitze im Audimax waren unbequem gewesen und das langsame Schlendern hier im Raum waren auch nicht nach dem Geschmack seines Beines. Es beklagte sich mit lauter Stimme. House warf noch ein Pillchen ein, Bridges' tadelnden Blick ignorierend.

„Ich schau mal, was es zu Essen gibt, OK?" Stella machte sich zum Buffet auf, nachdem House sich an einem leeren Tisch am Rande des Saals hingesetzt hatte.

Greg sah ihr nach. Verdammt, was für eine Frau! Er kapierte immer noch nicht, was sie an ihm fand. Was er an ihr fand, war dagegen offensichtlich! Seit Monaten war er immer noch im gleichen Zustand des Hals-über-Kopf Verliebtseins.

Dann kam der zu Herzen gehende Teil. Marie-Francoise hielt eine kurze Willkommensrede für ihren Enkel, der bedankte sich im Gegenzug artig und betonte, wie sehr seine Großmutter ihn immer gefördert hatte. House wünschte sich Ohropax. Blah, blah, blubber…

Musik setzte ein und einige Paare fingen an, zu tanzen. House betrachtete Stella nachdenklich. Sie würde bestimmt gerne tanzen, dachte er. Tja, das konnte sie sich abschminken! Er war früher gerne tanzen gegangen. Hatte es genossen, sich mit seiner Freundin im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. Wilson glitt vorbei, im arm eine dralle Rothaarige. Zwei Tänze später stieß er zu ihnen.

„Das ist unglaublich – die eben, die hat schon zwei Bücher gelesen, seit sie aus der Schule ist." Erzählte er brühwarm. „Aber sie sieht sich immer ER an und weiß daher mehr über meinen Job, als ich selbst."

„Wir sollten Foreman alarmieren. Das verkraften die drei Neuronen nicht, mit denen Sie die Haare zusammenhält. Hey!" Bridges hatte ihren Teller aus Houses Reichweite entfernt um dessen abwertenden Bemerkungen zu bestrafen.

„Immerhin hat sie noch drei Stück. Ihr Kerle lagert ja alle eine Etage tiefer."

„ich sehe, ihr unterhaltet euch gut." Fin kam herbeigeschlendert – er sah traumhaft gut aus, fand Bridges. Die blonden Locken von der Sonne gebleicht, die Haut leicht gebräunt von den langen Stunden draussen und seine Augen – ein faszinierend strahlendes Grau, so hell, dass es beinahe wie Silber wirkte mit einem Blick, der es gewohnt war, über weite Ebenen zu schauen.

„Oh, es geht so. Sie sind noch oberhalb der Gürtellinie." Antwortete Stella.

„Immer noch? Bist Du nicht in Form, alter Mann?" neckte Fin den älteren Arzt. Der sah ihn nur böse an. „Madame, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

„Sehr gerne!" Stella war entzückt. Sie hätte sonst Wilson zu einem Tänzchen gezwungen. Aber so könnte sie noch ein wenig über Fin erfahren. Der plauderte auch frei von der Leber weg – er war schlagfertig, aber auf einem weit gutmütigeren Niveau als House. Er schwärmte geradezu von dem grantigen Arzt. „Er sagt einem ja nie, was man tun soll. Aber hat eine Art, Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen, dass einem klar wird, was das Richtige wäre."

„Das haben Sie nett gesagt."

„Oh, bitte, nennen Sie mich Fin. Ich käme mir dumm vor, wenn seine Freundin mich Siezte." Fin führte hervorragend und trat ihr nicht ein Mal auf die Füße.

„Gerne. Aber Du musst mich Stella nennen. Sonst fühle ich mich alt."

„Das bezweifele ich. Sterne können nicht altern."

Du liebe Güte, das war ja ein Charmeur ersten Grades, dachte Stella. Aber es war ein sehr schönes Kompliment und sie errötete ein wenig. House sagte solche Dinge nicht, das war nicht seine Art.

„Wie lange hältst Du es denn jetzt schon mit ihm aus?"

„Also, so würde ich das nicht nennen…"

„Oh. Ich … ich meinte das nicht böse. Aber, naja, seine Art ist wohl nicht das, wovon Frauen träumen. Könnte ich mir vorstellen. Nicht, dass ich da viel Erfahrung habe."

„Ich komme damit klar. Er braucht einfach mehr Raum als andere. Liebe ist einfach – völlig irrational."

„OH ja!" Fin seufzte. „Mein Vater versteht das leider nicht."

„House hat sowas angedeutet. Dein Vater ist ein Idiot. Er sollte stolz auf Dich sein!"

„Ich hab' ja jetzt einen Ersatz-Papa. Ob's ihm passt oder nicht." Der Tanz endete, aber Fin wollte unbedingt den nächsten auch noch mit Stella tanzen. Es war ein Tango und Fin verstand es wirklich, den Tanz zu einem erotischen Akt zu machen

„House wird Dich umbringen." Murmelte Stella, als Fin sie zum Tisch zurückbrachte.

„Wir hatten Spaß, das ist ja wohl erlaubt, oder?"

„vielleicht auch nicht." Meinte Stella, als sie an dem verwaisten Tisch ankamen. Sie verrenkten sich die Köpfe, konnten House aber nirgends sehen.

„Komm, es hat keinen Sinn, hier zu sitzen und zu warten. Möchtest Du das Haus sehen?"

„Gerne. Es ist ein richtiges Märchenschloss."

„Ach was. Das ist ja alles nur gefälscht." Erklarte Fin sorglos.

„Aber es wird eines Tages Dir gehören."

„Nee, mein Vater wird mich früher oder später enterben. Da mache ich mir nichts vor. Ich bringe meinen Freund nur nicht mit, weil ich nicht will, dass mein Vater ihn verprügelt." Fins Stimme war bitter.

„Das ist grausam."

Hmmm…. Hey, das ist kein Thema für heute Abend. Komm, ich zeige Dir meine Briefmarkensammlung!" sie lachten beide. Au dem Saal zu kommen war nicht einfach – als Ehrengast der wusste, was sich gehörte, wurde Fin immer wieder gestoppt. Stella wurde allen vorgestellt, wobei sich beide darüber ausschwiegen, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen. „Na, das wird ein Spaß. Darf ich?" er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille „Sie werden sich das Maul zerreißen!" flüsterte er verschwörerisch.

Die Tour war interessant, denn Fin machte seine Begleiterin immer wieder auf interessante Details aufmerksam und wies auf Teile hin, die original antik aus Frankreich stammten. Stella vergaß die Zeit…

House hatte sich mit Wilson in den Wintergarten verzogen, als ihm das Gewusel im Salon zu viel geworden war. Nicht, dass er es Bridges nicht gönnte, dass sie sich amüsierte, weit gefehlt! Aber es zeigte ihm schmerzhaft auf, was er alles nicht mehr konnte, was er Stella nicht bieten konnte. Das verunsicherte ihn und es war eine normale Reaktion von House, das in Ärger umzuwandeln.

„Die Geistlosigkeit hier erzeugt fast ein Vakuum. Komm." Er nahm Wilson mit, ob der wollte oder nicht. Im Wintergarten, das wusste er, stand ein Klavier. Bewaffnet mit einer Flasche teuren Scotch und zwei Gläsern nisteten die beiden Männer zwischen Palmen, Orchideen und Bananenstauden ein. House prüfte das Instrument: es war – wie nicht anders zu erwarten war – perfekt gestimmt.

„Ich wüsste gerne, ob die sich alle lobotomisieren lassen, bevor sie Jetset sein dürfen?" grummelte House.

„Macht es sicher einfacher. Für Gemüse machen sie aber verdammt viel Lärm."

„Vielleicht ist es eine noch nicht entdeckte Gattung? Homo vegetabilis – das zweibeinige Gemüse. Zeichnet sich aus durch mehr oder minder laute Gasproduktion."

„Wahrscheinlich ein Zweig der fleischfressenden Pflanzen."

„Schmarotzer sind sie allemal." House spielte einen Lauf und ging dann über zu ‚Clubbed To Death' „Damit könnte man richtig reich werden. Und über Kunstfehler können sie danach auch nicht mehr klagen. Spart die Versicherungsprämie."

„Viel mehr als alberne Gegackere muß ja nicht mehr funktionieren. Wie können Leute leben, ohne zu Lesen?" Wilson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Überbewertet." Eine Minute verging, noch eine, Houses Finger glitten über die Tasten. Wilson dachte, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte in den letzten Monaten! Er jetzt wurde ihm das wirklich bewusst. „Wieso kommst Du nicht mehr vorbei?"

„Ich habe viel zu tun in letzter Zeit."

„Bullshit." House war oft genug länger im Büro als sein Freund.

„Ich würde nur stören, House." Wilson goss beiden nach. Selbst wenn er ihr Geturtel ertragen würde, so wäre er doch das fünfte Rad am Wagen, dachte er bei sich.

„Was bist Du für ein Idiot, Dr. Wilson! Wir ficken nicht pausenlos und stundenlang ´rum. Stella geht viel früher schlafen – ich hocke dann ´rum. Und Du hochst in deinem beschissenen Hotelzimmer."

„hmmm…."

„Es ist völlig ausreichend, wen du uns einen Stunde Vorsprung gibst." Er versuchte, seine Verlegenheit mit einem dämlichen Grinsen zu überdecken. House redete zwar gerne von Sex, aber nur theoretisch. Sein wahres Sexleben behütete er genau wie alles andere aus dem privaten Bereich. Er würde Wilson niemals Details erzählen!

„Es… fehlt mir schon…" gab Wilson zögerlich zu.

//mir auch!// aber das würde der Diagnostiker nur im äußersten Notfall zugeben. Und wo, zur Hölle, blieb Bridges? Seine Laune sank. „Na also." Das war also geklät. „Ich finde, wir waren lange genug hier." Er wuchtete sich hoch.

„Wa – was machst Du?" Wilson sprang auf, nicht mehr ganz sicher auf seinen Beinen.

„Ich fahr Heim."

„Und Bridges?"

„Die weiß doch, wo sie wohnt. Die findet das auch ohne mich." Mit erstaunlicher Zielstrebigkeit humpelte der Diagnostiker zum Ausgang.

„Ach, fick Dich doch." Flüsterte Wilson. Er könnte jetzt auf Bridges warten, oder zumindest sie suchen – wo auch immer sie war! Er zückte sein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer. Nach dem fünften Klingeln ging sie endlich dran.

„James?"

„Stella, wo bist Du?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Moment…" Sie fragte jemanden „Im Herrenzimmer, Wilson. Wo seid ihr?"

„Also, ICH ibn im Wintergarten. House ist schon weg."

Stella stöhnte. Konnte der Griesgram es nicht drei Stunden aushalten? „Wir kommen rüber."

Nach einer kurzen Konferenz beschloss Stella, zu fahren. Fin rief ihr ein Taxi und während sie wartete, entschied Wilson, dass er mitfahren würde. Alleine hatte er keine Lust auf das Volk hier.

Bridges gab sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein – ihr Freund würde sicher noch wach sein. Und tatsächlich: er lümmelte auf dem Sofa und sah sich irgendeine Monster-Truck-Aufzeichnung an.

„Hey!" sie zog ihre Schuhe aus – high heels war sie nicht gewöhnt. Wie konnten Frauen nur den ganzen Tag in sowas herumlaufen?

„Na, hast Du Dich schön amüsiert?"

„Ja. Das Haus ist wirklich traumhaft."

„Das Haus. Jaja."

Moment mal, war er etwa sauer? „Was willst Du damit sagen?" sie holte sich eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank. „Darf ich nicht tanzen?"

„Tanzen! Das war wohl eher Sex."

„So ist Tango nun einmal."

„Man kann's übertreiben." Knurrte House.

„Der Typ ist SCHWUL! Tickst Du noch richtig?"

House lachte freudlos. „Der ist so schwul wie ich hetero. Glaubst Du im ernst, der war noch nie mit ner Frau im Bett?"

„Das ist mir egal, House! Denn was auch immer SEINE Absicht gewesen sein mag, meine war es zu TANZEN." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Muß ich jetzt bis zum Ende meiner Tage mit Glasscherben in den Schuhen rumlaufen, damit Du nicht alleine leiden musst?"

„Blödsinn!"

„Was soll das dann?"

„Ich bin vielleicht lahm, aber blind bin ich noch lange nicht."

„Du bist eifersüchtig!" rief die Ärztin ungläubig aus. An der Art, wie sein Blick wegzuckte und sich im Boden vergrub erkannte sie, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf ein schwules Kind." Stella plumpste in den Sessel.

„Das ist kein Kind. Der hat in vierundzwanzig Stunden das halbe Krankenhaus um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Der weiß genau, wie er kriegt, was er will."

„Und ich weiß das nicht, oder was? Oder ist es mehr so, dass Du davon ausgehst, dass ich mit dem nächsten besten Schwanz durchbrenne, nur weil er schneller laufen kann als Du?" verdammt, aber House traute ihr nicht weiter, als er springen konnte. Das war… unerwartet. Es tat weh.

Fuck, aber so wie sie es sagte, so war es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und die Zeit verrann. Bridges stand auf. „Das ist verdammt unfair von Dir, House." Sie ging zur Tür. Sie wollte, dass er was sagte, aber das würde er nur im alleräußerten Notfall tun. Sie war gemein zu ihm, das war Stella klar.

Sie hörte, wie er aufstand. „Stella…" der bittende Ton in seiner Stimme verjagte ihren Ärger. Sie drehte sich um „Verdammt, Greg." Sie konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Stella hasste sich für das, was sie tat- dass sie ihn immer bis zum Äußersten treiben musste, wenn es um seine Gefühle ging. Aber sie konnte nicht nur auf der Basis unausgesprochener Annahmen leben und handeln. Ab und zu brauchte sie klare Worte. Auch von House!

Er humpelte auf sie zu und berührte ihre Schulter mit einer Scheu, als ob sie ihn dafür schlagen würde. Dann schlich seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und er zog sie an sich. Stella schmolz in die so vertraute einarmige Umarmung, schloss ihn im Gegenzug in eine feste Umklammerung. Hielt 1.85 Meter reine Unsicherheit fest. „Geh nicht weg." Flüsterte er in ihre Haare..

„Tu' ich nicht. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht an einem anderen Tag."

Er holte tief Luft, atmete sie, spürte ihr Herz gegen seine Rippen und unter seiner Hand. Das beruhigte ihn immer. Ihr Puls, so fest und stark und ruhig... „Du wirst mir das Herz brechen…"

„Nein!"

„Nur… nicht so früh."

„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Ich. Gehe. Nicht. Weg." Sie drehte sein Gesicht und sah, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Sie seufzte. Zu viele Menschen hatten ihn enttäuscht, ihn belogen, sein Vertrauen missbraucht. „Was kann ich tun, um Dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen?"

House blieb stumm. Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte es ja glauben, aber er war nicht blind. Er war ein früh gealterter, süchtiger Krüppel mit massiven sozialen Defiziten. Er würde sie genauso enttäuschen, wie er bisher alle enttäuscht hatte. Würde es verbocken, so wie immer. Und dann würde sie gehen.

„Du machst es einem wirklich schwer."

„ich … bin …so" Murmelte er

„Ich weiß." Sie nahm in bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er war zu betrunken und kaum hatte sie ihn ausgezogen, schlief er auch schon. Als sie sich neben ihn legte, drehte er sich zu ihr und klammerte sich an ihrem shirt fest.

Diese kindlichen Gesten trafen Stella immer tief ins Mark.

Um fünf Uhr morgens wachte House auf. Er stellte fest, dass er sich wie ein Baby an Stellas Klamotten festgekrallt hatte. Solche Sachen passierten ihm immer wieder und es war ihm ausgesprochen peinlich, vor allem weil Stella es auch noch ‚süß' fand, wenn sie es merkte. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrer Nähe und betrachtete sie.

Sie sah so friedlich aus, so wunderschön und auch verwundbar. Wie so oft hatte er das Gefühl, er würde platzen mit dem was in ihm war; dem, was sie in ihm entfesselt hatte. Er wollte schreien, aus vollem Halse, damit die ganze Welt wusste, wie gut er sich mit ihr fühlte. Weil das kaum mal ging, begnügte er sich meist damit, sie wie ein wilder von oben bis unten abzuküssen. Wie ein Welpe seinen Besitzer abschleckte, weil er es nicht besser wusste.

Sie arbeitete hart und zu viel, daher wollte er sie nicht wecken. House behütete Stellas schlaf und sorgte so gut es ging dafür, dass sie von niemandem geweckt wurde. Ganz leise stand er auf. Er musste etwas tun. Es war ihm wichtig und er musste es sofort tun.

House fuhr Einkaufen, machte Kaffee, deckte den Tisch, fabrizierte ein paar akzeptable Pfannkuchen (das war mit diesen Backmischungen, in die man nur noch Wasser kippen musste, gar nicht so kompliziert, stellte er fest). Es blieb sogar noch Zeit, ein wenig aufzuräumen. Er war damit so eifrig beschäftigt, dass er es verpasste, Stella eine Minute vor dem Wecker wach zu machen.

„Oh Gott! Ich rufe den Notarzt." Eine völlig verwuschelte Stella stand in der Küchentür, noch mit seinem Hemd an – sie liebte es, seine gebrauchten Hemden nachts anzuziehen.

„So schlecht ist der Kaffee auch nicht." Brummelte der Mann.

„Du Wahnsinniger!" sie nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie verstand die Botschaft. House verbog sich gerade so sehr er nur konnte, um ihr zu zeigen, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Stella hatte mehr als ein Mal über seine extreme Faulheit und den ‚Stall', in dem er hauste, ausgelassen. Sie lachte, denn House konnte jetzt endlich seine Hunde-Nummer, wie er es bei sich nannte, abziehen. Kein erreichbarer Millimeter Stella blieb ungeküsst. Leider standen sie und das machte vieles für House unerreichbar.

Einige Tage später:

„Scheiße! Ich fahr gleich wieder heim." Sie betraten das Foyer in dem es unerträglich heiß war: die Klimaanlage hatte den Geist aufgegeben. Die hochsommerliche Hitzewelle war mit brutaler Gewalt über sie hereingebrochen. Mehrfach war der Strom ausgefallen weil jede Klimaanlage und jeder Ventilator im Staat auf Hochtouren lief. Und jetzt war auch noch die Kühlung ausgefallen.

House wendete unverzüglich, aber Stella hielt ihn am Gürtel fest und dirigierte ihn zum Aufzug. „Ich kann alleine Laufen."

„Dein Richtungssinn ist aber gestört. Los, rein da!"

„Ich bin klaustrophobisch."

„vor allem bist Du ein Verkehrshindernis. Bewegung!" Bridges schob ihn an, als würde sein Motor nicht anspringen wollen.

In seinem Büro zog er sofort sein Hemd aus – ‚Greatful Dead' prangte in voller Pracht. Er humpelte nach nebenan „Wo sind Chase und Foreman?"

„Schönen Guten Morgen auch für Sie." Entgegnete Cameron, „Die Intensivpatienten müssen in den Keller verlegt werden, es ist zu heiß."

„Wie kann dann der Kaffee kalt sein?" er ließ seine Tasse stehen. Kalten Kaffee trank er nicht. Basta.

Nach Mittag betrat ein Mann Ende Dreißig das Foyer. Er war hager, unrasiert und sah übernächtigt aus. Er fragte nach Dr. Bridges und die kam eine halbe Stunde später, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Jan! Oh mein Gott, Du lebst!" sie fiel dem Mann um den Hals. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, er sei bei dem Bombardement des Krankenhauses in Mogadischu gestorben, so wie alle anderen.

„Stella!" er erwiederte die Umarmung, „Ich war schon auf dem Weg nach Darfur als es passierte."

„Was machst Du hier?" Sie führte ihn in die Kantine, wo er ein spätes Mittagessen einnahm. Er war gekommen, um einen Medikamenten-Transport zu übernehmen und nach Darfur zu bringen. „Da dachte ich, ich sehe mal vorbei und frage, ob Du nicht Zeit hast." Er machte eine dramaturgische Pause. „Wir brauchen Dich, Stella. Alles versinkt im Chaos."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Jan." sie blieb stehen – sie waren bis zu den Süßigkeitenautomaten gekommen.

„Stella, es ist wirklich dringend. Wir brauchen Dich. Die Menschen brauchen Dich."

„Jan, ich habe hier Verpflichtungen – von meinem Vertrag hier ganz abgesehen." Jan redete drängend auf sie ein, versuchte, sie mit fairen und unfairen Mitteln umzustimmen. In dieser Situation kam House herein, um sich seinen Lieblingsschokoriegel zu holen. Was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Also beschloss er, die ‚Klapperiger Krüppel'-Nummer abzuziehen.

Ohne Stella weiter zu beachten, humpelte er zu dem Automaten und warf Geld ein. Dann angelte er besonders umständlich den Riegel aus der tief Angebrachten Ausgabeklappe – das erforderte nicht einmal viel Schauspielkunst – für House WAR das schwierig. Aber dann: im Aufrichten simulierte er einen Stolperschritt und rempelte den Typen, der Stella mittlerweile am Arm hielt, an. Er stieß sogar einen kleinen, erschreckten Laut aus und ließ den Riegel fallen.

„Oh. Wie u-ungeschickt von m-mir. Verz-zeihung." Er fummelte ein bisschen an den Klamotten des Kerls herum.

„Kein Problem. Ist ja nichts passiert." Jan bückte sich, um den Schokoriegel aufzuheben. House nutzte den Moment, um Stella einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. ‚Alles OK' signalisierte sie ihm mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. Offensichtlich war Agent 08/15 wieder unterwegs.

„Oh. Da-danke. Ist I-Ihnen wirklich n-n-nichts …..---passiert?" während er immer noch den Kerl abfummelte, folgte House einer Eingebung und wandelte die Sache ein bisschen ab - ‚Retardierter Krüppel' hatte er noch nie aufgeführt.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ehrlich."

„O-ohh, Do-oktor Brridges!" als hätte er sie gerade erst erkannt. „Sie ist s-sehr nett." Informierte er den Typen. „B-bekomme ich m-m-morgen-n wieder mmmein Einl-l-lauf?"

„Wenn Du zu viele von Deinen Bonbons isst, Greg, dann ja."

Er zog einen Flunsch. „I-i-iiich mag die a-ber!" er rasselte mit seinem Pillendöschen, „Ich m-mag auch d-das ding in m-m-mein Po. Nurrr d-das w-w-w- das w-wasser….üäh!"

„Greg, warum gehst Du nicht wieder zu Deinen Hündchen und spielst noch ein bisschen, hmm?" Stella spielte mit, aber ihr Griff um Houses Arm war sehr feste, als sie ihn zum Ausgang schob.

„Soll ich Dich noch bisschen ansabbern?" flüsterte er

„Untersteh' Dich!" zischte sie zurück. Beide versuchten, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Entschuldige bitte, Jan."

„Ihr lasst die hier so rumlaufen?"

„Oh, Greg ist harmlos."

„Ich dachte, Du würdest Schmerztherapie machen?"

„Ja, das ist einer meiner Patienten. Und er ist auch der Grund, warum ich nicht einfach so hier verschwinden kann. Er wird es nicht verstehen."

"EIN Patient. Stella, da unten sterben täglich hunderte." Jan drängte.

Es gefiel ihr nicht besonders, wie ihr Kollege das sagte. „Er ist mehr als nur mein Patient. Wir.. wir leben zusammen. Irgendwie."

Der Blick ihres ehemaligen Kollegen war unbezahlbar, keine Frage! Aber Jan war zu versessen darauf, Stellas zusage zu gewinnen, als dass er mit ihr über Ethik diskutieren wollte.

„Wenigstens drei Monate? Nur bis alles läuft? BITTE!"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Wann fliegst Du?"

„Heute Nacht."

„Wenn Du willst, kannst Du in meinem Büro noch ein wenig schlafen."

„Danke, aber ich muß noch zurück nach New York."

„OK. Ich melde mich. Pass gut auf Dich auf, Jan!"

„Mach' ich. Wir sehen uns."

Sie umarmten sich noch ein Mal, dann sah Bridges ihm nachdenklich hinterher. House würde es wirklich nicht verstehen…

„Das glaube ich nicht!" Wilson hatte Tränen in den Augen vom Lachen, als Stella und House ihm Abends von der ‚Retardierter Krüppel'- show erzählten. „Und er hat echt geglaubt, Du hättest was mit G-G-Greg?"

„Hey! Pass auf, was Du sagst, Wilson!" House drohte seinem Freund.

„Irgendwann sperren sie Dich wirklich mal weg, House." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich gut. Seit langem war dies der erste Abend, den er wieder mit House – und Stella – verbrachte. Eigentlich war alles beim Alten. House spielte während Bridges und Wilson es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten und den Mann beim Spiel beobachteten. Als es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen, stand Wilson auf und verabschiedete sich.

House dachte bei sich, dass Wilson heute Abend sehr viel glücklicher ausgesehen hatte, als er es seit vielen Wochen gewesen war. Das freute ihn. Stella dagegen war – abwesend gewesen. Das fand er beunruhigend. Das war nicht ihre Art. „Was wollte der Typ eigentlich?" fragte er endlich. Sie hatten bis jetzt keine Zeit gehabt, sich über den Tag zu unterhalten, und House platzte vor Neugierde.

„Jan de Beer ist Anästhesist. Er hat in Somalia mit uns gearbeitet. Er ist jetzt in Darfur." Stella war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war es unerträglich, um die Missstände zu wissen und nicht zu helfen, andererseits war sie dabei, sich hier ein Leben aufzubauen. Ein Leben mit Gregory House an ihrer Seite.

„Darfur." House überlegte kurz. War das im Sudan?

„Es fehlt an allen Ecken und Enden."

„Das ist doch der Normalzustand da unten. Sonst wäre Dein Verein gar nicht dort." House klimperte immer noch vor sich hin, aber die Melodie nahm langsam dunklere Nuancen an. Er wusste nun, worum es hier ging! Und er mochte das gar nicht!

Stella nickte. Das war richtig. „Sie bauen einen neuen Stützpunkt auf. Es fehlt an Erfahrung und an Leuten."

„dito." House hörte auf, zu spielen. „Und? Sie haben Dich gefragt, richtig?" er ließ sich von seiner inneren Anspannung nichts anmerken.

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nachdenken muss." Sie nickte. „Was hältst Du davon?"

„Ich fahre da nicht hin!" er sah sie an, als ob sie verrückt wäre.

„Nein, das ist mir klar. Aber was denkst Du, sollte ich fahren?" Sie sah ihn an. Sein Blick flackerte weg. Es fiel ihm einfach immer schwer, Leute direkt anzusehen und mit ihr war das nicht wirklich anders.

„Das ist irrelevant." Es passte House gar nicht in den Kram. Der Streit vor einigen Tagen steckte ihm noch in den Knochen. Er war sich sicher, nach dem, was er im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, dass Stella mal was mit diesem Anästhesisten gehabt hatte - nach dem letzten Streit hatte er das allerdings heruntergeschluckt. Jetzt eine räumliche Trennung von Stella wäre taktisch sehr unklug.

„Ist es nicht."

„Stella, das ist Deine Entscheidung. Du bist erwachsen. Ich werde Dir nicht sagen, was Du tun oder lassen sollst." Die Auster House klappte ihre Schale zu. Er hatte nicht nur Angst, was seine Beziehung zu Stella betraf, er hatte einfach auch Angst um sie. Ihr könnte etwas zustoßen!

„Aber mir ist Deine Meinung wichtig!"

„Wenn was schief geht, dann schiebst Du mir die Schuld in die Schuhe, weil ich Dir gesagt habe ‚tue dies' oder ‚lass das'"

„Darum geht's? Du willst nicht die Verantwortung dafür tragen müssen? Das musst Du nicht. Ich möchte lediglich Deine Meinung dazu hören, um dann gründlich über alle Aspekte nachzudenken." Was das wirklich derart schwer zu verstehen? Das machte do jeder so, wenn man eine wichtige Entscheidung traf, oder etwa nicht? Nein, House tat das wahrscheinlich nie, kam womöglich gar nicht auf die Idee, sich um die Meinung anderer zu kümmern.

„Du hast Dich doch schon entschieden, Stella."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Ach, bitte! Du bist eine Glucke wie sie im Buche steht!" das meinte er gar nicht böse, aber es kam wohl falsch an, denn sie zog eine Grimasse. „Du hast einen Helferkomplex und wer oder was Dich auch immer abhalten würde, müsste das später Büßen. Du musst tun, was Du tun musst und ich werde darauf keinen Einfluss nehmen." So, das war ja nun wohl klar genug, oder?

Stella blickte House eine ganze Weile an. „Ich… also, manchmal denke ich ja, ich hätte Dich endlich verstanden. Aber dann… ich glaube, Dich wird keiner je ganz verstehen, vielleicht nicht einmal Du selbst." Er hielt ihrem Blick erstaunlich lange Stand, aber am Ende brach der Kontakt ab und es kam Stella vor, als sei ein Band gekappt worden.

„Verdammt, House!" Stella fluchte frustriert. „Du knallst mir immer die Tür vor der Nase zu. Du wirfst mir nicht einmal einen Krümel hin. Manchmal denke ich wirklich, es hat gar keinen Sinn, Dir zu sagen, dass ich Dich liebe, weil… weil ich manchmal denke, Du weißt tatsächlich nicht, was das bedeutet." Sie war traurig für ihn und frustriert, weil jedes einzelne ernsthafte Gespräch – so es denn überhaupt mal eine gab – derart schwierig und einseitig ablief.

„Worte." Schnaubte er.

„Einige unter uns brauchen die aber. Wenigsten ab und zu."

House stand auf und humpelte zum Sofa, wo er sich schwer neben Stella nieder ließ. Er zog sie an sich. „Was soll ich denn sagen?" Stella fühlte seine Stimme durch ihren Körper vibrieren „oder tun? Worte sind heiße Luft und nicht die Zeit wert, die man braucht um sie auszusprechen." Er seufzte tief, und barg sein Gesicht in ihrem wunderbar duftenden Haar. „Du bist Du und es gibt Dinge, die Du tun musst – völlig egal, was jemand darüber denkt. Du musst Dir in die Augen schauen können, nicht mir oder Wilson oder Deiner Mama. Und deswegen werde ich Dir hierbei nicht helfen. Lass mich da raus. Was immer Du entscheidest ist OK. Ich werde das respektieren und Dich unterstützen."

//Geh nicht!// Dachte House. //Wenn du gehst, dann habe ich keine Chance mehr. Du könntest verletzt werden. Geh nicht, Du hast es versprochen!//

„Für jemanden, der Worte für sinnlos hält, waren das aber verdammt viele, Gregory." Stella war geplättet! So viel Ernsthaftes kam nur sehr selten aus House heraus.

„Naja, Du scheinst auf heiße Luft zu stehen, also habe ich Dich mal bisschen angepustet." Er grinste. Dann knurrte er und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Wir haben einen Patienten." Verkündete Cameron am nächsten Vormittag.

„Na, dann lassen Sie mal hören." House lümmelte in einem Stuhl und warf gerade eine weitere Pille ein. Die Spannungen in seiner Beziehung wirkten sich negativ auf seinen Schmerzzustand aus.

Foreman und Chase wechselten einen besorgten Blick. In den letzten Neun Monaten seit House Patient von Dr. Bridges war, hatte sich der Zustand ihres Chefs durchaus geändert. Nicht, dass er deswegen erträglicher war, aber es war deutlich, dass er weniger Schmerzen hatte.

„Männlich, 47, weiß. Zum dritten Mal in zwei Jahren mit SIRS eingeliefert. Keiner weiß, wieso das immer wieder passiert." Verkündete Cameron.

„Irgendeine Verletzung, die nicht behandelt wurde?"

„Nein."

„Geben Sie Breitbandantibiotika und machen Sie ein Antibiogramm. Sagen Sie mal, was soll das? Nehmen Sie jetzt jeden Schnupfen hier auf?" House war genervt. Da lieferten sie ihm doch tatsächlich so einen Langweiler, den jeder Idiot behandeln konnte!

„Nein. Dr. Cuddy wollte …"

„Ah, ein Spender, was? Ist ja toll. Ein Geldgeber hat einen Husten und das Bett ist nicht mehr frei, wenn es wirklich gebraucht wird." Er grabschte nach der Akte. Name: Ian DuPont. Fins toller Vater! Er stand auf. „Schicken sie ihn heim."

„Was?" Chase fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. House verweigerte die Behandlung? So etwas hatte es noch nicht gegeben!

„Ich hab' Angst vor dem Typ. Ich kann ihn nicht behandeln." House humpelte hinaus auf den Gang, zu Cuddy.

Seine Welpen blieben sprachlos zurück: House hatte Angst? Nein, das war völlig unmöglich.

„Was meinen Sie damit, House? Sie haben noch nie Angst vor einem Patienten gehabt." Das war doch nur wieder einer seiner Tricks, sich vor einer nicht ganz so aufregenden Geschichte zu drücken!

„Hey, der Typ hat mich mal zusammengeschlagen. Hier im Krankenhaus, weil ich sein Söhnchen nicht kastrieren wollte. Den fasse ich nicht mit dem Feuereisen an! Der Typ ist ein Arschloch." House tigerte durch Cuddys Büro.

„Das hat SIE doch noch nie interessiert."

„OK, ich bin vorbelastet. Ich bin parteiisch. Er hasst seinen Sohn, sein Sohn ist mein Freund." Er sah Cuddy mit einer Miene an: ‚endlich zufrieden?'

„Sie sind der Beste, House und deswegen werden Sie herausfinden, was der Mann hat." Cuddy.

„Was an ‚ich kann nicht' verstehen Sie nicht, Cuddy?"

„Nehmen Sie zwei Viagra für ihr Hirn, dann geht das vorbei. Überlassen Sie Dr. Cameron den direkten Kontakt. Gehen Sie wieder in Ihr Kämmerchen und lösen Sie den Fall." Cuddy hielt ihm einen Lolli hin. „Für ihr Hirn."

House grabschte gierig nach dem Lutscher, betrachtete ihn dann aber nachdenklich „Waren die nicht blau? Und eckig?"

„Sie müssen es ja wissen."

„Warum dürfen Richter einen Fall ablehnen, ich aber nicht? Ich mach' hier doch schon genug Drecksarbeit."

„Weil Sie Arzt sind. Los jetzt, ich habe wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun." Sie blickte auf ihre Papiere und ignorierte House, der sich nicht rührte. „Wenn Sie nicht gehen, verpasse ich Dr. Bridges so viele Nachtschichten, dass Sie nicht mehr aus den Augen schauen können, vor lauter Hormonstau, House." Cuddy lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass House und Bridges mehr als nur Kollegen waren. Sie freute sich für ihn. Es war an der Zeit gewesen, dass in seinem Leben etwas gute passierte. Außerdem schien Bridges ihn durchaus im Zaum halten zu können, was auch Wilson etwas entlastete, wenn es darum ging, einen ausgeflippten House wieder einzufangen.

„Das würden Sie nicht tun!"

„Wollen Sie es ausprobieren?"

House überlegte. Es gab immer doch die Behindertendusche hier im PPTH. Und Bridges' Therapiezimmer… es wäre voll scheiße, denn er würde wieder alleine schlafen müssen!

„Und bevor Sie darüber nachdenken, House: Schluss mit dem Sex in der Dusche. Die Kollegen beschweren sich schon."

„Das ist eine therapeutische Maßnahme!"

Cuddy seufzte. „House, ist der Typ wirklich so wichtig oder geht es hier nur noch darum, ob Sie oder ich den Kopf durchsetzen? Ich weiß, womit ich Sie treffen kann und ich werde es tun, solange es dazu führt, dass Sie diesem Hause gegenüber Ihre Verpflichtungen erfüllen. Ich sitze einfach am längeren Hebel und wenn Sie sich hundertmal dabei eine blutige Nase holen – hey, es ist Ihre!."

House drehte sich um. An der Tür hielt er noch einmal an „Lassen Sie Bridges da raus, Cuddy, sonst werde ich echt sauer."

„Das liegt ganz bei Ihnen, Dr. House." Entgegnete seine Chefin zuckersüß.

Auf dem Weg in seine Abteilung überlegte er, wie er sein Ziel anders erreichen könnte. DuPont könnte ihn als Arzt ablehnen. Ja! Super Idee! Er Humpelte zu seinem ungeliebten bald-nicht-mehr Patienten, schob die Zimmertür auf und lehnte im Rahmen.

„Sie?!" DuPont erkannte den Kerl sofort wieder.

„Das Leben steckt voller Überraschungen, was?"

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Mal sehen: Sie sind krank, Sie spenden viel Geld, Dr. Cuddy wollte deswegen, dass Sie von ihrem besten Arzt behandelt werden." House zeigte auf sich selbst.

„Ich will Sie nicht!"

„Das gleiche habe ich Dr. Cuddy gesagt." Erwiderte House lässig.

„Sie sind ein Arschloch!" knurrte DuPont

„Genau das hab' ich Dr. Cuddy gesagt." House grinste. „Leider habe ich bei irgendeinem dämlichen Eid wohl nicht das Kleingedruckte gelesen. Deswegen muß ich Sie trotzdem behandeln. Naja, Sie werden's wohl überleben."

Bei alldem hatte House aber doch einige genauere Blicke auf den Mann geworfen. Gut, seine Welpen hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er schön hydriert blieb. Leider hatten sie auch schon den Blasenkatheter gesetzt – DAS hätte er gerne übernommen! Die Farbe des Urins gefiel ihm nicht.

„Ansonsten können Sie tun, was ich nicht darf: Sie können mich ablehnen und kriegen dann einen anderen."

DuPont knirschte mit den Zähnen als er wortlos beobachtete, wie dieser Dreckskerl von einem Arzt davon humpelte. Sein Hausarzt hatte ihm erklärt, er würde irgendwann auf der Strecke bleiben, wenn man nicht bald herausbekäme, woher diese Sepsis immer wieder käme. Darauf hatte er noch weniger Lust, als auf diesen arroganten Krüppel!

„Checken Sie die Nierenfunktionen!" blaffte er ins Besprechungszimmer, bevor er sich dem Internet widmete. Darfur….

„Ich habe mich entschieden." Verkündete Bridges auf der Heimfahrt.

„Kein Chicken Tikka zum Abendessen?"

„Doch. Nein, ich meinte -"

„Was jetzt? Ja, nein, häh?" House witzelte. Er konnte sich denken, worum es ging. Stella hatte hin- und her überlegt, ob sie nach Darfur gehen sollte oder nicht. Er ahnte, dass der Moment der Wahrheit nun gekommen war.

„House!" sie schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„He! Der Fahrer darf nicht misshandelt werden!" beklagte sich der Mann laut. „Lass' uns erst mal heimkommen, OK? Ich will uns nämlich beide lebend dahin bringen."

„Klar."

Nach einem Stop bei der Reinigung und noch einem bei einem Indischen Restaurant kamen sie endlich in Houses Wohnung an. House versuchte alles, die Unterhaltung unmöglich zu machen, er war närrisch und erotisch, kindisch und verspielt, aber Stella hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt und nach dem Essen sah sie ihn ernst an.

„Ich werde für drei Monate in den Sudan gehen."

„OK." Ein kalter, harter Klumpen formte sich in seinem Magen. „Das ist verdammt gefährlich, Stella."

„Die Afrikanische Union hat Soldaten im Land." Sagte sie. Das diente mehr Houses Beruhigung, denn Bridges wusste, dass diese Truppen kaum etwas ausrichten konnten.

„Ja und sie haben ihre Erbsenpistolen mit ganz doll harten Erbsen geladen." Meinte House sarkastisch. „Wann… wann wirst Du fliegen?"

„Sobald die Papiere fertig sind Morgen Abend breche ich auf in den Tchad. Cuddy hat ihr OK gegeben, ich nehme drei Monate unbezahlten Urlaub. Janice und Oli übernehmen so lange. Sie sind wirklich gut, die kriegen das hin. Ich möchte, dass Du so lange von Oliver behandelt wirst."

„Ja, OK." Er war abwesend. Drei Monate. Das war… so lang! Er kam kaum drei Tage ohne sie aus, wie sollte er drei Monate überstehen? Und was, wenn irgendwas schief ging? Wenn sie verletzt wurde? Oder schlimmer? Und dieser Jan! Er hätte keine Chance, gegen den Typ anzustinken, drei ganze Monate lang!

„Und geh' bitte weiter schwimmen! Das tut Dir wirklich gut." Sie hatte nach monatelangem drängen House überredet, wenigstens im Therapiebecken im PPTH zu schwimmen, während die Krüppel-Kinder von Wilson und Stella dort ihre Wassergymnastik machten.

„Klar." House machte schon eine Einkaufsliste. Sie würde einen ganzen Lastwagen brauchen, um dort unten einigermaßen versorgt zu sein. Er würde das straffen müssen.

„Hörst Du mir zu?"

„Ja doch!" sie hatte versprochen, dass sie nicht wegginge! Sie hatte es versprochen, verdammt noch Mal! Und er hatte ihr geglaubt – er war ein Idiot! „Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen. Kommt nicht mehr vor, keine Sorge."

Stella seufzte. Sie ahnte nichts von dem Verrat, den House gerade erlebte, von der Gefahr, die ihr Liebhaber in Jan de Beer sah. „Du hättest etwas sagen können, aber Du wolltest nicht. Und Du hast gesagt, Du würdest meine Entscheidung respektieren."

„Tu' ich ja auch." Sie würde eine kugelsichere Weste brauchen, dachte er. Aber eine moderne, so eine aus Kevlar – nicht zu schwer und nicht zu warm. Und etwas, was sie an ihn erinnerte. Sie hatte versprochen, nicht wegzugehen!!! Drei Monate! „Ist nur ein bisschen plötzlich."

„Naja, man muss sehen, wie man dahin kommt. Linienflüge gehen nicht mehr." Sie kuschelte sich an House, der sie mit Vehemenz an sich presste.

Der Sex in dieser Nacht fand für House nicht statt. House hatte für einen Moment die Vision von Stella, die von einer Horde schwarzer Riesen vergewaltigt wurde und das war's dann. Nach diesem Bild ging nichts mehr, was Stella auch versuchte. Wenigstens konnte er ihr nochmal beweisen, dass seine Zunge zu Recht berüchtigt war. Eigentlich hatte er dafür sorgen wollen, dass Stella sich noch lange wohlig an ihn erinnern würde. Tja…

Vielleicht könnte er sie noch bitten, zu bleiben, aber sie hatte schon ein Versprechen gebrochen – sie würde auch andere brechen, dachte er bitter. Besser, er fand sich schon mal damit ab. Aber es tat weh. Es tat körperlich weh, daran zu denken! Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, aber er konnte sich nicht überwinden, sich noch mehr zu entblößen, als er das bereits getan hatte. Das und sein Stolz hielten ihn zurück. Sie hatte es versprochen!

Er sah Stella lange beim Schlafen zu, döste ein wenig ein, aber wirklichen Schlaf fand er nicht. Es war auch zu heiß. Am Ende stand er auf und packte ein paar Dinge zusammen, von denen er wollte, dass Stella sie mitnahm: Ungewaschene Hemden von ihm, weil Stella so gerne von seinem Geruch umgeben war. Seinen alten Teddy. Der Gute war älter als Stella und war dem Jungen immer ein treuer Freund gewesen. Es war das einzige Stück, das House aus seiner Kindheit gerettet hatte. Niemand kannte Fuzzy. Nicht einmal Wilson. Er hatte kaum noch Haare und war durchdrungen von bitteren Tränen eines verängstigten, leidenden Kindes – und eines Überlebenden mit Flashbacks. „Pass gut auf sie auf, hörst Du? Du musst sie unbedingt zurückbringen!"

Das letzte Stück war eine Nachbildung eines menschlichen Herzens aus Plastik. Er hatte es irgendwann einmal aus dem Anatomiesaal geklaut. House klebte einige Pflaster darauf und schrieb dann mit einem dicken Edding ‚Gregory' darüber. Alles zusammen kam in eine Plastiktüte. Er würde morgen unbedingt eine Kugelsichere Weste kaufen müssen!

„Hmmmm…." Stella schnurrte. House weckte sie mit seiner Hunde-Nummer. Die Augen noch geschlossen, lächelte sie glücklich, nichts ahnend von der dunklen Stimmung, in der sich ihr Partner eigentlich befand. Sie zauste seine Haare bevor sie ihn am Schopf packte und zu sich nach oben zog.

„au! Au, au! Ich kriege noch eine Glatze!"

„Ich werde Dich auch mit Glatze lieben, Du Wahnsinniger." Sie küssten sich innig. House musste schon eine Weile wach sein, denn er schmeckte nach Zahnpasta. „wie spät ist es?"

„Och, kurz nach halb Neun."

„Was? Oh Mist!" sie wollte aufstehen, aber House lag mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihr und rührte sich nicht.

„Ja. Mein Patient war so unkooperativ, eine Krise zu kriegen. Ich muß gleich los. Das macht das Arschloch nur, um mich zu ärgern." Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen „Ich werde Dich zum Flughafen bringen. Lauf nicht weg, klar?"

„Sicher nicht. Du wirst mir fehlen, Gregory."

Im Wohnzimmer piepste ein pager und gleichzeitig ging sein Telefon los. „Gottverdammt noch mal!" House fluchte. Er schob sich schwerfällig von seiner Geliebten herunter und stand auf. „hilft nichts. Ich muß los."

„Bis später!"

„Ich hab' Kaffee gemacht!" rief er noch von der Tür aus.

Stella stand auf, und holte sich Kaffee. Sie setzte sich auf den Barhocker, der in der Küche stand. House benutzte ihn, wenn langes Stehen mal wieder nicht zu ertragen war. Sie sah sich alles noch mal an. Sie würde ihn wirklich vermissen. Seinen scharfen Geist, die schneidenden Kommentare, den Stolz, die unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit, zu der er fähig war. Wenn er sie nur ein bisschen mehr an sich heran ließe! Stella fühlte sich trotz allem immer auf Armeslänge auf Abstand gehalten. Den wahren House, da war sie sicher, kannte sie nicht. Auch wenn er bestimmt kein Monster war, so hütete er doch ein dunkles Geheimnis, dass keiner kannte.

„was ist denn so dramatisch, dass drei gut ausgebildete Fachärzte es nicht lösen können?" fragte House ohne Vorgeplänkel. Da die Klimaanlage immer noch kaputt war, hatte er sein Hemd direkt zu Hause gelassen. Man konnte die Fenster nicht öffnen, weil es draussen noch heißer war und Cuddy hatte bei Strafe verboten, Ventilatioren einzuschalten, um das fragile Stromnetz nicht weiter zu belasten. Immer wieder flackerten die Lichter, wenn es brown-outs gab.

„Er hatte eine Krise. Wir mussten ihn eine halbe Stunde mit Eis herunterkühlen. Die Nierenwerte verschlechtern sich weiter und die Sauerstoffsättigung nimmt ab." Foreman listete die Werte auf.

„Multiorganversagen?"

„Darauf läuft's hinaus."

„Er reagiert nicht auf die Antibiotika?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Klasse. Mal wieder ein Dank an alle Hausärzte, die für jeden Scheiß gleich die Hammersachen verordnen. Und wie können dann hier den Spaß mit den Resistenzen haben. Wieso unterliegt das Zeug nicht den gleichen Beschränkungen wie Opiate?" er schimpfte noch ein bisschen, und seine Welpen ließen ihn. House war sowieso nicht zu bremsen, wenn er in Fahrt war. Wenigstens war der Kaffee frisch! House studierte das Krankenblatt. „beatmen Sie mit Druckluft."

„Ein PEEP könnte für seine geschädigten Nieren fatal sein." Warf Cameron ein.

„Ja. Besser er krepiert mit intakten Organen. Sie haben völlig Recht. Wir müssen zusehen, dass er durchhält, bis das Antibiogramm fertig ist. Hydrocortison: 100 mg initial und dann mit 200 mg pro Tag IV. Engmaschiges Monitoring. Wenn sein Zustand sich weiter verschlechtert, versuchen wir es mit Drotrecogin. Und finden Sie endlich 'raus, was die Sepsis verursacht!"

Sie schwirrten ab, wehende weiße Kittel und House schaute ihnen hinterher.

Die Nierenwerte waren viel zu schnell schlechter geworden. Wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, dann würden sie den Geist aufgeben. Im besten Fall bedeutete das ein Leben mit Dialyse. Er griff zum Telefon.

„DuPont." Fins junge frische Stimme meldete sich.

„Hey, Du Grabräuber."

„Oh, der alte Sack persönlich gib sich die Ehre. Was liegt an?"

„Hat Deine Oma Dir erzählt, dass Dein Vater hier im Krankenhaus ist?"

„Ja. Er hat irgend so'n Fieber." Fin klang nicht weiter besorgt. Sein Vater war nicht gerade der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Nach all den Jahren, in denen Ian seinen Sohn missachtet und gedemütigt hatte, weil er nicht Miss America heiraten wollte, waren sich Vater und Sohn entfremdet.

„kannst Du mal vorbei kommen? In mein Büro?"

„Klar. Ist es ansteckend?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Komm einfach mal her, ja?"

„Klar. In einer Stunde kann ich da sein."

„bis dann." House legte auf.

Die Stunde konnte er gut nutzen. Bis DuPont auf die Therapie ansprechen würde, würden noch einige Zeit vergehen. House humpelte zu seinem Wagen. Die Hitze draußen traf ihn fast wie ein Schlag. Es war ja noch heißer geworden! Er fuhr zu einem Waffenladen und besorgte die Weste, die er haben wollte. Das Ding war verdammt teuer, aber der Verkäufer versicherte ihm, sie sei super-sicher. Die Weste wanderte in die Plastiktüte zu all den anderen Sachen für Stella.

Auf dem Rückweg sah er in DuPonts Zimmer. Da der Mann bei Bewusstsein war, hatte man ihn mit einer Maske beatmet, anstatt eine Tracheotomie zu machen. Der Infusionsständer sah mittlerweile aus, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum und die Zahl der Monitore hatte sich deutlich erhöht.

„Das sieht ziemlich übel aus." Fins Stimme hinter seinem Rücken klang sehr nachdenklich.

„Ach, Ärzte sind Kontrollfreaks. Schon wegen der Versicherungsprämien." Wiegelte House ab, „Komm mit." Sie gingen in sein Büro

House erklärte Fin in verständlichen Worten, was das Problem war. „Wir tappen noch im Dunkeln. Kann sein, seine Nieren halten nicht lange genug durch."

Fin war bleich. „Kann er dabei sterben?"

House nickte. „Wenn wir nicht rauskriegen, was es ist und wie wir die Resistenzen umgehen – ja."

„Ihr versucht, Zeit zu gewinnen." Er hatte genug Stories von House gehört, um zu wissen, was das Vorgehen des Arztes war, wenn er nicht weiter wusste.

„Yep."

Es war eine ganze Weile still im Büro. Wilson kam vorbei – eigentlich wollte er ´reinkommen, aber House schüttelte den Kopf. Wilson gestikulierte, dass House zu ihm kommen solle, wenn er frei wäre und House nickte.

„Das ist echt bescheuert, aber ich will nicht, dass er stirbt." sagte Fin schließlich.

//ich würde meinem Alten auf den Sarg pissen// dachte House.

„Gut. Ihr habt die gleiche Blutgruppe und auch die Marker würden passen. Wenn er das hier übersteht, wird er auf die Transplantationsliste kommen. Oder wir bedienen uns bei Dir. Keine Wartezeit. Vor allem, wenn die Leber aufgibt wäre das wichtig, denn die können wir mit Maschinen nicht ersetzen. Denk drüber nach." Er gab Fin noch einiges an Informationsmaterial mit.

Der junge Mann sah den älteren Arzt an „Das ist wieder so ein ‚keiner kann Dir helfen' Ding, richtig?"

„Ja." House nickte und stand auf. „Komm mit Dir ins Reine, Fin. Und mit Deinem Alten. Glaub' nicht, dass Du Dir was erkaufen kannst."

„Oh…" der Gedanke war Fin durch den Kopf gegangen. House brachte ihn raus. Vor dem Zimmer von Ian DuPont hielten sie an. Sein Vater sah erbärmlich und schwach aus. Gar nicht der Mann, den Fin kannte.

Ian sah seinen Sohn draussen stehen. Sah den Arzt, der neben ihm stand, die Hand auf dem Rücken seines Sohnes. Seine Augen brannten sich in das Gesicht von House – wieso mussten immer alle Kerle seinen Sohn anfingern?

„Sieh Dir das hier gut an, dann geh heim und denke in Ruhe darüber nach. Es geht hier nicht um Heldentum, verstehst Du das?"

Fin nickte. „Danke, dass Du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast." House nickte kurz. Fin ging den Gang hinunter, ließ seinen Vater zurück. House und DuPont starrten sich durch das Glas an und nachdem House das Duell gewonnen hatte, ging auch er weg. Wenn DuPont schon sein Patient war, dann würde er ihm im Fall des Falles auch ein Stück Leber besorgen, wenn kein toter Spender verfügbar war. Arschloch oder nicht, DuPont war jetzt sein Patient.

Ohne anzuklopfen marschierte House in Wilsons Büro. „Was ist?"

„Ich hab' das von Stella gehört." Wilson sah House erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?"

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein!"

„Stella ist total frustriert, House."

„Wieso denn? Ich hab' gesagt, ich respektiere ihre Entscheidung."

Wilson schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hab' ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?" House war total entnervt.

„Ist es Dir so egal, ob sie da hin geht oder nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht! Aber darum geht's doch nicht." House starrte aus der Tür auf den Balkon, den Rücken Wilson zugewandt.

„Doch, House. Genau darum geht es." Es war Wilson wie immer unerklärlich, wie ein so intelligenter Mensch gleichzeitig derart dumm sein konnte.

„Ich werde Stella sicher nicht vorschreiben, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen hat." Sie war doch nicht sein Besitz!

„Natürlich nicht. Aber… Du könntest ihr sagen, dass Du es lieber hättest, wenn sie bleiben würde. Sag' ihr einfach, dass Du sie brauchst." Oha, das war zu viel gewesen. Wilson konnte sehen, wie House sich zurückzog. Er hatte mal wieder eine dieser unausgesprochenen Grenzen überschritten.

„Da war ich schon mal. Und, was hat's gebracht? Sie mich an, verdammt!" alte Wut kam wieder hoch.

„Stella ist nicht Stacy, House. Sie würde Dein Vertrauen niemals missbrauchen."

„Ich ziehe es vor, das nicht auszuprobieren. Ich liefere mich nicht noch mal so aus. Ganz sicher nicht!" er stieß mit seinem Stock auf den Boden, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Wilson sah eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel und stöhnte laut auf: Stella stand in der Tür, die gepackten Koffer an ihrer Seite. Sie sah unglücklich aus. Wie viel hatte sie gehört, fragte Wilson sich. „Hi Stella."

„Ich muß jetzt fahren." Sagte sie zögerlich. Sie hatte nur die letzten drei Sätze mitgehört, aber es hatte ihr einen Schlag versetzt. Sie sah, wie Houses Gestalt ihre Spannung verlor bevor er sich umdrehte. „Soll ich mir ein Taxi holen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Komm." Er humpelte zu ihr und starrte auf die beiden zerbeulten Aluminium Riesen-Koffer.

„Die haben Rollen." Bridges lächelte unsicher.

„Cool. Krüppel-tauglich." Sie legten den Weg zu Houses Wagen schweigend zurück.

Während der Fahrt hielt House seine Augen starr auf die Straße gerichtet. „Du rufst mich an, ja?"

„Natürlich!" Wie konnte er daran zweifeln!

House parkte den Wagen am Eingang auf dem Behinderten-Parkplatz und begleitete sie hinein in das kleine Terminal des lokalen Flughafens. Wortlos beobachtete er, wie Stella ihr Ticket holte und die Koffer aufgab. Dann stand sie vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Er sah traurig aus – seine Augen hatte er nur selten voll unter Kontrolle, hatte sie herausgefunden. „Gregory, ich laufe nicht vor Dir weg. Wenn ich mit Dir Schluss machen wollte, gäbe es einfachere Möglichkeiten."

„Ja." Er könnte noch was sagen, dachte House, noch ginge das. Aber er war einfach zu stolz, um zu betteln. So weit war er noch nicht! „Mach R-Gespräche, ich zahl' das. Ist auch egal, wie viel Uhr es ist."

„Ich rufe an, so oft ich kann. Es gibt aber nicht viele Telefone, fürchte ich." Sie standen vor der Sperre, die man nur mit Ticket passieren durfte und ihr Flug wurde bereits ausgerufen. Sie machte es ihm nicht leicht, das war Stella bewusst. Aber sie konnte nicht immer nur nachgeben. Und das hier war ihr einfach sehr wichtig. Wenn es ihm nicht wichtig genug war… Sie umarmte ihn. Zögerlich legte er seinen linken Arm um sie, dann wurde seine Umarmung fester und Stella konnte spüren, dass er zitterte. Oder sie bildete es sich ein. „Pass auf Dich auf." flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe Dich, Gregory House. Vergiss das nicht."

„Wie sieht's aus?" er humpelte in sein Besprechungszimmer.

„Hat sich auf kritischem Niveau stabilisiert."

„Was macht das Labor?"

„Die suchen noch. Cameron ist dort."

„Scheiße aber auch."

„Seine Mutter ist bei ihm. Sie will Sie sehen."

„Ich gebe keine Audienzen. Machen Sie das, Chase."

„Wir sind ja heute extra-gut drauf. Hat Ihnen jemand ihre Pillen geklaut?"

„Halten Sie einfach die Klappe, ja?!" der Diagnostiker humpelte in sein Büro und vergrub sich in seiner Arbeit. Was sollte er mit den Resistenzen machen? Er erinnerte sich an einen Artikel, in dem von genetisch manipulierten Viren die Rede war, denen man ‚beigebracht' hatte, die resistenten Keime zu attackieren. Bei Hunden und Ratten hatte es ganz gut geklappt… wo, zur Hölle war das gewesen?

Auf dem Flug nach New York heulte Stella sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie hatte bis zur letzten Minute gehofft, House würde von seinem Hohen Ross herunter kommen, die Einsamer-Wolf-Nummer endlich beenden und ein Wort sagen. Ein einziges Wort, und sie hätte wohl alle Flüchtlinge dieser Erde abgeschrieben – für eine Woche oder so. Ach, es war alles so vertrackt und kompliziert. Er hatte ja nicht ganz unrecht, musste sie zugeben.

Am JFK International Airport, von wo aus Sie nach Italien fliegen würde hatte Stella zwei Stunden Wartezeit. Die verbrachte sie mit guter Wut auf diese Stacy, deren Taten sie jetzt ausbaden durfte. Die Tussi würde sie gerne mal treffen!

Seine Arbeit war wirklich das Einzige, was ihn von allem ablenken konnte und so vergaß er die Zeit völlig. Als Wilson hereinkam, wurde es draußen schon dunkel. Selbst der so korrekte Onkologe hatte seine Krawatte ausgezogen und trug unter seinem Kittel nur ein T-Shirt: es war einfach zu heiß für etwas Anderes! „Und?"

„Was immer er hat, es ist resistent gegen alles." Murmelte House.

„Nein, was ist mit Stella?"

„Was soll sein? Sie ist jetzt irgendwo über dem Atlantik." Erwiderte House nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Du hast sie wirklich fliegen lassen?" Wilson schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist ihr wichtig."

„Du bist ihr auch wichtig, Du Idiot."

House grunzte etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort.

„Manchmal denke ich wirklich, man muss mal ein bisschen Verstand in Dich hineinprügeln!" Wilson sagte das mit unerwarteter Vehemenz und House starrte seinen Freund erschrocken an. Er erwartete für einen Sekundenbruchteil, Wilson würde seinen Gürtel abschnallen und genau das tun.

Der Raum war eingefroren. House erschrocken über Wilson, Wilson schockiert von Houses Reaktion – der Mann sah für einen Moment aus, als ob er die Flucht ergreifen wollte! „Das… das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Tut mir leid. Ich… ich mache mir nur Sorgen."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie man sich richtig prügelt." House hatte schnell eine abwertende Bemerkung zur Hand. Er dagegen, er hatte jede Gelegenheit in seiner Jugend ergriffen, sich zu prügeln, hatte alle fiesen Tricks gelernt und mit Sechzehn hatte er dann dafür gesorgt, dass sein Alter erkannte dass es besser war, seinen Sohn nur noch verbal fertig zu machen.

„Das weiß ich wirklich nicht." Gestand Wilson. „Komm, mach mal Pause. Gehen wir ins ‚Flatline'?" das war die Bar einen Block weiter, in dem viele Ärzte nach Dienst noch einen Absacker nahmen. „Für Deinen Patienten kannst Du im Moment nichts machen."

House zuckte die Achseln, stand auf und humpelte neben Wilson her. Bisschen Bewegung tat gut, stellte er fest. Seit Stella ihn drangsalierte hatte er wieder mehr Freude an Bewegung gefunden. „Der wird abnippeln." Meinte er dann plötzllich.

„Nanu? Bist Du nicht Greg ‚er-ist-erst-tot-wenn-ich-es-sage' House?"

„Doch, aber keiner hört auf mich."

Wilson organisierte einen doppelten Scotch für House und einen Sex-On-The-Beach für sich. House lästerte über seinen Mädchen-Drink und starrte dann in sein Glas.

„Was machst Du jetzt?"

„Ich kauf' mir 'ne Wärmflasche."

„Oh, das ist billig. Sollte ich auch mal versuchen."

„Ach, Scheiße, Wilson. Ich habe einfach kein Glück."

„Du redest, als habe Stella Dich verlassen!"

Houses Blick zeigte, dass der Mann genau das dachte.

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Du musst Dir nur selbst erlauben, glücklich zu sein. Stella ist DIE Frau, House! Seit ihr zusammen seid, geht es Dir doch viel besser. - Wenn sie zurückkommt, heiratest Du sie und machst ein paar Kinder."

Statt zu lachen wurde Houses Miene noch finsterer. „Nein. Keine Kinder. Ich wäre ein miserabler Vater."

„Unsinn! Du kommst doch klasse mit den Kurzen aus."

„Nein! OK?"

„Ist ja gut." Beschwichtigte Wilson.

Als der Onkologe der Meinung war, er hätte genug Alkohol in seinen Freund eingefüllt, dass dieser einigermaßen schlafen würde, verließen sie die Bar. Auf dem Weg nach draußen stieß House mit zwei betrunkenen zusammen und stolperte gegen die Hauswand. Sein rechter Oberschenkel machte unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem niedrigen Zaun des Vorgärtchens.

House fluchte wild und hielt sich das Bein. Als er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, warf er zwei Vicodin ein. Wilson setzte ihn auf eine Bank in der Nähe und holte seinen Wagen. House war kaum in der Lage, die zwei Stufen vor seiner Haustür hochzuklettern, also brachte Wilson ihn ins Bett und legte House auf dessen Wunsch das Handy auf den Nachttisch. „Sie hat gesagt, sie ruft an, wann immer sie kann." Murmelte der Diagnostiker, bevor er einschlief.

Nach sieben Stunden Economy-Class in einer randvoll besetzen 747 kam sie in Rom an. Sie musste zwei Tage totschlagen und machte sich auf in die Innenstadt. Von der Engelsburg aus rief sie House an.

Seine verschlafene Stimme sagte ihr, dass er im Bett gelegen hatte. „Hey."

„Wo bist Du?" er sah auf seine Uhr: kurz nach drei.

„In Rom."

„Ah."

„Geht's Dir gut?" fragte sie. Er war wortkarg, aber er klang ein wenig betrunken.

„Wilson hat mich abgefüllt. Ich hab' mein Bein angestoßen. Mein Bett ist furchtbar leer und kalt." Er nörgelte ein wenig „Geht mir gut, wirklich."

„Du bist unmöglich, House!"

„Ich geb' mir Mühe."

Stella lachte.

„Stella?"

„Ja?"

„Da ist kein Licht."

Er klang so verloren, ihr kamen die Tränen! „Doch, Greg. Ich bin da. Du kannst mich fühlen."

„Ja…" er schloss die Augen – er war nicht richtig wach und die zwei Vicodin am Abend halfen auch nicht dabei. „Hör mal, ich hab Dir eine Schusssichere Weste gekauft. Trage die bitte IMMER, ja?"

„Das werde ich. Schlaf jetzt weiter, OK?"

„Nacht, Stella."

„Gute Nacht, House."

Immerhin war Wilson da und gab auf House Acht! Der gute Wilson, was würden sie ohne ihn tun? Sie müsste das irgendwie mal wieder Gut machen.

Ian DuPont döste vor sich hin. Er war immer noch fiebrig, aber die vielen Medikamente, die sie in ihn hineinstopften, hielten alles halbwegs unter Kontrolle. Die Atemmaske war etwas störend, aber sie hatten ihm erklärt, dass die Alternative ein Luftröhrenschnitt wäre und DAS wollte er nicht.

Er driftete zwischen Schlafen und Wachen und so verging die Zeit. War kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, also kurz vor Sechs, schätzte er. Er hörte, wie die Tür aufging. Zu müde, um sich mit der Nachtschwester abzuplagen, ließ er die Augen zu.

Leise Schritte, ein Stuhl wurde bewegt, dann war es still. Langsam drehte Ian den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Er blinzelte, um seine Sicht zu klären. Da saß sein Sohn! Fineas sah schrecklich aus – die unbeherrschbaren blonden Locken waren völlig zerzaust, seine Kleidung sah aus, als hätte er darin geschlafen. Er sah älter aus. Aber er hatte den Jungen ja seit langem nicht mehr aus der Nähe gesehen, musste er gestehen.

„Was willst Du?" fragte er matt. Seine schwache Stimme wurde durch die Maske noch dumpfer.

„Dein Arzt hat mich gestern angerufen. Er hat mir erklärt, wie es steht."

„Und? Wartest Du nun darauf, dass ich krepiere?"

„wie kannst Du das sagen?" Fin war entsetzt. „Du bist mein Vater!"

„Woher das plötzliche Interesse?"

„Weil… ich… „ Fin schniefte und wischte sich ärgerlich über die Augen. Sein Vater hasste das. Er war eine Memme, das hatte er oft genug zu hören bekommen. „Ich weiß auch nicht."

Ian schloss die Augen. „Wer war die Frau auf dem Empfang?" fragte er.

Fin lachte bitter. „Das interessiert Dich, ja? Du liegst hier und gehst drauf, aber alles was Dich interessiert war eine Frau mit der ich getanzt habe?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war die Freundin von House. Er kann nicht tanzen, also hab' ich ein wenig die Lücke ausgefüllt."

„Du gibst Dich mit diesem Kerl ab?" fragte sein Vater missbilligend.

„Er interessiert sich für meinen Job. Er tut Dinge… die eigentlich jemand anderes erledigen sollte. Er ist grob, ja, aber er bringt die Sachen auch auf den Punkt. Er ist mein Freund."

„Fickt er Dich?"

„Nein, das tut er nicht!" Fin sprang auf und wurde laut. „Was ist los mit Dir? Ich bin doch nicht nur ein Schwanz! Ich bin Dein Sohn!" schrie er.

In das Geschrei piepste ein Monitor und Fin wurde unsanft aus dem Weg geschubst. „Kannst Du mal die Klappe halten?" führ House ihn an. „Schwester! Notfall!" House war schon bei Ian, der offensichtliche Probleme hatte, Luft zu holen. House richtete das Bett auf, um dem Mann das Atmen zu erleichtern. Angst stand in DuPonts Augen. „Ich muss intubieren. Los!" die Schwester reichte ihm das Set und House versuchte, den Tubus zu platzieren, aber es war alles zu verkrampft.

„Er ist zyanotisch." Informierte ihn die Schwester.

„Ach, echt? Tracheotomie-Set!" House fuhr das Bett wieder herunter. „Ganz ruhig." Sprach er mit dem panischen Mann, dessen Brustkorb gegen den Widerstand der krampfenden Bronchien ankämpfte „Gleich…" Iod, Skalpell, Schnitt. Ian holte verzweifelt Luft durch die neu geschaffene Öffnung. House setzte das Ventil ein und schloss das Beatmungsgerät an. Ein schneller Blick auf die Monitore versicherte ihm, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle war.

„Raus!" herrschte er Fin an. Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und floh aus dem Zimmer.

„Willst Du ihn umbringen? Was, zum Teufel, hast Du Dir dabei gedacht?" House war wütend. So wütend, wie Fin ihn bisher nicht erlebt hatte.

„ich… es... es tut mir leid…"

„Oh, toll, es tut Dir leid. Der Mann ist todkrank und du brüllst ihn an, was das Zeug hält. Du gehst da nicht mehr rein, verstanden?"

„House! Er -"

„Nein. Schluss jetzt. Du hast Scheisse gebaut, Fin. Du gehst nicht mehr alleine in das Zimmer, klar? Oder ich verpasse Dir Hausverbot. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du meinen Patienten gefährdest."

„Das ist alles, was Dich interessiert, was? DEIN Patient. Er glaubt, dass Du mich vögelst."

Die Schwester räusperte sich „Doktor House? Ihr Patient möchte Sie sehen. Er ist sehr aufgeregt."

„Bringen Sie den hier raus. Er hat Zimmerverbot, klar?" House ging zurück in das Krankenzimmer. Er hatte keine Lust auf DuPont, aber seine Schergen waren so früh nicht im Haus. Zum Glück war er früh aufgewacht!

DuPont winkte ihn näher und zeigte auf ein Blatt Papier. Die Schrift war zittrig mit Adrenalin „behandeln Sie meinen Jungen nicht so!" stand darauf. Mit einem fetten Ausrufezeichen. House starrte DuPont an, ihm lagen hunderte scharfer Entgegnungen auf der Zunge – keine einzige war geeignet einen Patienten nach einer Krise zu beruhigen.

„Dieser Besitzanspruch verlangt, dass Sie ihn wie ein Vater behandeln." Sagte er ruhig. „Und auch wenn es Sie nichts angeht: Ihr Sohn ist nicht mein Typ. Möchten Sie ein Beruhigungsmittel?"

DuPont schüttelte den Kopf – nein. Nein, er musste nachdenken.

„Na, was haben wir denn?" fragte House betont gelangweilt, als die nächste Patientin seinen Untersuchungsraum betrat. Er hatte schon fünf Leute mit Sommergrippe diagnostiziert – nein, das war ein zu hochgestochenes Wort für das, was er hier tat! Sie kamen, er sah und verordnete Bettruhe. Ein moderner Caesar. „Lassen Sie mich raten: Schwindel, Fieber, Husten."

„Nein."

„Oh mein Gott! Abwechslung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertragen kann." Er warf ein Vicodin ein, den irritierten Blick der Frau ignorierend.

„Ich habe diese Schmerzen den linken Arm hinunter und in der Schulter und rüber zur Brust. Ich… ich habe Angst, es könnte etwas mit dem Herzen sein."

„Was arbeiten Sie?"

„Ich bin Hausfrau und Mutter – zur Zeit."

„Versuche ich etwa, Ihnen zu erklären, wie man richtig bügelt?"

„Bitte? Nein…"

„Also stellen Sie auch keine Diagnose, denn das ist MEIN job." Himmel, er hasste diese Hobby-Doktoren! „Machen Sie sich mal bitte Frei." Er öffnete die Tür, „Schwester Emma, fuß!"

Er hörte die Frau gründlich ab, während Schwester Emma an der Tür stand und sich langweilte. Nachdem einer der Ärzte eine falsche Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung bekommen hatte, war es nun Vorschrift, dass männliche Ärzte nicht mit weiblichen Patienten alleine sein durften, wenn die Hüllen fielen. House fand das lächerlich. Um das zu demonstrieren, rief er nun IMMER nach einer Schwester oder einem Pfleger wenn irgendwer sich auszog.

„Sie können sich wieder anziehen." Er wedelte Emma hinaus, was ihm einen bösen Blick einbrachte, weil er eigentlich nie ‚danke' sagte. Bridges hatte ihm mal erklärt, er käme damit nur durch, weil die Schwestern ihn heiß fanden. Wo Stella jetzt wohl war?

Das Räuspern seiner wartenden Patientin riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. „Sie sind Rechtshänderin."

„Ja."

„Wie alt ist das Baby?" er hatte den Still-BH natürlich sofort gesehen.

„Sechs Monate."

„Ist ihr erstes Baby, hmm?" er kritzelte auf ihrer Akte herum.

„Ja." Sie strahlte ihn an – Inbegriff der stolzen Mutter. „Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, so -"

„Jaja, fein," unterbrach House sie grob, „Sie hätten schon vor einer Weile abnabeln sollen."

„Was???"

„Sie schleppen das Kind die ganze Zeit mit sich rum. Und weil sie Rechtshänderin sind, hängt der kleine Scheißer auf Ihrem linken Arm. Sie haben eine Überbelastung. Besorgen Sie sich eine Traghilfe oder lassen Sie den kleinen einfach mal in seinem Bettchen. Kinder brauchen auch mal Ruhe vor ihren Eltern. Tschüß." House ließ die perplexe Frau im Zimmer zurück und brachte die Akte raus auf den ‚erledigt' Stapel an der Rezeption, als sein Pager los ging.

„Pneumokokken. Resistent gegen alles, was es gibt." Cameron wedelte mit dem Laborbefund. Alle beugten sich darüber und ihre Kollegen gaben sehr männliche Geräusche des Missfallens von sich. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Cameron sich als Gast in einer fremden Welt fühlte. Männer waren… komisch. Neandertaler in einer Höhle hätten wahrscheinlich genauso geklungen. Die Idee ließ sie grinsen.

„Ist das witzig?" Cameron bemerkte, dass House sie anstarrte.

„Oh. Nein. Ich musste nur gerade an was denken."

„Also, entweder wir dürfen mitlachen, oder Sie konzentrieren sich auf Ihren Job, klar?"

„Wie sind seine aktuellen Werte?"

„Mies. Er macht's nicht mehr lange." Foreman ratterte DuPonts Werte herunter.

„Wir könnten es mit einer Chemo versuchen." Offerierte Chase.

„Das überlebt er nicht. Bei den Werten verabschiedet sich die Leber nach vier Stunden und die Nieren folgen aus reiner Solidarität." Gab Cameron zu bedenken.

„Wir hätten vielleicht einen Spender." Meinte House.

„Haben Sie einen Klon im Labor gezüchtet?" fragte Cameron

„Brauchte ich gar nicht. Hat er selbst erledigt." ‚na?' sagte Houses Blick.

„Sein Sohn!" Cameron fiel es wieder ein. Dieser DuPont war ja der Vater des Patienten mit Chimärismus von vor fast einem Jahr!

„Ganz genau. Leider ist das Verhältnis der beiden unter aller Sau." Er wirbelte seinen Stock durch die Luft. „Damit können wir also nicht rechnen."

„Tja. Sieht so aus, als ob er von den Pneumos sterben kann oder von der Chemo. Tolle Alternativen." Murmelte Chase.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit." Hah! Sie hatten es nicht gewusst, das sah er an ihren Gesichtern.

„Und die wäre?" Foreman lehnte sich zurück.

Und so berichtete House von den Versuchen, genmanipulierte Viren als Waffe gegen Bakterien einzusetzen. „Das Problem ist, es ist noch nicht an Menschen getestet worden und das verwendete HPV ist recht mutagen."

„Sie wollen einen Menschenversuch machen? Das ist -"

„Unethisch. Ja. Wissen Sie, wie ich das sehe, Dr. Cameron? Die Chance, dass er nicht draufgeht ist minimal – bestenfalls. Also, wenn ich zu wählen hätte, dann wäre mir unethisches Überleben lieber als ethisch abzukratzen. Oder gehen Sie lieber aus Prinzip drauf?"

„Das ist keine Frage von Schwarz oder Weiß!"

„Stimmt auffallend. Es ist eine Frage von Leben oder Tod." Solange es einen Weg gab, seinen Patienten zu retten, würde er nicht aufgeben! Er zog einen Zettel aus der Jackentasche und knallte ihn auf den Tisch. „schicken sie eine Express-Probe des Stammes an diese Adresse. Sie warten schon drauf."

„Dr. House! Das können Sie nicht machen!" Cameron insistierte.

„Sie schicken jetzt diese Probe los. Sofort. Das ist eine klare Anweisung von mir an Sie!" House Stimme nahm diesen drohenden ruhigen Ton an.

Cameron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das werde ich nicht. Nicht ohne Genehmigung von Dr. Cuddy und dem Aufsichtsrat."

„Sie sind -"

Chase stand auf und nahm den Zettel. Ethik oder nicht, wenn das den Mann retten würde, dann sollten sie es tun und nicht über Prinzipien streiten „Ich mache das."

„Chase!!!" Cameron konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihr Kollege ihr so in den Rücken fiel.

House verkniff sich das ‚gefeuert' gerade noch.

„Ich kann's nicht fassen! Sie würden aus Prinzip ihren Patienten krepieren lassen. Hoffentlich muß ich mich nie von ihnen behandeln lassen." House fuhr sich mit der Linken durch die Haare und machte sich auf zu DuPont. Cuddy konnte er später immer noch weichkochen.

DuPonts Infusionsständer sah aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. House prüfte die Anzeigen der verschiedenen Monitore und sah dann DuPont mit ernstem Gesicht an. „Wir haben die letzten Laborergebnisse bekommen. Sie haben eine generalisierte Pneumokokkeninfektion. Der Stamm ist leider resistent gegen jede Art von Antibiotika."

DuPont suchte nach der kleinen Tafel, um sich zu verständigen. House reichte sie ihm ‚nichts hilft?' kritzelte der Mann.

„Naja, wir könnten es mit einer Chemotherapie versuchen. Das Problem ist, dass Ihre Organe schon zu angegriffen sind. Sie würde das kaum überleben. Um das zu versuchen bräuchten wir einen Spender für eine Niere und ein Stück Leber. Wir würden Sie umbringen und dann so lange am Leben halten, bis wir die Transplantation machen – einen Tag, vielleicht zwei."

‚diese listen sind lang'

„Ja. Sie haben keine Chance. Außer, Ihr Sohn erklärte sich bereit -"

DuPont schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

House rollte die Augen „Sie werden deswegen nicht schwul, keine Sorge. Fin ist gesund und jung. Er würde das locker verkraften."

DuPont schüttelte weiter den Kopf und schrieb ‚Fins Leben noch mehr verderben? Niemals!'

„OK. Ist ja gut." House beruhigte den Mann, dessen Monitore bereits anfingen, zu piepsen. „Die letzte Möglichkeit ist noch nicht erprobt. Also, an Menschen noch nicht. Man züchtet Viren, die genau den Stamm Bakterien attackieren, der Ihnen Probleme macht. Das kann funktionieren, es muß aber nicht."

DuPont nickte.

„Das Verfahren ist nicht zugelassen."

‚egal'

„Es gibt keine Garantie, dass das funktionieren wird. Wir wissen nichts über Nebenwirkungen."

‚EGAL!'

House nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Gut. Ich werde den Ethikrat des Krankenhauses einberufen. Wenn die nein sagen, müssen wir tricksen." Er wollte gehen, aber DuPont hielt ihn zurück. House zog seinen Arm weg und sah auf die Tafel ‚warum?'

„Sie sind mein Patient. Sie sind meine Verantwortung. Ich persönlich halte Sie für einen Idioten, aber das tut nichts zur Sache."

House hatte den Rat zu einer dringenden Sitzung zusammengerufen und die Situation dargelegt.

„Es ist ein völlig unerprobtes Verfahren!" Cuddy zweifelte an Houses Zurechnungsfähigkeit.

„Der Hersteller ist einverstanden. DEM verhagelt es die Statistik, wenn es schief geht." meinte House, „Außerdem hat es prima Ergebnisse bei Ratten und Hunden gegeben."

„Hast Du nicht gesagt, es gebe einen potentiellen Spender, für den Fall dass er in eine Chemo einwilligen würde?" fragte Wilson.

„Er will die Organe nicht! Damit ist die Chemo kein Thema." House war genervt ob so viel Sturheit.

„Überreden Sie ihn!" befahl Cuddy.

„Das ist unethisch!"

„Wann hat SIE das schon interessiert?"

„Noch nie, aber Sie, Dr. Cuddy, reiten ständig darauf herum. Sie sorgen sich momentan nur um die Statistik ihres Hauses. ICH sorge mich um das Leben meines Patienten." House wurde laut. „Die Spender-Option funktioniert sowieso nur, wenn nicht noch ein Organ den Geist aufgibt. Seiner Lunge geht's nicht gut und sein Hirn ist als nächstes dran."

„Dr. House," begann Dr. Green, „Sie sagen, der Patient stirbt mit neunzig Prozent Wahrscheinlichkeit so oder so."

„Das ist richtig."

„Und die letzten zehn Prozent liegen alleine in der unerprobten Virustherapie."

„Ja. Er hat nichts zu verlieren und das ist ihm klar."

„Es könnte ihn auch umbringen." gab Dr. Seung zu bedenken.

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört?" fuhr House die Kollegin an. „Was von ‚er stirbt sowieso' haben Sie nicht verstanden?"

„Dr. House!" Cuddy rief ihn zur Ordnung. „Der Rat zieht sich zurück. Wir werden Sie unsere Entscheidung wissen lassen." House humpelte hinaus auf den Gang, wo er sich auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Er arbeitete bereits an Plan B. Sollte der Rat seine Zustimmung verweigern, müsste er einen anderen Weg finden. Die Frage war, wie?

Er saß da, den Kopf auf den Griff seines Stocks gestützt und grübelte über alle möglichen Auswege nach. Es gab keinen Sicheren Weg, den gab es fast nie.

Irgendwann stoppe ein Paar blanker Damenschuhe vor ihm. Er blickte auf. „Du warst schon immer sehr überzeugend, Gregory." sagte sie leise. Insgeheim bewunderte sie seinen bedingungslosen Einsatz. Er nickte, in Gedanken schon wieder weit weg. Er zückte sein Handy, und rief das Labor an, um sich genauere Instruktionen geben zu lassen, wie der Patient während der Therapie zu versorgen war. Sie versprachen ihm einen Wissenschaftler, der den Eingriff begleiten würde. Die Frau würde am nächsten Morgen eintreffen.

Er blaffte seine Befehle, listete alles Equipment und alle nötigen Medikamente auf, die gefälligst am nächsten Morgen bereitliegen sollten. Cuddy würde DuPont mit Massen von Verzichtserklärungen überhäufen. „Haltet ihn bis morgen um Neun am Leben, klar?"

Er ging heim. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden…

Er stand unter der Dusche, als das Telefon los ging. Fluchend kletterte er hinaus und humpelte triefnass quer durchs Wohnzimmer, rutschte aus und wäre fast gestürzt. „Hallo?"

„House?"

„Stella!" er machte sich vorsichtig auf den Rückweg ins Bad, bevor er einen Wasserschaden verursachte. „Wie geht's Dir?"

„Gut. Bist Du heute nüchtern?"

Er konnte sie lächeln hören, seine Knie wurden weich und er setzte sich auf den Hocker in der Dusche „Nüchtern und auch noch wach. Bist Du noch in Rom?"

„Ja, noch ein paar Stunden. Wie geht's Dir?"

„Ich bin OK."

„Das sagst Du immer. Sei ehrlich." Sie schalt ihn sanft.

„War ein anstrengender Tag. Morgen nippelt mein Patient wahrscheinlich ab. Fin wird mir die Ohren vollheulen. Freu' mich schon."

„Sei nicht so! Der Junge verliert seinen Vater."

„Er kann ihn nichtmal leiden!"

„Aber es ist sein Vater. Daran ändert nichts etwas."

„Erzähl mir was Neues!" sagte House betont gelangweilt.

„Wie würdest Du Dich fühlen, in seiner Situation?" fragte sie mit leichtem Vorwurf.

Er musste nicht lange nachdenken „Ich würde eine teure Flasche Schampus kaufen, mich besaufen und auf sein Grab pissen, bevor ich seine Sachen verbrenne." Aber sein Alter war gesund wie ein Pferd – den brachte nichts um. Leider.

Stella war schockiert von der Vehemenz und dem Hass in Houses Stimme und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu fangen. „Gregory?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe Dich. Du bist ein großartiger Mann."

Oh, ihm wurde immer ganz anders, wenn sie solche Sachen sagte! Auch wenn es nur nette Lügen waren, er hörte derartige Komplimente nur selten. Aber jetzt spürte er ihr Fehlen nur um so schmerzhafter. „Pass auf Dich auf, Stella. Komm heil zurück."

Sie legten auf. Telefonate waren erbärmlich, fand Stella, wenn man nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Telefonsex haben konnte. Aber auf der Piazza di San Marco war das wohl nicht angemessen, dachte sie mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Auf dem Flug nach Kairo las Stella in einem der Bücher, dass ein befreundeter Psychiater ihr geschickt hatte. Sie befassten sich mit Kindesmissbrauch und den Überlebenden. Erschreckend viele Verhaltensmuster, die House aufwies, wurden in dem Buch beschrieben. Es wurde erläutert, dass vor allem solche Überlebende, die schon sehr jung häuslicher Gewalt ausgesetzt waren, deutliche soziale Auffälligkeiten zeigten, starke emotionale Defizite, Bindungsunfähigkeit, extremes Misstrauen und Selbstaggression. In dem Buch waren auch Berichte abgedruckt, die sich mit psychologischer Gewalt befassten, um aufzuzeigen, dass nicht nur Schläge tiefe Wunden hinterlassen konnten.

Sie holte ihr Tagebuch heraus und begann, zu schreiben

„Ich habe eben mit Gregory telefoniert. Er sagte, wenn sein Vater stürbe, würde er ihm ‚aufs Grab pissen'. Ich habe noch nie so viel Hass in seiner Stimme gehört! Ich denke, was immer ihm als Kind angetan wurde, sein Vater hat es getan. Sollte ich diesen Dreckskerl je treffen, werde ich ihm die Augen auskratzen und sollte er fragen, warum?, dann schneide ich ihm die Eier ab!

Ich habe Dodos Bücher gelesen. Naja, das Meiste davon. Gregory muss unglaublich stark sein, um trotz allem so normal zu sein! Ich liebe ihn ja trotz seiner Macken, aber es ist kaum vorstellbar, was für ein Traum von einem Mann er hätte werden können, wenn sein Vater ihn nicht so total versaut hätte.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, wenn ich die Berichte einiger Überlebender lese, dann sehe ich immer einen kleinen Jungen mit blauen Augen, der geschlagen, erniedrigt und verachtet wird. Erstaunlich, dass noch so viel Zärtlichkeit in ihm ist."

In diesem Moment fasste Stella den Entschluss, das diese drei Monate die letzten dieser Art wären. House war wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu bitten, nicht zu fahren. Fühlte er sich betrogen? Im Stich gelassen? Glaubte er, sie habe sein bisschen Vertrauen missbraucht? Verfluchte Scheiße!

Am nächsten Morgen war House um halb Acht in PPTH und überzeugte sich von dem Zustand seines Patienten, der mittlerweile in einen Reinraum verlegt worden war. Alle Geräte standen bereit, ein REA-Wagen war da und jede Menge Infusionsbeutel. Spritzen waren aufgezogen und seine Welpen waren startklar.

Sohn und Mutter seines Patienten waren da und verständlicherweise aufgeregt. House schmetterte sie recht unsanft ab und erklärte, weder Ian noch er hätte im Moment Zeit für Gespräche. Dann verschwand er in der Schleuse zum Reinraum.

Er schickte Cameron ins Foyer, die Wissenschaftlerin abzuholen. Als diese den Vorraum betrat, um die sterile Kleidung anzuziehen, fielen House, Chase und Foreman der Unterkiefer herunter: die Gute sah aus wie ein Model für Damenunterwäsche!

„Oh, Mann, wir werden Münzen werfen müssen." Murmelte House, der natürlich darauf bedacht war, sein Macho-Image aufrecht zu halten.

„Hallo. Fran Mathers. Sie müssen Dr. House sein." Sie hielt ihm dummerweise die Rechte hin, was ihr sofort etliche Minuspunkte einbrachte. House zuckte nicht mit der Wimper während er sie unverwandt anstarrte. „Oh, wie dumm von mir. Verzeihen Sie." Nun gab es die linke Hand aber nun nickte House ihr nur kurz zu.

„Können wir loslegen?" fragte House.

„Ich möchte mich vom Zustand des Patienten überzeugen. Ihre Blicke schweiften über die Monitore und sie nahm das Krankenblatt in die Hand.

„Ähm… das dauert hoffentlich nicht zu lange. Wir haben ihn extra für Sie warm gehalten, wissen Sie?" Houses Stock hämmerte ungeduldig auf den Boden.

„Dr. House, Sie können sicher verstehen, dass wir ein Interesse daran haben, sicherzustellen, dass der Patient in guter Verfassung ist -"

„Wäre er das, dann wären Sie jetzt nicht hier." blaffte der Diagnostiker „Der Mann geht drauf, Dr. Mathers! Können wir vielleicht anfangen?" House deutete auf den Koffer mit Biohazard-Symbol darauf. „Cameron, schalten sie die Aufnahme ein." Als Cameron nickte, begann House „Dienstag, 3. August 2006, Acht Uhr dreizehn. Anwesend sind Dr. Cameron, Dr. Mathers von GenTec inc., Dr. Foreman, Dr. Chase und Dr. House. Der Pateint, Ian DuPont leidet an SIRS durch aktue Pneumokokken-Infektion mit einem voll resistenten Stamm. Dr. Mathers leitet eine experiemtelle Virale Therapie ein."

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wurde alles per video aufgezeichnet. Jede Verabreichung, jede Statusänderung würde so für das Protokoll – und für GenTec – nachvollziehbar sein. Mathers injizierte die speziell gezüchteten Viren über die Infusionsleitung. House überprüfte DuPonts Atemwege und als er diese frei fand, entkoppelte er das Beatmungsgerät und tauschte es gegen eine Atemmaske aus. Er wollte lieber auch direktes Feedback vom Patienten haben.

House setzte sich hin. Er rieb sein Bein geistesabwesend, während er der leisen Unterhaltung der anderen Ärzte lauschte.

„Ich… möchte meinen… Sohn sehen." Murmelte DuPont

„Sie sollten sich nicht aufregen."

„Wenn Sie ihn nicht herschaffen, DANN werde ich mich aufregen."

„werden Sie mich wieder schlagen?"

„Definitiv."

„Na, jetzt hab' ich aber Angst! Chase, schaffen Sie den Jungen hier rein. Für's Protokoll: der Patient besteht darauf, seinen Sohn zu sprechen. Fineas DuPont wird sich steril machen und dann diesen Raum betreten."

Kaum war Fin im Zimmer, fing House ihn ab und zerrte ihn in die gegenüberliegende Ecke „Du bist nur hier drin, weil Dein Alter mir Schläge angedroht hat. Reg' ihn nicht auf, sonst schlage ICH Dich – und ich habe eine Waffe." Er zeigte seinen Stock.

Fin nickte und trat ans Bett. Dann blickte er auf – House war ihm gefolgt. „Kann ich nicht bisschen Privatspäre haben?"

„Nope."

Fin seufzte. „Papa…"

„Mein Junge… ich… ich hab's Dir nicht leicht gemacht."

Fin schwieg – was sollte er dazu sagen? Es war die Wahrheit.

„Aber Du hast Deinen Weg gemacht. Ganz alleine. Das war nicht recht, aber ich bin stolz auf Dich."

House starrte auf die Monitore und versuchte, das Gespräch zu ignorieren. Ging aber nicht.

„Oh…"

„Ich hatte hier genug Zeit, nachzudenken. Ich… habe Dich bestraft dafür, dass… MEINE Träume nicht wahr wurden." Der Mann machte eine Pause, atmete schwer. House prüfte die Werte. Noch ging es. „Es… tut mir leid…"

„Oh, Papa!" Fin heulte. House rollte die Augen.

„Dein Freund… hier hat Recht: ich… bin ein Idiot… ich hoffe, ich bekomme die Chance…das… wieder gut … zu… machen." Die Werte gerieten ausser Kontrolle.

„OK, das ist genug. Alle haben sich lieb und die Welt ist in Ordnung." House schloss duPont wieder an das Beatmungsgerät an und ließ seine Welpen den Mann stabilisieren, während er Fin zum Ausgang schob.

„Lass ihn nicht sterben, House!" bettelte Fin.

„Wir tun, was wir können, aber ich kann's nicht versprechen. Geh jetzt."

Stella war endlich angekommen und packte ihre Sachen in den kleinen Spind im Frauen-Schlafraum. Als sie eine billige, weiße Plastiktüte fand, runzelte sie die Stirn. Was war das? Ach ja, House hatte von einer schusssicheren Weste erzählt! War der Beutel dafür nicht zu groß? Sie sah hinein: zerknüllter Stoff. Nanu? Sie zog ihn heraus und lachte: er hatte ihr ein paar seiner Hemden eingepackt, damit sie darin schlafen konnte! Sie hielt eines vor ihr Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Gregory! After-Shave, Dusch-Gel, der Schweiß eines Tages, der Körper ihres Geliebten, alles war darin gefangen. Dann kam die Weste. Sie war so dünn, dass sie sich fragte, ob dieses Ding wirklich Schutz bieten konnte? Ein Teddybär. Schon die Machart verriet, dass er sehr alt sein musste. Und er war recht mitgenommen. House musste ihr nicht sagen, dass er sie liebte, was er tat war so unglaublich liebevoll, sie verstand ihn auch so! Stella presste das Stofftier an ihre Brust. Naja, er roch nicht besonders gut. House war eine Schlampe, der Teddy war wahrscheinlich die letzten dreißig Jahre nicht gewaschen worden. Egal. Was war das denn? Ein Ball? Stella griff noch einmal in den Beutel. Nein, ein Ball war es nicht. Ein Plastikherz aus dem Anatomie-Unterricht! Sie sah die Pflaster darauf kleben und runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn nun heißen? Sie drehte das lebensechte Organ in ihrer Hand bis sie die Schrift sah. ‚GREGORY' „House, Du wahnsinniger!" flüsterte sie.

Das war sein Herz! Eine humorvolle aber sehr ernste Erinnerung daran, dass sie sein beschädigtes Herz in Händen hielt. ‚Du wirst mir das Herz brechen' hatte er vor wenigen Tagen gesagt.

Aber dann war die Zeit zum Träumen vorbei und die harsche Realität des Flüchtlingslagers holte sie zurück. Die liebevoll bedachten Gaben blieben achtlos auf dem Bett liegen.

Als sie ins Bett fiel, war sie zu müde, um zu telefonieren oder Tagebuch zu schreiben.

Im Laufe der nächsten 30 Stunden bekam Houses Team wenig Schlaf. Sie mussten DuPont drei mal Wiederbeleben und an eine künstliche Niere anschließen, da die vielen Giftstoffe des Kampfes in ihm von seinen angegriffenen Organen nicht abgebaut werden konnten.

Sie teilten sich die Wach-Perioden so gut es ging ein, aber sie waren alle froh, dass Dr. Mathers da war, denn sie wusste, was in dem Mann vorging und so ersparte sie zu lange Findungsphasen.

Fin uns seine Großmutter saßen auf dem Gang und starrten die zugezogenen Vorhänge an. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, aber sie sagten sich, solange kein Arzt herauskam, war es wohl gut.

Dann kam das Fieber. DuPonts Körper hatte den neuen Feind identifiziert und attackierte nun. Im Gegenzug pumpten sie ihn mit Immunsuppresiva voll. Ohne Pneumokokken würden die Viren, wenn alles gut ging, verenden.

Nach 38 Stunden schickte House Chase in den Ruheraum. Der Intensivmediziner hatte hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. „Gehen Sie sich ausruhen, Chase. Schicken sie Foreman hierher. Und sagen Sie den Angehörigen, dass er leben wird." House warf ein Vicodin ein und seufzte.

Dr. Mathers hing auf ihrem Stuhl und blickte House an. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden, sie mochte nicht, wie er mit seinen Leuten umsprang. Aber eines musste sie ihm lassen: „Sie haben ein hervorragendes Team, Herr Kollege."

„Ja, man könnte sie bald auswildern." Er gähnte so heftig, als ob es seinen Kopf spalten würde. „Foreman, Sie übernehmen jetzt hier. Halten Sie ihn stabil, lassen sie alle zwei Stunden Leber- und Nierenwerte überprüfen. Chase macht jetzt Pause, Cameron macht die Laufarbeit. Sie wechseln alle drei Stunden die Rollen. Ich bin zu Hause. Dr. Mathers, Sie bekommen eine Kopie des Videoprotokolls." House wollte zum Ausgang humpeln, aber im Flur fiel Fin ihm um den Hals. Der Arzt erstarrte und ließ es über sich ergehen.

„Ist gut, ist gut." Er schälte sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Fin heulte. Schon wieder! So oft hatte der Junge in den letzten neun Monaten nicht geflennt. House drückte ihm ein Päckchen Tempos in die Hand und ließ ihn stehen. Noch im Aufzug warf er zwei weitere Vicodin ein. Am Empfang ließ er sich ein Taxi rufen und fiel zu Hause ins Bett.

Schlafen konnte er nicht - nach vierzig Stunden ohne Schlaf war er völlig überdreht, er hatte auch spürbar zu viel Vicodin geschluckt und nichts gegessen. Also kroch er auf die Couch und starrte hirnlos auf den flackernden Bildschirm seines Fernsehers. //Schön wach bleiben, House!//

House hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so da gesessen hatte. Als das Telefon klingelte, musste er husten bevor er zum dem Apparat schweben konnte.

„Huh?" lallte er in den Hörer.

„House?"

„Oh, Schternschennn…"

Stella konnte es nicht fassen: war er schon wieder betrunken? „bist Du schon wieder betrunken?" sie konnte den Vorwurf nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„nööö."

„Du klingst aber so."

„Schtellllla! Isch hab viersisch Stunden Dienssst und su viel Vido… Vidico… Pillen halt." Oh, fuck er war ja total high! Er schwebte definitiv. House lachte.

„Scheiße, House. Ich …" Stella war frustriert. House war unbrauchbar. „Ich habe Dein Päckchen gefunden."

„Oh…" er musste husten.

„Das ist sehr lieb von Dir gewesen."

„Binnn Idiot…"

„Unsinn."

„Hätt sag'nn solln, das Du nich geh'n sollsss."

„Ich verspreche Dir, ich werde mich beeilen. Ich bin bald wieder zu Hause."

„Hat schon mein Alter gesagt: binnn Idiot. Nix wert."

„was ist nichts wert?"

„Isch. Isch binnnn nix wert."

Himmel, musste House seinen Moralischen kriegen, wenn sie tausende von Meilen weg war? Wer zog denn hier die Fäden? „Das ist Unsinn!"

„Frach mein' Alten. Der hat allessss veschucht. Konnt nix in misch reinrpügeln. Nur die Scheissse ausss mirraus." House lachte wieder. „Aber da is sssooo viiiiel Scheisse drin… immer wieder… immer wieder…" er stöhnte als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

„Dein Vater? Hat der Dich so verprügelt?" House würde das nie mehr erzählen! Da war Stella sich sicher.

„Jaaa jaa…immer fessste druff….." er schiefte. „Unnn dann kommsss Du. Schääfssste Braut vonnne Welt. Unnn isch lasss Disch gehnn. Idiot! Mein Alllter hat Rescht. Mit mir hälsss keine aus…"

„Ich bin nicht gegangen! Ich komme zurück, kapierst Du das endlich?" oh verdammt, dieses Gespräch verlief gar nicht so, wie geplant. „Ich liebe Dich, hörst Du?"

„Lieb disch auch, Schtellalein. Aber du lässss misch ganz allein." Wieder lachte er „Schtellalein, ganns allein." Wiederholte er im Singsang, „Schtellalein lässt House allein … House allein liebt Stellalein…"

Stella verlor die Nerven – seit Monaten hoffte sie auf diese Worte und nun, da sie sie endlich hörte, waren sie doch nur heiße Luft, ein Gebrabbel, dem House selbst jede Bedeutung nahm. „Hör AUF DAMIT!" brüllte sie in den Hörer. Es herrschte völlige Stille. Gespenstisch nach all dem Gelalle. Nichts, nur ein kleines Geräusch ein leises Seufzen.

„House?"

Nichts. Verdammt, war die Leitung wieder tot? Das passierte hier dauernd. Sie hätte sich ein Satellitentelefon besorgen sollen, dachte Stella. Aber die waren unbezahlbar.

„House, bist Du noch da?"

„Hau mich nich…" flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht anschreien." Stella hätte sich am liebsten selbst getreten. Dass er sie aber auch immer derart provozierte!

Schweigen.

„House, hörst Du? Ich würde Dir nie weh tun, das weißt Du doch."

„OK…" flüsterte er nach einer langen Pause.

„Kannst Du das mit dem Lieben noch mal sagen, House?"

„Huh? Isss die Leitung scho schlecht?"

„Ich würde es gerne noch mal hören."

„Nööö." Er lachte wieder leise, hustete dann.

//arschloch!// egal, wie stoned House auch gerade war, er blieb einfach ein Dreckskerl, der Stella dauernd in ein Wechselbad von Gefühlen stürzte „Bitte!"

„nööö. Isch bin lieb, Du brüllsss misch ann… nö, nööö." Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er nun schmollte.

„House, Du hast das noch nie gesagt."

„Pech." Er klang trocken und etwas nüchterner

„Hey, ich hab' Dein Herz hier. Wenn du motzt, piekse ich eine Nadel rein!" drohte sie.

„machsst Du schon die ganze Zeit mit'm riiiesen Messer stocherste drin rum. Auu!"

„Hast Du geraucht oder bist Du erkältet?" fragte sie besorgt

„Häh?"

„Du hast Husten."

„oooch, das kommt von den Pillchen, glaub ich." Er klang völlig unbesorgt.

„Wie viele hast Du genommen?" Stella war beunruhigt.

„Pffft. Bis das Beinchen nich mehr weh tat."

„Du BIST ein Idiot, House."

„Ich huste noch. Atemlähmung hustet nich mehr, Stella mein Sternchen. Ich bin nur total high." Er lachte dreckig.

„Mach Dir einen starken Kaffe und nimm dann eine kalte Dusche, hörst Du? Ich werde -" mit einem lauten Krachen gab die Verbindung den Geist auf. Stella fluchte. Das konnte so nicht weiter gehen! Sie würde das nicht länger mitmachen!

House stand unentschlossen im Wohnzimmer. Was hatte sie gesagt? Hatte sie was gesagt? Er starrte auf das Telefon in seiner Hand – wo kam das her? Er schwebte zum Sofa zurück und betrachtete das Telefon. Hatte er eben telefoniert oder wollte er das noch tun? Über diesen anstrengenden Gedanken sank er in die tiefe Schwärze völligen Vergessens.

House erschien erst gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages im PPTH. Cameron stellte ihm wortlos eine Tasse Kaffee hin und begann dann, ihn über DuPonts Status zu informieren.

„Hey, es reicht, wenn Sie sagen, er erholt sich. Nerven Sie mich nicht mit Skalen-Werten, ja?" er fühlte sich miserabel, wusste immer noch nicht so ganz, ob er wirklich mit Stella telefoniert hatte, oder ob das Wunschdenken gewesen war. Worüber hatten sie geredet – wenn überhaupt? Er ärgerte sich über das vergeudete Gespräch – wofür war es gut, high zu sein, wenn man einen Filmriss hatte?

„Also gut: es geht ihm besser. Die Leber erholt sich. Die Nieren sind nicht völlig kaputt. Und wenn Sie nicht zu DuPont wollen, dann können Sie in der Ambulanz arbeiten. Dr. Cuddy suchte Sie schon." Cameron drehte sich um und ging. Sollte der Blödmann seinen Kater doch an anderen auslassen!

Mit einem langen Umweg über die Kantine, wo er nichts fand, was ihm schmeckte. Also humpelte er betont langsam in die Ambulanz. Sie wiesen ihm Zimmer zwo zu.. Als er hineinging, machte er ein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Oh Gott, ist sie so hässlich?" eine komplett verschleierte Frau saß da – außer einem schmalen Schlitz für die Augen war alles unter den Massen eines tiefschwarzen Tschador verborgen. Ihr Mann stand neben ihr.

„Was?" fragte der Mann.

„Wie?" fragte House zurück, befriedigt, dass er damit den Mann verwirrt hatte.

House starrte auf die vermummte Gestalt, dann auf die Krankenakte. Schmerzen im Unterbauch. Dann sah er wieder der Frau an – zumindest vermutete er, dass sich unter all dem Stoff eine Frau befand. „Machen Sie sich bitte frei, ich hole eine Schwester."

Der Mann sagte irgendetwas auf Arabisch.

Als House mit der Schwester zurückkehrte, war die Situation optisch unverändert. Der Arzt starrte auf den Tschador, dann auf den Ehemann, dann wieder auf den Tschador. Dann sah er sich im Raum um „Ist das ‚Versteckte Kamera'?" dann sah er wieder das schwarze Tuch an „Legen Sie sich bitte hin." Er zeigte auf die Liege.

Der Ehemann übersetzte und die Frau legte sich hin.

House griff nach dem Saum der vielen Meter Stoff und begann, sie hochzuschieben, als die Frau erschrocken etwas rief und die Hand des Mannes House stoppte. „Was tun Sie?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?" fragte House frech. „Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus. Darin untersucht man Leute, wenn sie krank sind. Ihre Frau ist doch krank, oder?"

„Das sollen SIE doch herausfinden!" antwortete der Ehemann ungehalten.

„Es ist Ihnen vielleicht nicht klar, aber hier gehört zum Untersuchen etwas, das man ‚Sehen' nennt. Und manchmal auch ‚Tasten und Abhören'. So," er deutete auf die voll verschleierte Frau, „Kann ich das nicht."

„Alles was Sie tun müssen, können Sie so tun." Insistierte der Mann.

„Bin ich etwa Supermann? Habe ich den Röntgenblick?" House schüttelte den Kopf „Ich könnte vielleicht einen Fehler im Stoff diagnostizieren, ja, oder einen offenen Saum. Ihre Frau, die kann ich nicht mal erahnen!"

„Keusches Abtasten ist durchaus gestattet. Natürlich nicht… nicht da…" erläuterte der Ehemann weiter.

„DA" äffte House nach. „Wo ist das DA denn? Hier?" er griff an seine Nase, „oder da?" er griff seine Schulter, „Oder doch dort?" er griff sich provokant in den gut gefüllten Schritt seiner Jeans. Die Schwester wurde rot, aber sie starb beinahe vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

Die Frau hielt sich die Augen zu, der Mann war versteinert. House stand auf.

„Hören Sie, ich kann hier ein schlechtes Regentänzchen aufführen, bissen Ommm machen, was natürlich alles nichts bringen wird, oder Sie erlauben einem westlichen Mediziner in einem westlichen Krankenhaus seine westliche Medizin anzuwenden, nach westlichen Methoden. Im Gegenzug erhalten Sie eine tolle Diagnose, Medizin und alles wird gut. Aber SO kann niemand ihre Frau untersuchen!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Tja, dann…" House stand auf.

An der Tür stoppte Schwester Emma ihn. „Herr Doktor, vielleicht – ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht könnte eine weibliche Ärztin….?

War ja eine Frage wert. „Würde eine weibliche Ärztin ihre Frau SEHEN dürfen?"

„Ja."

„Besorgen Sie ´ne Ärztin, Schwester Emma." Befahl House. „Und sehen Sie mir nicht dauern DA hin, Schwester!" raunte er ihr zu.

In einem Anfall von Mut tat sie, was sich wohl noch niemand getraut hatte. Statt House wegen der Anzüglichkeit bei Cuddy zu verpetzen, kniff sie ihm in den Hintern. „Jetzt sind wir quitt, Doc." Lächelte sie ihn zuckersüß an. Oh, das würde was zu erzählen geben, freute sich Schwester Emma.

Stella Bridges hatte einen halben Tag frei. Sie war früh ins Bett gegangen und träumte vor sich hin. Ihr Tagebuch lag aufgeschlagen neben ihr, ein Eintrag von vor fast vier Monaten:

„Heute haben wir zum ersten Mal richtig miteinander geschlafen. Er war erstaunlich rücksichtsvoll und darauf bedacht, dass ich meinen Spaß habe! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet- die meisten Kerle sind stolz, wenn sie es vier Minuten schaffen und das war's dann.

House war ganz anders.

Er ist es definitiv nicht gewöhnt, das eine Frau die Führung übernimmt, aber er hat sich darauf eingelassen. Ich habe ihn ganz langsam ausgezogen und jeden Zenitmeter Haut geküsst. Das war taktisch klug, denn so war es ‚normal' dass ich sein Bein geküsst habe. Er ist furchtbar gehemmt wegen dieser scheiß-Narbe. Es sieht auch nicht schön aus – der Operateur muss besoffen gewesen sein. Aber sie ist ein Teil von ihm, und sie stößt mich auch nicht ab. An Worte glaubt er nicht, also lasse ich Taten srechen. Ihn da zu küssen hat irgendwas mit ihm angestellt. Er hat meinen Namen geflüstert, immer und immer wieder. Steine Stimme war rau und heiser vor Erregung.

Anfassen ist bei ihm tabu, aber heute Nacht, hey! Er bestand nur aus Händen und Lippen. Der Kontrast zwischen seinen Lippen und dem Drei-Tage-Bart ist irre, besonders, wenn er mich leckt. Und das macht er phantastisch gut, er saugt an meinem Kitzler, lässt die Schamlippen an seinem Bart entlang reiben – unfassbar! Er ist sehr aufmerksam und hat schnell herausgefunden, dass ich eine sehr direkte Verbindung zwischen meinen Brustwarzen und meiner Scheide besitze. Ich habe ihn ein wenig ermutigen müssen, dass er auch etwas fester zupacken kann, aber dann war er sehr einfallsreich mit seinen sensiblen Händen, seinen Lippen und Zähnen.

Ich glaube, er hat ernsthaft Angst, mir weh zu tun.

Ich habe nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber das war wohl das längste Vorspiel aller Zeiten. Es scheint ihm Spaß zu machen, mich zu sehen, wie ich ihn anbettele, dass er mich endlich nimmt. Aber ich habe ihm erst einmal mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt! Habe ihn auf den Rücken gelegt und ihn geblasen. Da stehen sie alle drauf. Er schmeckt gut, egal, wo. Als ich seine Hoden lutschen wollte, hat er gekniffen. Das war ihm nicht geheuer, aber er hat sich dann doch entspannt und nachdem ich ihn eine Weile geleckt hatte, habe ich erst einen, dann den anderen eingesaugt und mit meiner Zunge massiert. Liebe Güte! Die waren so groß und hart, er hat sicher seit vorgestern nicht masturbiert. Er macht kaum Geräusche, aber seine Hoden zu lutschen fand er wohl sehr geil, denn er hat geseufzt. Ein wunderbares Geräusch – ganz sanft, fast nicht zu hören, so wie der Wind, wenn er durchs Schilf streicht.

Seine Brustwarzen sind furchtbar empfindlich – mit Kratzen und Beissen ist da nicht viel zu machen, glaube ich. Dafür hat er einen Punkt am Hals, da wo die Schulter anfängt. Ihn da zu beißen bringt ihn mindestens zwei Schritte näher an den Höhepunkt.

Ich habe auf ihm gesessen. Mit dem Bein ist so einiges an Stellungen nicht oder nur schwer möglich. So ist es für ihn bequem, er hat die Hände frei und ich habe relativ viel Kontrolle. Dachte ich.

Ich habe ihn sofort tief reingenommen, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn seine Augen sind fast aus dem Kopf gefallen. Ah, seine Augen! Wenn er erregt ist, sind sie Kobaltblau und staunen mich an.

Ich hatte es schon ein bisschen eilig nach all dem Vorspiel, aber er hat immer wieder den Rhythmus unterbrochen und wieder und wieder verhindert, dass ich kam. Oder er. Immer wieder änderte er den Winkel, in dem er Stieß (das kann er gut, trotz des Beines). Dann, endlich, hielt er mich an den Brustwarzen fest, so dass ich mich fast gar nicht bewegen konnte und oh Gott, war das gut! Stieß hart und tief in mich, immer und immer wieder, bis ich dann kam. Kommen durfte. Ich fürchte, das halbe Haus hat das mitbekommen.

Er ließ mich eine Minute oder so Luft holen, dann fasste House meine Hüften und zeigte mir, wie ich ihn reiten sollte. Tief und langsam. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz und gar seiner lust hin. Er war beinahe schön, wie er da lag, extatisch. Als er kam, flogen seine Augen auf und er sah mich an, als ob er es nicht glauben könnte, was da gerade passierte. Er bockte wie ein wildes Pferd, aber kein Geräusch kam aus ihm heraus. Ich wüsste gerne, was ihn zum Schreien bringt, ob das überhaupt geht. Aber wir haben ja noch viel Zeit, das herauszufinden. Er hat kein Problem damit, penetriert zu werden, das habe ich schon letztes Mal gelernt. Als ich über seinen After strich, hat er quasi darum gebeten, dass ich ihn nehme. Er kam fast sofort, als ich in ihm war. Er ist heiß und eng und riecht gut. Das verspricht viel Abwechslung im Bett!"

Drei Tage später

House, Wilson und Fin saßen in Houses Wohnzimmer und machten ‚Männerabend' mit Pizza, Bier und Indiana Jones 1 bis 3. Gerade öffneten die Bösen am Ende von Teil eins die Bundeslade (eine Kiste über deren Design Fin sich köstlich amüsierte – für ihn war der ganze Film eine gigantische Komödie und er lachte an Stellen, die Wilson überhaupt nicht witzig fand, auch nicht nach dem 3. Bier), da klingelte das Telefon.

House sprang wie elektrisiert auf und bewies wieder einmal, wie erstaunlich schnell er sein konnte, wenn er wollte. „Hallo? Stella? Wer…WAS?"

Wilson hielt den Film an und starrte auf House. Der war kreidebleich geworden.

„Was ist?" fragte Fin erschrocken. Ging es seinem Vater schlechter? Wilson brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

„Wie ist der Status? Moment." House humpelte zum Klavier und kritzelte etwas auf seinen Noten. „Ja… ja…bitte? Wieviel? Nein… Wie ist Ihre Prognose? Ich… ich werd's versuchen. Warten Sie! Ihre Telefonnummer?" House wiederholte die lange Nummer, dann legte er auf. Er saß auf dem Klavierhocker und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen.

„House?" Wilson fragte vorsichtig.

„Es hat einen Überfall gegeben. Eine Mörsergranate ist ihm Hospital eingeschlagen. Irgendein Trümmerstück hat Stella am Kopf erwischt. Sie liegt im Koma." House starrte auf seine Hände.

„Oh mein Gott." Wilson fühlte, wie sein Herz in die Hose rutschte.

„Er meint, wenn man sie nicht da rausholt, hat sie keine Chance. Sie atmet nicht."

„Dann holen wir sie raus!"

„Wilson, da fliegt keine Maschine mehr hin. Wir kommen da nicht hin." Scheiße, dachte House. Was konnten sie tun? Oh lieber Gott, Stella lag im Koma! Und sie würde sterben… Houses Welt ging unter.

„Klar fliegen wir da hin!" meinte Fin. Er zückte sein Handy und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste.

Die beiden Ärzte starrten den jungen Archäologen an.

„Mami hat ein Flugzeug" erklärte der junge Mann (‚Mami' ist die französische Koseform für ‚Oma'), der oft französische Worte in seinen Sätzen verwendete. Nur wenn er sich sehr aufregte war allerdings ein leiser Akzent in seinem perfekten Englisch zu hören – er hatte viel Zeit in der Heimat der Familie verbracht.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte Fin das wichtigste Telefonat seines Lebens beendet. „Also, wenn ihr für die medizinische Versorgung sorgt, bekommt ihr Mamis Jet. Der Pilot ist schon wach."

Wilson rief Cuddy an und bekam sofort freie Bahn. Dreißig Minuten später waren die drei Männer im Krankenhaus. Cuddy war auch schon da und erteilte Anweisungen für die Zusammenstellung der Gerätschaften und Medikamente.

„Dr. Cuddy? Ich bin Fin DuPont. Meine Großmutter möchte gerne so viel mitnehmen, wie möglich ist. Sie wird die Differenz selbstverständlich begleichen und die Geräte durch neue erstetzen, soweit sie nicht für den Transport von Dr. Bridges benötigt werden."

„Das ist sehr großzügig. Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an."

House war erstaunlich zurechnungsfähig. Er hatte so lange Jahre geübt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, es funktionierte auch jetzt. Alles persönliche tief im Innern verschließend, war er ganz der Profi. Ein Lieferwagen stand am Hintereingang bereit. Wilson staunte über die reibungslose Organisation – die gute Mrs. DuPont war erstaunlich! Sie hatte sogar ein Iridium-Satelliten-Telefon aufgetrieben, damit die Ärzte an jedem abgelegenen Ort erreichbar waren.

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Stapel Geräte und Medikamente durch, prüften zum dritten Mal die Instrumente und waren dann endlich zufrieden. House gab Fin einen Schlüssel „Hier. Du fährst in Stellas Wohnung. Finde die Telefonnummer ihrer Eltern und informiere die."

„Aber -" Fin wollte mit! Er mochte Stella sehr und sorgte sich sehr um sie.

„Nichts da. Du bleibst hier. Viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem musst Du Dich um Deinen Vater kümmern!" damit war die Sache abgetan. Fin kannte House nun lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, wann Diskussionen keinen Sinn hatten.

House warf noch eine lange Tasche auf den Stapel, die er von zu Hause mitgenommen hatte.

„Was ist das?" fragte Wilson.

„Sturmgewehr."

„Kannst Du damit umgehen?" House steckte voller Überraschungen

„Mein Alter wollte, dass ich zu den Marines gehe. Klar kann ich damit umgehen."

„Auf dann." Wilson schob den Wagen an. House drehte sich zu Fin um „Danke. Das werde ich nie vergessen." Dann eilte er Wilson hinterher.

„He! Moment mal!" einen weitere Stimme ertönte von weiter hinten. House starrte Foreman an. „Ihr könnt doch nicht ohne Neurologen fliegen!" der Arzt hatte noch einen weitere Tasche voller Equipment dabei. House war sprachlos, glotzte von Cuddy zu Foreman und zurück.

„Vielen Dank." Sagte Wilson an seiner Stelle. Als alles verstaut war, fuhren sie zum Flugplatz. Der Lear-Jet 45 XR stand im Scheinwerferlicht und wurde unter der Aufsicht des Co-Piloten beladen, alles so gut es ging verzurrt – es war nicht gerade eine Frachtmaschine. „Wir starten in dreißig Minuten. Wir werden nach London fliegen, von da nach Kairo und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn alles gut geht, bekommen wir ein Fenster nach Darfur. Sonst müssen wir im Tchad landen und einen LKW finden. Madame kümmert sich darum, dass dieser Flug als humanitäre Hilfe eingestuft wird."

Und dann ging es auch schon los. Wenigstens hatte in den kleinen Flugzeug jeder einen Fensterplatz und House starrte wie gebannt nach unten, als die Maschine abhob. Er fand es faszinierend, dass so ein schweres Ding wie ein Flugzeug tatsächlich fliegen konnte!

Der Arzt aus Darfur hatte es geschafft, einen möglichst detaillierten Statusbericht ins PPTH zu faxen und Foreman las ihn gründlich durch. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sie dort für eine Druckreduktion gesorgt hatten! Aber sie hatten genug Antibiotika dabei, um einen Kontinent zu sterilisieren. Hauptsache, es ging schnell!

„Wir sollten uns eine Weile Ausruhen. Macht ja keinen Sinn, dort müde anzukommen." Foreman stellte den Sitz auf Schlafstellung und wickelte sich in eine kuschelige Decke ein.

„Er hat Recht," meinte Wilson, der sich zu House umdrehte, „Versuche, ein bisschen zu schlafen."

House starrte weiter auf seine Hände. Sein kopf kreiste ununterbrochen um die gleichen Gedanken: Stella war schwer verletzt. Sie konnte sterben.

„Du bist sonst zu nichts nutze, House."

„Ja ja."

Zwanzig Stunden später hatten sie eine Fluggenehmigung in die Region Darfur. Der Zielflughafen lag nicht weit weg vom Flüchtlingslager und dem beschädigten Hospital. House lud – wie es schien seelenruhig – sein Gewehr, nachdem er die Waffe gründlich inspiziert hatte. Drei Reservemagazine folgten, die er in seinem Rucksack verstaute. Nichts und Niemand würden ihn daran hindern Stella nach Hause zu bringen, wenn sie noch am Leben war. //falscher Gedanke. Sie war auf jeden Fall noch am Leben!//

Wenn Foreman überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er hatte gelernt, seinem Chef so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten.

„Warst Du wirklich beim Militär?" fragte Wilson. Davon hatte er gar nichts gewusst.

„Ja. Mein Alter hatte mich angemeldet, kaum dass ich den High-School Abschluß in der Tasche hatte. Schließlich sollte aus seinem missratenen Söhnchen doch noch ein richtiger Kerl werden." Er lud durch und sicherte das Gewehr. Wilson war unglücklich, so nahe bei einem geladenen Gewehr zu sitzen. „Mir war's erstmal Recht. Hauptsache weit weg von dem Arsch. Naja, nach zwei Jahren haben sie mich rausgeschmissen und ich war endlich mein eigener Herr."

Wilson war schockiert. House hatte nie wirklich von seinem Vater erzählt, aber die Abscheu, die aus den Worten seines Freundes sprach hätte er nicht erwartet. „Sie haben Dich rausgeworfen?"

House zuckte die Achseln. „Du kannst alle Bräute der Welt bürsten, Wilson, aber wehe Du lutschst einen Schwanz. Das ist einfach zu schlecht für die Moral." Meinte House zynisch. Foreman verschluckte sich an seiner Coke. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Oh Mann… wer hätte das gedacht?

„Oh, Mist!" rief House erschrocken. „Jetzt weiß Foreman, dass ich ein bisschen bi bin. Oh je, oh je." Er raufte sich demonstrativ die Haare „Leider können Sie mit der Information nichts anfangen, Foreman, denn Cuddy weiß das schon lange. Und das Beste ist: wenn DAS die Runde macht, weiß ich ja, von wem es kommt."

„Gut, das ist ja dann geklärt." Stoppte Wilson jede weitere Diskussion. „Wir sollten noch einmal durchgehen, wie wir vorgehen, damit Stella möglichst schnell transportbereit ist." Sie hatten während des Fluges die Aufgaben verteilt und durchgesprochen, sich gegenseitig abgefragt und eventuelle Löcher gestopft. Jetzt zog jeder einen Rot-Kreuz-Kittel an und steckte sich seine Gerätschaften in die Taschen und Rucksäcke. House hoffte, die Wege würden nicht zu beschwerlich werden.

Am Landeplatz wartete bereits ein LKW der AU auf sie. Soldaten luden um und klauten etwas weniger, als sie sahen dass einer der Ärzte bewaffnet war und ausgesprochen finster drein sah. Mühsam erklomm House die drei Sprossen ins Führerhaus, Wilson schob von unten. Bleich nahm er Platz und hielt sein protestierendes Bein.

„Sind Sie OK?" fragte Foreman besorgt.

„Geht schon."

Sie konnten das Camp riechen, bevor sie es sahen. Der Anblick war aber noch weit schlimmer als der Gestank! Keiner von ihnen war jemals mit etwas schlimmerem als einem guten, amerikanischen Slum konfrontiert worden und das Bild des absoluten Elends, welches sich hier bot, überwältigte sie völlig.

„Mein Gott!" riefen Wilson und Foreman aus, als der LKW hupend mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in das Camp hineindonnerte. Menschen sprangen aus dem Weg. Vor einem Zelt hielt der Wagen an. Die Männer stiegen aus und als der Fahrer etwas rief, kam ein Weißkittel aus dem Zelt gelaufen.

„Wir kommen um Dr. Bridges zu holen." rief House über den allgemeinen Lärm hinweg.

„Da sind Sie ja tatsächlich!"

„Wo ist sie?"

„Hier lang!" der Mann führte sie in das zerstörte ‚Hospital' – eines der wenigen Steinhäuser weit und breit. Der Gang war immer noch nicht ganz frei geräumt und für House war es eine Qual sondergleichen. Wäre nicht Stella das Ziel gewesen, er hätte es gar nicht erst versucht. Foreman bewachte das Abladen und dirigierte alle Gerate bis auf ein EEG und einen Beatmungsautomaten in das Zelt. Dann folgte er mit den Helfern.

„Ach Du Scheiße!" ein Junge saß neben Bridges' Bett und bediente einen Ambu-Beutel. Bridges' Kopf war verbunden, der rechte Arm geschient. Sie trug noch ihre Kleidung – inklusive der Weste, wie House feststellte. Hoffentlich hatte der Kerl sie gut beatmet! Sonst wäre alles umsonst. „Stella, ich bin's, House. Wilson und Foreman sind auch hier. Wir holen Dich jetzt heim. Bald geht's Dir besser, Sternchen."

In Windeseile wollte Wilson einen Luftröhrenschnitt setzen, als House ihn stoppte. „Auf dem LKW ist kein Strom. Das können wir in Flieger machen. Da ist es auch sauberer."

„Du hast Recht."

Mittlerweile hatte Foreman seinen Teil begonnen: er prüfte Bridges' Zustand, ihre Reflexe und eventuelle Reaktionen auf Schmerz. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie nicht selbst atmete. House hatte sofort eine Infusion mit starkem Breitbandantibiotikum angehängt. Er zog an der Haut ihres Halses „Sie ist dehydriert. Ich gebe Ringer im Schuß – halber Liter subkutan." Er teilte seinen Kollegen mit, was er tat, damit nicht aus Versehen etwas doppelt verabreicht wurde, was fataler sein konnte, als einfache Kochsalzlösung. House zerschnitt die Gurte der Weste und legte so Stellas Oberkörper frei. Dann führte er die Nadel unter die Haut ihres Bauches und ließ die Flüssigkeit einlaufen. Eine Beule bildete sich, wie er befriedigt feststellte.

Foreman hatte mittlerweile das EEG angeschlossen und betrachtete die Hirnströme. „ne schwere Zwei, vielleicht eine leichte Drei. Könnte schlimmer sein."

„Aber warum atmet sie nicht?" Wilson schnitt derzeit Stella die Kleider vom Leib. Sie war schmutzig. Das war nicht gut! „Schließmuskeln arbeiten nicht richtig."

„Schafft mal jemand sauberes Wasser her!" brüllte House. Immerhin, dachte er, die Leute kümmerten sich um ihre Ärzte, denn das Wasser war fast sofort da. Der Pfleger wollte Stella waschen, aber House entriss ihm den Lappen. „Ich mach das!"

Er wusch seine Freundin mit so viel Zartheit, wie die Situation erlaubte – sie mussten in drei Stunden wieder in der Luft sein, oder zwei Tage warten. Letzteres war indiskutabel! Dann setzte er einen Blasenkatheter. Der Beutel füllte sich sofort, wie House erleichtert feststellte. „War wohl nur der Initiale Schock. Alles dicht. Zum glück waren Stellas andere Werte so gut, dass sie zuversichtlich waren, dass sie die Fahrt zum Flugzeug überstehen würde. Bridges und alles Gerät, das sie brauchten, wurde in einen Krankenwagen verladen – das war ein weißer Laster mit Plane über der Ladefläche!.

Sie mussten langsam fahren und die Zeit wurde knapp. Hinter ihnen knallten Schüsse und Wilson spürte, wie ihm das Herz wieder in die Hose rutschte. House barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wilson sah, wie die Schultern seines Freundes zuckten. House hatte sich erstaunlich gehalten – aber jeder hatte seine Grenzen. Wilson wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Houses Schulter „He, die haben sie so gut versorgt, wie sie konnten. Das wird wieder. Sie muss sich nur erholen."

„Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen sollen." Schluchzte der Diagnostiker.

„Das hier ist NICHT Deine Schuld!" Widersprach Wilson heftigst. „Du kannst nicht alles kontrollieren, House."

„Sie ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist… ich… ich fühle mich so hilflos."

„Du hast hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ich kenne keinen, der so besonnen gehandelt hätte."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie machen soll!"

„Hör auf mit dem Mist!" Wilson schüttelte House energisch. „Sie ist nicht tot. Hör auf, Dich in so eine Scheiße ´reinzusteigern, House. Reiß Dich zusammen!" so hatte er noch nie mit House gesprochen, aber er schien durchzudringen. House fasste sich etwas und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Während des Rückfluges teilten sich die drei Ärzte die Betreuung der bewusstlosen Frau. Irgendwann piepste der Beatmungsautomat und House stellte erleichtert fest, dass Stella wieder selbst atmete. Er entfernte das Ventil und versorgte die Wunde. „Das ist gut, Stella. Gib nicht auf, hörst Du?" House redete leise mit ihr – Foreman hatte ihn ermutigt, mit dem Hinweis, dass die meisten Koma-Patienten noch schwache Wahrnehmung ihrer Umwelt hatten. Am Ende seiner Schicht konnte er sich kaum noch gerade halten – sein Bein brachte ihn fast um vor Schmerz.

„Ich geb' Dir was. Du brauchst eine Pause." Wilson zog schon eine Injektion auf.

„Nein…" er wollte da sein, wenn sie aufwachte!

„Doch. Als Dein behandelnder Arzt sage ich: Pause. Los, her mit dem Arm."

Foreman beobachtete das Intermezzo von seinem Sitz aus. House war wirklich ein Kämpfer, wie er im Buche stand! Aber was immer Wilson ihm spritzte, es ließ ihn fast sofort KO gehen. Gewissenhaft schrieb Wilson die Entnahme auf.

„Das ging aber schnell."

„Ja, das gute, alte Morphium. Ist er nicht gewöhnt."

„Die letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden hätten auch einen Elefanten geschafft. Für sein Bein muss das die Hölle gewesen sein." Foreman nickte.

„Ja. Ich kümmere mich mal darum." Wilson massierte die harten Muskeln so gut er es konnte. So würde House wenigstens mit etwas weniger Schmerzen aufwachen können.

Obwohl sie fast non-stop in der Luft waren, dauerte es doch fast drei Tage, bis sie wieder in Princeton waren. Am Flugplatz lauerte schon die Presse, die sie wie Schmeißfliegen umschwirrten und an ihrer Arbeit hinderten.

„Lady, nehmen sie das Ding aus meinem Gesicht, oder es passiert was!" drohte House in seiner üblichen netten Art.

„Finden Sie es fair, dass dort unten hunderte Menschen sterben, während Sie EINE Frau für zigtausend Dollar ausfliegen lassen, betreut von nicht weniger als drei Ärzten?" fragte eine besonders penetrante Reporterin.

„Hören Sie, sie dämliche Kuh! Wenn Sie ihr Kind retten könnten, würde Sie es dann krepieren lassen, nur weil es UNFAIR wäre, es zu retten? Und jetzt verpissen Sie sich! Sonst können Sie mich wegen Körperverletzung!" er schubste die Frau aus dem Weg.

Zwei Tage später:

House saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, in dem Stella lag. Es waren immer noch viele Monitore angeschlossen, aber ihre Vitalfunktionen waren stabil. Niemand konnte sagen, wann sie aufwachen würde. Niemand wusste, wie lange sie in Darfur ohne Sauerstoff gewesen war. Man hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, Jan wäre ‚sofort' bei ihr gewesen, aber in der Hektik – wer konnte wissen, was ‚sofort' bedeutete?

Er hielt ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Erzählte von seinem letzten Patienten, von Steve und davon, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Foreman hatte betont, wie wichtig es sei, dass man mit ihr redete, sie allen Arten von Reizen aussetzte. Sein iPod spielte Stellas Lieblingsmusik, auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag ein getragenes T-Shirt von House.

Die Tür ging auf, Wilson kam herein. Er trug einen Styropor-Essensbehälter. „Hi."

„Hey."

„Und?"

„Nichts."

„Foreman sagte, es wird noch mindestens zwei Tage dauern, bevor sie aufwacht." Wilson setzte sich. „Ich hab' Dir was zu Essen gebracht."

„Hab' kein' Hunger, Wilson." House nahm seine Augen nicht von Stellas ruhiger Form.

„House, Du hast seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen. Du lebst von Kaffee und Pillen. Das geht nicht. Damit bist Du auch Stella keine Hilfe."

„Ich kann's nicht drin behalten. Iss Du das. Bei mir wäre es verschwendet."

„Versuche es wenigstens." Wilson konnte die Spuren den unfreiwilligen Fastens sehen – jeden Tag sah House mehr aus wie ein Gespenst.

„Hey, rumkotzen ist nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung!"

„Na ja, vielleicht bleibt ja ein Happen drin? Es ist Dein Lieblingsessen." Wilson öffnete den Deckel und wedelte den verführerischen Duft zu House hin. Der stöhnte. Er hatte ja Hunger! Nur sein nervöser Magen dachte da anders.

„Gib her!"

„Guter Junge! Iss langsam."

„Ja, Mama." Er nahm einen Bissen, dann noch einen. Der Schmerz war sofort da. „Ich glaube, das ist ein Magengeschwür."

„Oh, war da mal wieder jemand im Internet unterwegs?" Witzelte Wilson, „Warum will jeder heute Arzt spielen?"

„Ich BIN Arzt!" blaffte House zwischen zwei Happen.

„Oh, hab' ich vergessen. Du benimmst Dich nicht wie einer."

„Ich hab' Urlaub."

„Du solltest Deinen Urlaub lieber nehmen, wenn sie wieder wach ist. Wir können uns hier abwechseln- sie wäre nicht alleine."

„Ich bin zu nichts nutze, Wilson. Ich kann nicht geradeaus denken."

„Dann mach Ambulanzdienst"

„Aaaaargh!" House steckte einen Finger demonstrativ in den geöffneten Mund „Noch ein Wort und ich übergebe mich hier und jetzt quer über dein schönes Kittelchen!"

„Das machst Du im Schlaf! Und Du reduzierst Dein Minuskonto. Und du bist in Stellas nähe, wenn sich was ändert. Und Du hast Urlaub übrig, wenn Du ihn brauchst." Wilson zählte die Pluspunkte an den Fingern ab. Alles, was House tat, war, ihm das Essen in die Hand zu drücken und zum Klo zu humpeln.

Als er wieder herauskam, stand ein älteres Ehepaar in der Tür, entsetzt blickten sie auf die Frau im Bett. „Oh mein Gott, Kind!"

„Ich hol' Foreman." Murmelte House und verkrümelte sich schnell, Wilson mit dem Essen und den Eltern zurücklassend. Der Onkologe stand auf.

„Mr. und Mrs. Bridges? Ich bin Dr. Wilson, ein Freund von Stella."

„Hallo. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ihr Arzt wird gleich hier sein. Dr. Foreman ist am besten in der Lage, Ihnen alles zu erklären." Wilson verfluchte House, der sich mal wieder feige abgesetzt hatte.

„Kann sie uns hören?" fragte Mrs. Bridges besorgt.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht." nickte Wilson.

„Oh, Baby, was machst Du für Sachen?" Stellas Mutter strich ihrer Tochter über die Stirn. „Hat sie Schmerzen?"

„Darling, Du hast doch gehört, wir sollen auf ihren Arzt warten. Dr. Wilson war wahrscheinlich nur hier, um sie zu besuchen."

Foreman kam endlich herein, begrüßte die Eltern und erklärte ihnen geduldig alles, was sie wissen wollten. Wilson entschuldigte sich, bat die Eltern aber, später in seinem Büro vorbeizusehen, wenn sie das wollten.

Mr. Bridges küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn, und sagte etwas zu der Bewusstlosen, während seine Frau auf dem Stuhl saß und die Hand hielt, die House die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte.

House stand draußen auf dem Gang und beobachtete alles ausdruckslos. „Hey," sagte Wilson ihm im Vorbeigehen, „Geh da rein oder verschwinde. Was sollen die von Dir denken?"

„Mir doch egal."

„Das sind Bridges' Eltern!"

„Von mir aus können das die Eltern vom Weihnachtsmann sein." House zuckte die Achseln. Was gingen ihn Stellas Eltern an? Nach einer weiteren Minute trollte er sich und humpelte in sein Büro.

Nachdem Foreman so weit alles beantwortet hatte, blieb nur eine Frage offen. Mr. Bridges stellte sie: „Wer hat sie dort herausgeholt?"

„Oh, das ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Dr. House hat einen Freund, dessen Großmutter ist sehr reich. Sie hat das finanziert, das Flugzeug gestellt und so weiter. Dann sind Dr. House, Dr. Wilson und ich hingeflogen und haben sie da ´rausgeholt. Das war ihre einzige Chance." erklärte Foreman.

„Dr. House? Gregory House?" fragte die Mutter.

„Ja, Ma'am. Er steht da -" Foreman zeigte auf den verwaisten Flur. „Eben war er noch da."

House hatte sich doch lieber nach Hause verkrümelt. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er Bridges' Eltern nicht sehen wollte. Er wollte einfach nicht. Momentan hatte er noch weniger Lust auf emotionale Situationen als sonst. Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne Wilson gemacht, der den Leuten nicht nur sagte, wo er wohnte, sondern sie auch anwies, Bier und Pizza mitzubringen.

„Dann haben Sie eine Chance, hereingelassen zu werden."

Den verwirrten Blick beantwortete Wilson direkt: „House ist sehr menschenscheu. Er wird versuchen, Sie zu verschrecken. Und sagen Sie ihm nicht, dass Sie das von mir haben, sonst bringt er mich um!"

Und so standen Mr. Und Mrs. Bridges vor der Tür von Baker Street 221 B mit einem Sixpack Canadischen Biers und einer großen Pizza. Sie klopften, aber die Musik von drinnen war zu laut und wütend, also klingelten sie. Die Musik brach ab.

„Hast Du Deinen Schlüssel wieder verloren, oder was?" er riss die Tür auf, Wilson erwartend und starrte die beiden an. Sie starrten zurück. Der Mann da sah schrecklich aus: unrasiert, abgemagert, tiefe schwarze Schatten unter den Augen. Er trug ein verknittertes T-Shirt und Sweat-Pants. Das war ein Arzt??? Stella konnte sich unmöglich in DIESEN Kerl verliebt haben! Mr. Bridges wollte sich schon entschuldigen, sie hätten die falsche Tür erwischt, als seine Frau reagierte. Sie hatte den Stock gesehen und den Mann aus dem Krankenhaus wieder erkannt.

„Sie sind Gergory, nicht wahr?"

House seufzte. „Sie haben mit Wilson gesprochen." Konstatierte er.

„Was meinen Sie?" Mr. Bridges stellte sich dumm.

„Bier. Pizza. Wilson hat Ihnen verraten, wie sie mich bestechen können. Zu blöd, dass ich keinen Hunger habe." sagte er flach.

„Bitte, dürfen wir hereinkommen?" Mr. Bridges wedelte mit dem Bier.

House rollte die Augen. „Fünf Minuten. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Das klang enorm unglaubwürdig für jemanden, der House nicht kannte. Tatsächlich arbeitete er oft noch spät in die Nacht zu Hause, einfach weil es dort bequemer war und ein Bett in der nähe stand.

House humpelte wortlos zum Sessel. Er überließ es den beiden, die Magazine auf dem Sofa beiseite zu schieben, um sich zu setzen. Neuerdings war sein ‚Hobby' Komamedizin. „Das wird Wilson büßen." murmelte er.

„Das erwähnte er." Stellas Vater sah sich um während seine Frau die Zeitungen sorgfältig stapelte und auf den Boden legte. Die Regale quollen über von Büchern, die Bretter bogen sich unter der Last, die meisten waren mit zwei Reihen Büchern überbelegt. Auf dem Boden stapelten sich Magazine, meist medizinische Fachjournale – nur beim Klavier lagen Noten. Die Wohnung war unordentlich. Keine Spur von seiner Tochter, kein Bild, kein persönliches Hab und Gut.

„Stella wohnt nicht hier." Sagte House, der mit Gläsern aus der Küche kam. „Sie hat ihre eigene Wohnung." Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er da kaum hinkam, weil sie im 2. OG ohne Aufzug lag. Noch unnötiger zu erwähnen, dass Stella nur dann nicht bei ihm wohnte, wenn er sie mal wieder aussperrte, um sich haltlos zu besaufen.

„Also, was wollen Sie?" House blickte betont auf seine Uhr, dann riss er sich eins der Biere auf und ließ es durchlaufen.

Stellas Mutter überwand den Affront, weil Wilson sie gewarnt hatte.

„Möchten Sie nicht essen? Sie sehen schrecklich aus." fragte sie besorgt.

„Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihren Ansprüchen nicht genüge. War ‚ne harte Woche: Leben retten und so." er gestikulierte mit seiner Bierflasche und ließ zurückfallen. „Wer ist jetzt bei Stella?" fragte er scharf.

„Dr. Wilson. Er ruft an, sollte sich etwas verändern an ihrem… Zustand." Mr. Bridges setzte sich auch und öffnete ein Bier für sich. Seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht etwas Wasser?" fragte sie.

„Klar. In der Küche." House wedelte in die Richtung. „Ich bin nicht so gut zu Fuß. Stella hat Ihnen ja sicher erzählt, dass ich'n Krüppel bin."

„Das hat sie. Allerdings hat Stella das in anderen Worten gesagt." Ein leiser Vorwurf schwang in der Stimme von Mrs. Bridges. Als sie mit dem Wasser zurück kam, sah sie ihn direkt an „Sie bedeuten Stella sehr, sehr viel."

Volltreffer.

Houses Augen hüpften zwischen Tisch und Boden hin und her und er schluckte hart. „Hören Sie, wenn Sie nur hier sind, um ein bisschen auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken, dann können Sie sich das sparen. Das Zieht bei mir nicht. Entweder Sie gehen jetzt oder Sie haben einen guten Grund, hier so hereinzuplatzen. Ich hatte die letzten Nächte so wenig Schlaf, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Sie nicht sowieso ´ne Halluzination sind."

„Wir möchte mit Dir über Stella Reden, Gregory. Ich kann Dich doch so nennen, oder?" fragte Mr. Bridges, „Ich käme mir dämlich vor, den Freund meiner Tochter mit ‚Herr Doktor' anzureden. Die Zeiten sind ja wohl vorbei."

House sah den Mann misstrauisch an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, gab auf, weil er einfach zu müde war für weitere Spielchen. „Ist nur fair, Sir."

„Den ‚Sir' lassen wir auch, OK? Ich bin Marcus, das ist Beth."

„Gibt das jetzt ´ne Verbrüderung oder sowas?" House war die Sache suspekt.

„Unsinn. Aber wir gehören quasi zur gleichen Familie und worüber wir reden müssen ist wichtig und sensibel. Wenn ich Dr. Foreman richtig verstanden habe, ist Stella möglicherweise schwer krank."

House reagierte in keiner Weise. Er starrte einfach weiter an Marcus vorbei. Beth fragte sich ernsthaft, was in ihre Tochter gefahren war, dass sie sich in einen so abweisenden, abgelebten Mann hatte verlieben können. Er war doch mindestens zehn Jahre älter als Stella!

„Wir sollten uns Gedanken darüber machen, was zu tun ist, wenn sie aufwacht. Aufgaben verteilen -"

„Das ist Sinnlos." unterbrach House sie ungeduldig.

„Bitte?"

„Willst Du sagen, sie wacht nicht mehr auf?" der Gedanke war beinahe zu viel für Beth.

„Nein! Sie wird bestimmt wieder aufwachen – jedenfalls… „. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, dann blickte House wieder auf und fuhr fort, „Es macht keinen Sinn, jetzt Pläne zu schmieden. Wir müssen erst wissen, wie es ihr geht. Vielleicht wacht Sie auf und alles ist OK. Vielleicht… vielleicht ist sie auch menschliches Gemüse."

„Wie kannst Du so von ihr reden?"

„Ich bin Realist, das ist alles. Wir haben keine Ahnung, ob und wie lange sie ohne Sauerstsoff war. Das Großhirn stirbt als erstes und recht schnell. Es gibt hunderte von wahrscheinlichen Zuständen. Es macht keinen Sinn, zu planen ohne zu wissen, wofür. Das ist nichts als Selbstbetrug."

Bridges' Eltern brauchten eine Weile um die erschreckende Kälte in den Worten des Mannes zu verdauen. Aus seinem Mund klang alles weit brutaler als alles, was Dr. Foreman ihnen gesagt hatte.

„Wir können also wirklich nur warten und hoffen?"

„So sieht's aus. Sie sollte nicht alleine sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Sie könnte desorientiert und in Panik sein – es sollte jemand da sein, den sie kennt und dem sie vertraut."

„OK. Dann teilen wir eben das untereinander auf. Dr. Wilson sagte, Du würdest arbeiten müssen, er auch. Ihr könntet euch die Nächte teilen, wir machen die Tagschicht. Wir haben sonst nichts vor." Schlug Marcus vor.

Es machte Sinn, das musste House zugeben, also nickte er. „Ich gebe euch den Schlüssel zu Stellas Wohnung. Dann braucht ihr kein Hotel." Er humpelte zum Schreibtisch, kritzelte die Adresse auf einen Zettel und gab ihnen die Schlüssel. Sie waren froh, gehen zu können. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, was ihre Tochter an diesem taktlosen Grobian fand.

Zwei Nächte später

House döste auf einem Stuhl in Bridges' Zimmer. Es ging auf Mitternacht zu als er ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch hörte. Er schreckte auf. Bridges lag da, die Augen offen und sah sich irritiert um. Definitiv irritiert, dachte House erleichtert.

„Hey! Du bist wach." Er wollte sie umarmen, aber mit all den Kabeln war das nicht möglich. Er knipste seine kleine Taschenlampe an und leuchtete ihr in die Augen. Wunderbare Pupillenreflexe. „Folge der Lampe…. Perfekt!" er schickte eine Nachricht an Foremans Pager.

„Kannst Du mir Deinen vollen Namen sagen?"

Sie musste zwei Mal ansetzen und das beunruhigte sie.

„Das ist OK. Die Tracheotomie verursacht manchmal ein leichtes Trauma. Dein Name, bitte."

„Stella Leonie Bridges. Was ist passiert?"

„Weißt Du, welcher Tag heute ist?"

„Wie lange war ich weg?" kam die Gegenfrage.

House war sehr zufrieden mit der Reaktion „Du warst 8 Tage im Koma."

„Acht Tage… ich habe meinen Vertrag nicht weggefaxt. Heute muß der 5. September sein." Sie ärgerte sich, weil sie so gerne am PPTH die Abteilung übernommen hätte! Sie sah nicht, dass Houses Gesicht versteinert war. Ihr fehlte ja fast ein Jahr!

„Also, wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"

„Du wurdest von Trümmern getroffen, als eine Mörsergranate euer Hospital traf. Dein rechter Arm ist gebrochen, drei Rippen sind angeknackst und ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Dr. Foreman ist Dein behandelnder Neurologe und wird Dir gleich den Rest erklären. Momentchen."

Er fing Foreman auf dem Gang ab und informierte ihn kurz. „Gut. Wir müssen uns darüber klar werden, welche Dinge wir ihr erzählen können, und was nicht. Ich schlage vor, vorher keine Informationen herauszugeben, die nicht allgemeingültiger Natur sind. Morgen um Neun treffen wir uns alle zur Lagebesprechung, OK? Sie wird jetzt sowieso nicht lange wach sein."

Und so war es auch. Stella schlief nach fünf Minuten wieder ein und wachte erst vier Stunden später wieder auf. Sie tippte House an, der auf dem Stuhl schlief. „Hey."

„Wa- oh. Hey." Er konnte die Zärtlichkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, es war schlimm genug, dass er ihr nicht sagen durfte, wer er war, wie er zu ihr stand! Zum Glück ging das aber in seinem verschlafenen Gebrummel unter. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie viel Glück Stella gehabt hatte – einfach aufzuwachen und OK zu sein, das war unglaublich!

„Ich habe fürchterlichen Durst." Sie fühlte sich sehr sicher, weil jemand da war, wenn sie aufwachte. Man kümmerte sich um sie. Stella fragte sich allerdings, wer der Typ war – er sah übernächtigt und unterernährt aus und hatte in seinen Klamotten geschlafen, wie es schien.

Jetzt humpelte er aus dem Zimmer, und kam mit einem Becher Wasser zurück. Er stützte sie beim Trinken, trotz seiner offensichtlichen Probleme beim Laufen. „Danke."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Stella dachte, dass sie noch nie im Leben solch blaue Augen gesehen hatte! Und noch nie so viel Schmerz. Es war wohl das Bein, dachte sie sich.

„Der Arzt sagte, mir fehle ein Jahr."

„Sieht so aus."

„Mehr wollte er mir nicht sagen. Wieso nicht? Ich bin doch keine Spionin, oder?"

„Falsche Erinnerungen." Sagte House.

„Wie?"

„Wir müssen überlegen, was wir Dir sagen können, ohne dass wir dabei falsche Erinnerungen erzeugen. Das geht sehr einfach und wäre… fatal. Wir könnten Dir zum Beispiel erzählen, dass Du eine grandiose Military-Reiterin bist und Du würdest das glauben. Dann setzt Du Dich auf ein Pferd und es passiert ein richtig übler Unfall, weil Du vom Reiten keine Ahnung hast. Aber die falsche Erinnerung hat Dich fehlgeleitet. Deswegen müssen wir erst analysieren, was genau Du wissen darfst." Erklärte House ihr geduldig. „Der Rest muss dann von selbst kommen."

„Und wer sind Sie? Oder darf ich das nicht wissen?"

„Dr. Gregory House. Diagnostik, Nephrologie und Infektionskrankheiten." Das war eine allgemeingültige Information, die keinerlei Auswirkungen auf Stella haben sollte. Oder sie erinnerte sich an seinen Namen, was House insgeheim hoffte.

„Und Sie sitzten hier weil…?"

„Wir sind der Meinung, Komapatienten sollten nicht alleine Aufwachen. Das erspart ihnen Stress und gibt ihnen Sicherheit." Erklärte er weiter. Himmel, er wollte sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und küssen!

„Also, ich bin ja quasi auf den Kopf gefallen, aber… ein fachfremder Arzt hockt nachts am Krankenbett? Habt ihr hier Personalmangel?" Stella runzelte die Stirn.

„OK, Deine Kombinatorischen Fähigkeiten haben nicht gelitten." Er erlaubte sich ein warmes Lächeln, „Der Rest muss bis Morgen warten."

Stella gähnte. „OK. Ich bin eh müde… ähm, Dr. House? Das mit dem nicht alleine sein ist eine gute Idee…" damit schlief sie wieder ein. House stahl sein T-Shirt von ihrem Kopfkissen.

Am nächsten Morgen traf man sich in Houses Besprechungsraum und machte sich Gedanken über die Informationen, die man Stella geben konnte. Nach einer Weile kam man zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts gab, was man ihr unbedingt würde vorenthalten müssen, um sie nicht falsch zu beeinflussen.

„Wir können ihr auf keinen Fall sagen, dass wir zusammen waren!" stellte House fest.

„Wieso nicht?" Fragte Foreman.

„Das geht euch nichts an."

„Moment mal! Hier geht es um Stella und ihr Leben. Du kannst nicht einfach sagen, ‚veto' und fertig." Protestierte Marcus.

House stand wortlos da.

„House, Bridges' Vater hat Recht." Wilson versuchte, seinen Freund zu einer Stellungnahme zu bewegen.

„Es geht euch aber nichts an, verdammt!"

Wilson handelte: er nahm House beim Arm und führte ihn nach nebenan. „So. Erklär's mir wenigstens, sonst werde ich es ihr persönlich sagen."

„Was passiert denn, wenn ihr Bridges sagt, dass wir zusammen sind? Sie wird's wahrscheinlich fressen und auf Grund einer ANNAHME so weiter machen, wie bisher. Sie würde sich schuldig fühlen, weil es sich nicht gut anfühlt. Sie würde… Am Ende ist das kaum besser als Vergewaltigung. Nein. Entweder es fällt ihr wieder ein oder eben nicht. Ich werde nicht mit so einer fake-Nummer leben. Sie hat besseres Verdient."

Wilson dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er. „Das verstehe ich. Aber versprich mir, dass Du ihr eine Chance gibst, sich zu erinnern, ja?"

„Glaubst Du, ich will sie nicht mehr? Meinst Du, das macht mir Spaß? Wenn Sie sich nicht erinnert, wird sie sich kaum noch mal in mich verlieben – falls Du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: ich bin nicht gerade Mr. Popular. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Aber ich will, dass es ehrlich ist!"

Sie kehrten zurück in das Besprechungszimmer. Wilson verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust „Ich kann mich der Argumentation von House nicht entziehen. Er hat Recht. Und es geht euch wirklich nichts an."

Es gab noch einiges Gemurre, aber da Wilson nun genauso vehement Houses Meinung vertrat, akzeptierte man es schließlich.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Bridges hauptsächlich damit, von Dr. Foreman allen möglichen Tests unterzogen zu werden. Sie war ungeduldig und frustriert, weil ihr immer noch nichts vom vergangenen Jahr eingefallen war.

Wilson und Bridges' Eltern bemühten sich sehr um sie und ertrugen auch ihre frustriere Wut, die manchmal aufloderte. House machte sich rar. Er kam nur vorbei, wenn auch Wilson im Zimmer war und war dann meist sehr maulfaul.

Als Wilson ihm einmal sagte, wenn er sich weiter derart muffelig gäbe, würde das nie was, er solle doch einfach er selbst sein, da fuhr House ihn an: „Wenn ich das täte, würde ich mich um sie wickeln. Das ist wohl kaum angebracht, oder?" dennoch versuchte House danach, etwas lockerer zu sein und schaffte es, ab und zu einen Witz zu machen.

Er erzählte von Schwester Emma's Kniff in seinen Hintern. „Ja, ich habe das schon gehört. Die Schwestern reden alle davon." Bridges lachte. Sie hatte danach auch mal ihr Augenmerk auf seinen Hintern gerichtet und konnte Emma nur zustimmen – dieser Hintern rief danach! Ihre Augen wanderten DA hin (die Schwestern hatten sich die ganze Story mehrfach erzählt, weil sie einfach zu gut war) und sie wurde rot. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich mal wieder was vernünftiges zu Essen bekomme!" stöhnte sie.

„Um die Ecke ist eine gute Sushi-Bar." Schlug House vor. „Deine Klamotten hängen im Schrank."

„House!" Wilson tadelte seinen Freund „Bridges ist noch nicht entlassen!"

„Na und? Ich bin auch zu McDonald's gehumpelt, nachdem ich aus der Intensiv ´raus war." Sein Blick sagte ‚was ist schon dabei?'

„Ja, aber Du bist auch der schlimmste Patient des Jahres gewesen."

„War er das?" fragte Bridges.

„NEIN!" rief House

„Oh ja!" rief Wilson

„Also, was jetzt?" fragte House „Ich hab' auch Hunger!" seit Bridges wach war, hatte sein Magen sich langsam beruhigt und House war nun eine ernsthafte Gefahr für jeden, der nicht gut auf sein Essen acht gab.

„Ich könnte Ärger bekommen." Bridges schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte es noch aus."

„Ich hole uns was." Wilson stand auf. House sah Wilson beinahe panisch an „Du kriegst schon genug, keine Sorge. Bin gleich wieder da." Der Onkologe verschwand, so schnell er konnte. So, nun hatten House und Bridges mal ein wenig Zeit für einander.

„Wilson ist wirklich ein Goldstück." Lächelte Stella.

„Ja. Leider hat er keinen Verkaufswert. Sie wollen ihn immer umtauschen."

„Wie lange seid ihr beiden denn schon verheiratet?"

„Gar nicht. Er weigert sich, das Kleid anzuziehen." schmollte House. Stella lachte.

„Ernsthaft, wie viel ist dran an den Gerüchten?"

„Nichts. Er ist einfach nur mein bester Freund und ich sein schlechtester."

„Gut."

„So?"

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens runzelte Bridges die Stirn und fluchte leise „Das ist wirklich frustrierend. Ich meine, was mache ich denn, wenn ich hier ´rauskomme? Ich kann mich nicht an meine Freunde erinnern, an das, was man hier so macht, nicht einmal an meine Patienten."

„Wenn Du artig bist, darfst Du mit Wilson und mir Baseball sehen."

„Baseball… das ist das Spiel, bei dem Männer in engen Hosen harte Bälle verhauen, richtig?"

„Ich glaube ja." weia, konnte sie das noch anzüglicher sagen? Zum Glück kam Wilson zurück und House stürzte sich auf das Essen.

„Iss langsam!"

„Ja, Mama."

Es wurde der erste halbwegs entspannte Abend zwischen den Dreien. House war am Ende nicht sehr erbaut über die Art, wie Bridges Augen an Wilson klebten, aber er hoffte, sein Freund würde sich beherrschen können.

Da sie außer den angebrochenen Rippen und dem gebrochenen Arm nichts hatte, was man behandeln konnte, wurde sie nach einer Woche entlassen. Ihre Eltern brachten sie nach Hause und füllten ihren Kühlschrank, damit sie sich noch etwas schonen konnte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und flogen zurück nach Vancouver.

Stella stand in ihrer Wohnung, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. Sie verschaffte sich einen Überblick und stoppte dann vor dem Bücherregal. Da standen ihre Tagebücher. Der Gedanke war verführerisch – sie würde endlich wissen, was sie in den letzten Monaten getan und erlebt hatte. Andererseits – House hatte ihr Artikel über Amnesie und falsche Erinnerungen besorgt und sie würde sich lieber wirklich erinnern! Die Tagebücher konnte sie immer noch als letzten Ausweg lesen.

Nichts in der Wohnung provozierte ein Erinnern. Die Möbel waren nicht ihre und das, was ihr gehörte, besaß sie schon seit Jahren. Ausser…

Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine wild zusammengewürfelte Sammlung von Sachen: Eine Sandrose, ein Seestern, ein kitschiges Schneeglas mit den Pyramiden drin – unfassbar! – ein kleines rotes Büchlein und viele, viele andere Kleinigkeiten. Stella fragte sich, woher das Zeug stammte. Sie nahm jedes einzelne in die Hand, aber es blieb ein Rätsel. Das Buch hatte es in sich: Liebesgedichte. Teils voller Sehnsucht, teils mehr als erotisch.

Hatte sie einen Liebhaber?

Aber wieso hatte der sich nicht gemeldet?

Klar, wegen der Amnesie.

Nein, das machte doch keinen Sinn. Oder?

Wäre es ein verständiger Arzt – ja.

Jemand, der sie wirklich liebte würde sich zurückhalten.

Jemand, der sie wirklich liebte würde sie nicht so alleine lassen!

Bridges stöhnte. Sie wünschte sich die Unterstützung eines Partners, aber die konnte sie nicht haben! Das war wirklich zynisch!

Wer käme schon in Frage?

Wilson?

Wilson war die ganze Zeit bei ihr gewesen, war sehr besorgt und fürsorglich gewesen und sie kannten sich schon sehr lange. Vielleicht hatte Wilson sich ja etwas beruhigt – sie hatte vor langer Zeit beschlossen: kein Sex mit Wilson, weil der nicht treu sein konnte.

Foreman. Der war – nein, das war nicht möglich. Wenn es Foreman war, verdiente der einen Orden für Professionalität!

House? Nun ja… sie konnte kaum etwas dazu sagen. Er machte kaum den Mund auf und schien mehr an Wilson zu hängen, als an sonst wem. Ausser den Gerüchten im PPTH schienen die meisten geradezu Angst vor ihm zu haben, wenn sie ihn nicht sogar hassten. Niemand mochte den Diagnostiker. Mochte sie ihn? Schwer zu sagen, denn bisher hatte er wenig gesagt oder getan. Er war ganz witzig, fand Bridges, wenn auch auf eine sehr schräge, grobe Art.

Einer der Pfleger vielleicht? Bridges hatte keine Standesdünkel, was Beziehungen betraf.

Oder der Typ in der Nachbarwohnung

Verdammt, es führte zu nichts!

Gerade als sie sich auf das Bett fallen lassen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Zu Bridges' Überraschung war es Wilson.

„Hi!" sie strahlte ihn an „Komm rein."

Wilson hatte beim Thailänder essen besorgt. „Ich dachte, Du kannst ja nichts machen mit dem Arm." Er grinste schief.

„Oh, super! Das ist tausendmal besser als Tiefkühlkost. Du bist wirklich ein Schatz, Wilson." Sie kramte aus der Kochnische Besteck hervor, Gläser und eine Flasche Wein. Alles konnte sie mit einer freien Hand nicht tragen, das war Wilson klar und er half bereitwillig.

Sie unterhielten sich großartig, wie schon die Abende im Krankenhaus. Wilson mit seinem unschuldigen Gesicht hatte eine zynische Ader und einen schrägen Humor, den man nicht vermutete. Als Wilson gehen wollte, überlegte Stella ernsthaft, ob sie sich nicht doch mit Wilson einlassen sollte. Zum Abschied gab es einen züchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und dabei fiel Wilsons Blick auf Stellas Nachttisch. Dort waren all die kleinen Geschenke aufgereiht, die House während seiner verrückten ‚Werbungsphase' Stella geschenkt hatte. Schon erstaunlich, dachte der Onkologe, wie House in einer Wohnung derart präsent sein konnte, ohne dass er jemals da gewesen war. Wilson fühlte sich sofort abgrundtief schuldig. Was zur Hölle machte er hier? Spannte er wirklich seinem besten Freund die Frau aus? Gott, was war er für ein Arschloch!

„Danke für den schönen Abend, Wilson."

„Ja. Gute Nacht, Bridges."

Als Bridges ins Bett ging, war sie nicht mehr frustriert und träumte von Wilson…

Für Mittwoch hatten sich Wilson, Bridges und House verabredet, um eine Monster-Trucks übertragung im TV anzusehen. Bridges fand Monster-Trucks nicht soooo toll, aber ihr war langweilig, also willigte sie ein. Bisher waren nur kleine Splitter zurückgekehrt – meist ausgelöst durch Geräusche oder Gerüche. Nichts davon war irgendwie relevant, aber Dr. Foreman hatte ihr Mut gemacht, dass es auf jeden Fall ein gutes Zeichen war.

Kurz vor Acht hielt ihr Taxi in der Baker Street. Die Orthopädin stieg aus und sah sich um: eine Straße wie viele andere auch. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte. Holte tief Luft… nichts. So übersah sie auch das unrasierte Gesicht, dass sie durch das geschlossene Fenster beobachtete.

Bridges schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinein. Sie klopfte und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis die Tür aufging.

„Hi! Wo ist Wilson?" House sah den Gang hinunter.

„Der kommt später. Darf ich trotzdem rein kommen?"

„Hmmm…. So ohne Eintrittskarte…" Da Stella mit dem Gips ein Handicap hatte, wollte Wilson für Essen und Trinken sorgen. „Naja, will mal nicht so sein." Er gab die Tür frei und Stella trat ein. House humpelte in die Küche. Das Geräusch zweier nackter Füße, begleitet von einem Stock auf dem Holzdielen… das kam Bridges sehr bekannt vor.

„Biblische Frage: Wein oder Wasser?" rief er aus der Küche.

„Wasser, bitte." Sie sah sich um – nichts.

„Üäh."

Er kam mit Gläsern und einer Flasche Scotch zurück, dann verschwand er noch mal für einen Krug Wasser. Stella war verschwunden. Dann hörte er die Spülung der Toilette und wackelte in den Flur. Stella stand da und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, wo Dein Bad ist."

„Du bist ja nicht das erste Mal hier."

„Ja, aber ich WUSSTE es."

„OK." Er kam näher, langsam und vorsichtig, so wie ein Mungo sich an eine Kobra anschleicht. House betrachtete Stella ganz genau.

Sie hob eine Hand an ihre Nase. Die Seife… Bridges schloss ihre Augen. Sie sah unglaublich angestrengt und konzentriert aus. Bilder! Kurze Sequenzen von Ereignissen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, und sie fasste sich an die Schläfe.

Das war zu viel für House! Ganz vorsichtig berührte er Bridges an der Schulter „Bist Du OK?" fragte er mit großer Sorge.

„Mir ist nicht gut." flüsterte sie

„Bad oder Sofa?"

„Sofa."

House legte seinen linken Arm um sie und führte Bridges zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Kipp mir jetzt nicht um, ich werde Dich nicht halten können."

„Dein Bein… Du hattest einen Infarkt im Quadriceps." Bridges plumpste völlig unelegant auf das Sofa während House Lauerstellung im Sessel gegenüber bezog. Er hatte Gänsehaut und wagte kaum, zu atmen.

„Du liegst im Bad… Du blutest und schreist… Wilson ist auch da. Ich versorge Dein Bein – es sieht ziemlich mies aus." Bridges' Geist griff nach den letzten Fetzen dieser Erinnerung aber sie entzogen sich ihr wieder. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte direkt in das tiefe Blau von Houses. „Das war's. Du hattest einen Unfall im Bad und wir haben Dich rausgeholt. Deine Kniescheibe war Verrutscht, deswegen konntest Du Dich nicht bewegen. Ich habe den Riss genäht und Dir Morphium gespritzt."

„An den Tag hast Du wohl mehr Erinnerung als ich." meinte House trocken.

„Aber es stimmt?"

„Ich denke schon, ja." House nickte.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es ist nur ein dünner Seidenschal zwischen mir und all diesen Erinnerungen, aber ich… ich kann ihn nicht greifen. Alles ist da und ich weiß das, aber ich komme einfach nicht dran." Ihre Frustration war deutlich zu merken.

„Lass Dir Zeit, Bridges. Es ist doch gut, dass es voran geht." Wo, zur Hölle blieb Wilson, verdammt?

„Lauter irrelevantes Zeugs! Ich würde lieber wissen, wer mein Freund ist, damit er sich hervorwagt."

„Hattest Du denn einen?" fragte House vorsichtig.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. In allen Handtaschen habe ich Kondome. Das ist nicht mein normales Verhalten, wenn ich Single bin." Erklärte sie trocken.

//dünnes Eis, House. Sehr dünnes Eis!// „Du wirst Dich schon erinnern, mach mal keine Panik."

„Und wenn nicht?"

Darüber wollte House nun gar nicht nachdenken!

„Ich kriege so einen scheiß-Schlag auf den Schädel und mein halbes Leben geht den Bach ´runter?"

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Wie reden hier von einem läppischen Jahr."

„Vielleicht habe ich den Mann meines Lebens getroffen! Und jetzt weiß ich es nicht mehr. Warte! … Du kennst ihn, richtig?" Stella deutete mit dem Finger auf House.

„Oh nein!" er wehrte ab, „Nein, nein. Ich sag gar nichts!"

„Meinst Du, er wird warten?"

„Wer würde denn nicht auf Dich warten?" House sah sie an, als ob sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Und wenn ich mich nicht erinnere?"

„Dann verliebst Du Dich einfach noch mal."

„In den gleichen Mann?" er tickte ja wohl nicht richtig! Wie sollte das denn funktionieren?

„Untersuchungen haben Korrelationen in der Größe der Pankreas bei Paaren festgestellt. Obwohl ich eher ein Anhänger der Theorie von komplementären Immunsystemen bin. Frauen können das wohl riechen." House machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht, „Bevor Du auch nur weißt, ob Du einen Kerl interessant findest, haben Deine Hormonrezeptoren das bereits entschieden. Biochemie. Und die ist doch meist reproduzierbar."

Bridges sah ihn beinahe angewidert an „Wie romantisch."

Oh, er war wohl nicht so gut im Trösten. „Naja, am Ende geht's doch darum, erfolgreich Nachwuchs zu produzieren. Letztendlich suchen Männer immer noch breite Becken und volle Brüste, weil das einfaches Gebären und eine gut gefüllte Milchbar verspricht. Und Frauen wollen einen guten Jäger, der die Familie ernähren kann – aggressiv, stark. Auch wenn das unserem ach so fortgeschrittenen Großhirn nicht gefällt, Unsere Instinkte – trainiert oder angeboren – haben uns gut im Griff." House spielte mit seinem Stock. Tja, ein erfolgreicher Jäger war er wohl nicht mehr… Was hatte sie vorhin gesagt? ‚Dein Bein… sieht ziemlich mies aus'.

„Mag sein, dass das die initialen Kriterien sind, aber ich glaube, es ist mehr damit verbunden als ein gebärfreudiges Becken und dicke Muskeln."

„Na komm, der ganze Romanitk-Kram ist doch nur Firlefanz – der Puderzucker auf dem Sahnehäubchen auf den Erdbeeren."

„Du findest es auch ohne Romantik gut genug?"

„Ja. Muss man wirklich Kerzen anzünden, um eine Frau glücklich zu machen?"

Bridges musste lachen „OK, so wie Du es darstellst, ist es vielleicht wirklich ein bisschen überflüssig. Aber es ist nett. Wir Frauen mögen sowas eben."

„Hmmm…."

„Wir leisten uns heute den Luxus, keine Zweckgemeinschaften mehr einzugehen. Menschen kommen zusammen, weil sie sich lieben."

„Was die Scheidungsraten explodieren ließ. Liebe hält nicht ewig." House leerte seinen Scotch.

„Gott, was bist Du desillusioniert!" Bridges war entsetzt.

House stand auf – es war höchste Zeit für einen Themawechsel! „Wenn Wilson nicht bald kommt, verhungere ich!" er ging zum Telefon und rief das Handy seines Freundes an. „Hey, wo bleibst Du, wie haben Hunger!... Was?... das soll ein Witz sein – alles ist geplant. Deine Krebs-babys sterben auch ohne Dich… Wiiiilson, jetzt heul doch nicht… OK. Bye."

„Er kommt nicht mehr?" Bridges konnte sich das aus den Gesprächsfetzen zusammenreimen.

„Nein. Irgendeine Krise, die nur Wilson Wonder Boy lösen kann."

„Er tut mir schon leid. Er hat sich ein ziemlich undankbares Fachgebiet ausgesucht." Bridges seufzte voller Mitgefühl.

„Aber er hat es sich ‚ausgesucht'. Das sagt auch was." House wählte eine weitere Nummer und bestellte Pizza. Er fragte Bridges nicht, was sie haben wollte, er wusste es ja nur zu gut. „Wein zum Essen? Bier fällt aus."

„Ja. Hast Du Rotwein?"

„Lieber Rotwein als Tot sein." House humpelte in die Küche und öffnete eine Flasche, klemmte sie unter den arm und manövrierte noch zwei Gläser in die linke Hand. „uh-oh! Es rutscht!"

Bridges sprang herbei und rettete den Wein. Dabei kam sie ihm sehr nahe. Sie konnte ihn riechen. „Ich weiß wie Du riechst."

„Kunststück. Ich habe noch nicht geduscht. Ich stinke wahrscheinlich wie ein Wiesel." Er rettete sich zu seinem Klavier. Dahinter war er sicher.

„Nein. Ich WEISS, wonach du riechst: Motorrad, Arbeit, Scotch. So übel ist das gar nicht." Und dann fügte sie mit biestigem Grinsen hinzu: „Wenn man Wiesel mag, jedenfalls."

House streckte ihr die Zunge raus, bevor er anfing, zu spielen. ‚Claire de Lune' weil Bridges das Stück so liebte. Aber es kam nicht richtig ´rüber, weil er enttäuscht war. Verdammt, aber konnte sie sich nicht an irgendwas anderes erinnern, als an ihn, verbogen, blind vor Schmerz und völlig entblößt im Bad nach dem Unfall? Dann fing er an, über das Thema zu improvisieren bis endlich, endlich das Essen ankam.

„Ich geh' schon." Bridges sprang auf und zahlte die Pizza und den Salat. In der Zeit war House zum Tisch zurückgekehrt und erwartete sehnsüchtig sein Essen.

House schlang seine Pizza wie üblich hinunter, als wäre er ein halb verhungerter Wolf. Ansonsten verlief das Essen in merkwürdigem Schweigen.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Bridges konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwas war anders als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie angekommen war. Irgendwann war die Stimmung auf seiner Seite gekippt, auch wenn er es zu übertünchen versuchte.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?" fragte House zwischen zwei unanständig großen Bissen.

„Weiß nicht. Ich kann mich zwar an kaum was erinnern, aber… weiß nicht. Lesen kann ich Dich noch. Du bist sauer."

„Vielleicht bist Du doch härter aufgeschlagen, als es zuerst schien?" er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Ich bin nicht sauer." Fügte er sorglos hinzu.

„Irgendwas ist aber." Bridges ließ nicht locker.

Himmelnochmal! Diese Beharrlichkeit dieser Frau! „Bin nur bisschen müde." Zum Beweis gähnte er.

„Ist auch schon spät." bemerkte Bridges. „Bist Du so nett und rufst mir ein Taxi?"

„Klar." Meinte er resigniert. Er sollte ihr einfach mehr Zeit lassen. Amnesie verschwand nicht von Heute auf Morgen, das wusste er schließlich. Trotzdem, die Wartezeit war grausam!

„Hey, Du bist auf!" Fin betrat das Krankenzimmer seines Vaters. Er war immer noch etwas verlegen und nur die Tatsache, dass es seinem Vater genauso ging, machte die Situation halbwegs erträglich. Er hatte durch seine Gastprofessur und die Vorzubereitende Ausstellung nur wenig Zeit gefunden, seinen Vater zu besuchen. Andererseits wollte er sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

„Guten Morgen." Man hatte am Vorabend endlich die letzten Kabel entfernt und Ian DuPont war endlich wieder in der Lage, das Bett zu verlassen, wenn auch langsam und wackelig. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sein Frühstück am Tisch eingenommen.

„House meinte, Du könntest in ein oder zwei Tagen nach Hause."

„Das ist schon merkwürdig. Man sollte meinen, dass der Patient nicht der letzte ist, der sowas erfährt."

„Tja, Du hast ihn geschlagen, ich hab ihm den Keller gezeigt." Fin grinste. Als er das finstere Gesicht seines Vaters sah, berichtigte er sich „Die Asservatenkammer, Papa. House ist nicht … so."

„Oh."

„Du wirst Dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich erwachsen bin." Fin nahm Platz auf einem dieser unbequemen Krankenhausstühle. Er war sich sicher, die wurden ausschließlich nach Unbequemlichkeit ausgesucht!

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur… ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit, um mich an all das zu gewöhnen. Überfalle mich also nicht sofort mit allen Details, bitte."

„Ich werd's versuchen, versprochen. Im Moment bin ich sowieso solo."

Der Vater war ein bisschen erleichtert. Er hatte vor, sich erst einmal ein bisschen Schlau zu machen. Vielleicht gab es ja Bücher für Eltern schwuler Kinder?

„Und wenn Du Fragen hast, dann frag' mich einfach, OK? Da ist nichts ekliges dabei. Nicht ekliger als ne blutende Frau jedenfalls." Fin schauerte, als er sich an sein erstes, katastrophales Erlebnis mit einem Mädchen aus der Nachbarklasse erinnerte. Er hatte unbedingt so sein wollen, wie alle anderen und wie seine Eltern das von ihm erwarteten. Über Dinge wie Menstruation hatte er nie nachgedacht und sich dann fast übergeben, bevor er fluchtartig das Weite gesucht hatte.

„Ich störe die Aufklärungsstunde ja nur ungern." Unterbrach House sie von der offenen Tür aus.

„Moin!" Fin grinste, der alte wurde tatsächlich rot, was House einen diebischen Spaß bereitete. Da könnte er noch ein bisschen nachstochern.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. House."

„Sie haben einen Termin. Abschlussuntersuchung. Wenn Sie den bestehen, können wir Sie endlich ´rauswerfen."

„Wie bedauerlich. Ich hatte mich gerade an die miese Küche gewöhnt."

„Oh, das ist Nieren-Schonkost. Daran können Sie sich noch viele Jahre erfreuen." Er gab DuPont einen kleinen Ratgeber für Nieren-Patienten. „Den Abschnitt mit der Dialyse können Sie ignorieren, aber die richtig scharfen Sachen müssen Sie jetzt Ihrem Sohn überlassen."

Fin versuchte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, weil er die Doppeldeutigkeit durchaus verstanden hatte.

„Oh je, Blondi versucht wieder, zu denken, was?" House rollte die Augen genervt, grinste aber ein bisschen dabei. „Also, hier, vollmachen." Er hielt DuPont einen Urinbecher hin, „Irgendwer kommt den gleich abholen."

„na, ich wollte sowieso nur kurz ´reinschauen, bevor ich zur Vorlesung fahren. Tschüß." Fin umarmte seinen Vater, den das total überwältigte, und trollte sich dann. House war schon verschwunden.

„Dr. Bridges! Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Wie geht es Ihnen?" Janice strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich bin Janice, AIP-lerin und mache hier Assistenz mit Oliver zusammen. Wir haben uns furchtbare Sorgen gemacht!"

„Danke, Janice! Ich hab's zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Da dachte ich mir, ich kann auch ein paar Patientenakten durchsehen und mich auf den aktuellen Stand bringen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Die Akten sind dort drüben im Schrank. Soll ich Ihnen einen Kaffee holen?"

„Sehr gerne."

Bridges zog die Schublade mit den Akten auf. Es waren viele! Sie überflog sie und ihre Augen blieben an einer ganz bestimmten haften: Gregory House. In der Hoffnung, dass die Lektüre vielleicht die eine oder andere Erinnerung heraufbeschwören könnte, zog sie die recht dicke Akte hervor. Außerdem, musste sie gestehen, fand sie den Mann attraktiv und mysteriös. Und sie hatte gestern gelogen: er hatte nicht wie ein Wiesel gestunken, ganz im Gegenteil!

//und wenn Du, mein Liebhaber, Dich nicht bald zeigst, dann geht hier möglicherweise etwas sehr, sehr schief für Dich!// Bridges fühlte sich im Stich gelassen, egal wie irrational das auch war. Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen, hatte niemanden, mit dem sie wirklich über ALLES reden konnte.

Sie las die Akte von vorne bis hinten durch. Offensichtlich hatte sie eine deutliche Verbesserung des Gesamtbefindens erreichen können. Beunruhigend fand sie die Randbemerkungen, die sich auf Houses schwierige Persönlichkeit bezogen, seine sozialen Defizite und ihren Verdacht, dass ihr Patient ein Opfer schweren Missbrauchs war.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass an dieser Akte irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Nicht, das etwas fehlte – die Seiten waren alle vollständig vorhanden. Aber auch wenn sie physikalisch vollständig war, etwas war …. Anders.

So verbrachte Bridges den Tag damit, Dinge zu lernen, die sie eigentlich hätte wissen müssen – Vorerkrankungen von ihren Patienten, deren aktueller Zustand, Krisen, Medikationen und andere Therapiebestandteile. Nächste Woche würde sie wieder arbeiten, darauf freute sie sich wirklich!

Auch aus Neugier bot sie House an, noch in dieser Woche mit der Physiotherapie weiter zu machen. Nach Lektüre seiner Akte war sie auf Widerstand gefasst und ließ ihn nicht gelten. So gab es einen Termin am Donnerstagabend. Sie war gespannt!

„Na, wie ist es gestern gelaufen?" Wilson kam ‚ganz zufällig' bei House vorbei.

„Meinst Du das Spiel oder was anderes?" Houses Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und Wilson fühlte sich ertappt. „Du Verräter!" knurrte House.

„Hey, ich dachte, es hilft vielleicht, wenn ihr mal bisschen Zeit für euch alleine habt."

„Ganz toll, danke. Vielen Dank!" House spuckte die Worte aus.

„Was war denn?"

„Sie hat sich erinnert. An den Unfall damals, als ihr mich aus dem Bad gezerrt habt."

„Das ist doch gut!" Wilson wusste nicht, warum House sich so aufregte.

„ja, toll. Wenn sie sich gleich richtig an den alten Krüppel erinnert, gibt's nachher keine unliebsamen Überraschungen mehr." giftete der Diagnostiker

„Oh Mann! Kommt das jetzt wieder?" es war an Wilson, genervt zu sein. „Es ist ihr egal!"

„Ist es nicht!"

„Also gut: es ist ihr nicht wichtig genug, um Dich dafür sausen zu lassen. Besser?"

House grunzte.

„Und das frisst Dich so an? Du bist ganz schön dünnhäutig in letzter Zeit, mein Freund. Hast Du mit den Pfunden auch die Dicke Haut verloren?"

„Nein. Was mich anfrisst ist, dass Du mich mit ihr alleine gelassen hast. Ich hätte sie fast ins Schlafzimmer geschleift und sonst was gemacht!"

„Warum hast Du nicht?"

Der große Ball zischte durch die Luft und verfehlte Wilson nur um Haaresbreite. „ich hoffe, dein Krebs-baby kotzt Dich jeden Tag mindestens drei Mal voll! Im Gegensatz zu Dir weiß ich, was sich gehört!"

„OK, es tut mir leid. Ich dachte wirklich, es sei eine gute Idee."

„Dann hör auf, zu denken! Dafür bist Du sowieso zu blond." House humpelte an Wilson vorbei hinaus.

„Was ist mit Lunch?"

„keinen Hunger."

Wilson stöhnte. Wie lange sollte das so weiter gehen? House war gestresst, Bridges war frustriert und er bekam alles ab und ER, ER konnte sich nicht an dem Werben beteiligen, egal, wie sehr er das vielleicht wollte. Früher oder später würden sie sich alle gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Wenn er nur wüsste, ob und was er tun sollte!

Je näher der Donnerstagabend kam, desto weniger war House sich sicher, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Am Ende beschloss er, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und masturbierte unter der Dusche. Das würde ihm ein bisschen Zeit geben – er war nicht mehr der jüngste und sein Körper hatte eine deutliche Erholphase nötig.

Sein Haar war noch feucht, als sie klopfte.

„Ah, Frau Doktor. Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein."

„Hi." Sie schnüffelte demonstrativ „Oh, heute kein Eau de Wiesel?"

„War aus."

„Na dann, los geht's."

Sie nahm ihn dieses mal nicht ganz so hart ´ran, weil sie wirklich erst einmal wieder herausfinden musste, wie weit genau House belastbar war. Außerdem war sie selbst mit dem immer noch verbundenen Arm nicht voll einsatzfähig. Aber auch so war es anstrengend genug. Am Ende saß House auf der Matte am Boden und ließ den Kopf hängen. Heute war es nicht sein Bein, das am meisten Schmerzte! Er vermisste seine Geliebte und die Tatsache, dass sie so nah war und dabei so völlig unerreichbar, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand!

„Alles OK?" Bridges befürchtete, sie hätte sein Bein überanstrengt.

„Ja." Er nahm die angebotene Hand und stand auf. Sie war direkt vor ihm – wenn er tief Luft holte, würden ihre Körper sich berühren. Bridges sah zu ihm auf und er ertrank in ihren grünen Augen. House merkte gar nicht, wie sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu bewegten. Alles, was er wusste war, dass sie sich plötzlich küssten, Stellas Hände zerrten an seinen Haaren und er presste sie an sich, wie ein Ertrinkender. Er riss ihr praktisch die Kleider vom Leib.

„Warte…" murmelte Bridges. Das ging ihr doch etwas zu schnell. House reagierte nicht, er war wie von Sinnen. „Nein!" rief sie. Das brachte ihn zur Vernunft. Schwer atmend blinzelte House Bridges an. „Geh." Murmelte er und verschwand im Bad.

„House?"

Von drinnen kam kein Geräusch.

„House!" Bridges hämmerte an die verschlossene Tür.

„Fahr heim!"

„Ach so, es lief wohl nicht so, wie geplant, dann kann ich auch abschwirren?" Bridges war sauer. So ein Feigling, sich hinter der Tür zu verstecken! „So lasse ich mich nicht behandeln. Von niemandem!"

„VERSCHWINDE!"

„Du arrogantes Arschloch! Verfaul doch da drin!" sie packte ihre Sachen und ging. Ein Taxi konnte sie auch auf der Straße bekommen. Sie war unfassbar geladen, verletzt, fühlte sich zurückgewiesen. Sie hatte es auch gewollt, so war es ja nicht. Sie hatte es nur ein kleines bisschen langsamer angehen wollen. Aber nein, der Herr war ja nicht zu Kompromissen bereit. Sein Wille oder keiner. Vielleicht hatte der Infarkt damals doch auch in seinem dämlichen Macho-Hirn gewütet!

Vielleicht sollte sie ein stück zu Fuß gehen, etwas Energie abbauen? Auf den Stufen vor dem Haus packte Bridges ihre Sachen in die Sporttasche und ging dann los, immer noch schäumend vor Wut. Nach einer Weile hatte sie das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Stella war kein ängstliches Weibchen und passte damit nicht in das typische Opfer-Schema, aber auf einmal fühlte sie sich so alleine im Dunkeln gar nicht wohl. Sie musste ja die Abkürzung durch den Park nehmen! Sie wechselte die Richtung und sah zwei Schatten, die nun anhielten und dann die Richtung auch wechselten. Mist! Ein Taxi war nicht zu sehen, Bridges suchte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy – es war leer. Oh, sie war was das betraf wirklich schlampig und jetzt hätte sie es wirklich gebraucht!

„Hey, Süße!"

Bridges gab nun ernsthaft Gas.

„Warte doch, Süße! Was rennst Du denn so?" ein dreckiges Lachen ertönte hinter ihr.

Moment, wo lief sie überhaupt hin? Liebe Güte, sie war ja panisch. Denk nach! Sie kannte sich hier nicht wirklich aus, ihr fiel nur ein Ort ein, der Sicherheit versprach: zurück zu House. Sie schlug einen Haken und fiel auf dem feuchten Gras beinahe hin.

Sie ließ die Tasche liegen, wo sie war – vielleicht hielt die Aussicht auf Beute die Kerle ja ab? Aber ein kurzer Blick nach hinten ließ ihre Hoffnung zunichte werden. Sie waren größer als sie, hatten die längeren Beine.

Vielleicht hätte sie es geschafft, wäre nicht der Bus in dem Moment die Straße entlang gefahren, als sie sie überqueren wollte. Sie konnte sich entweder überfahren lassen, oder stoppen und den Verfolgern die Sache leicht machen. Überfahren war keine Option, fand sie.

„Hey, Schätzchen, warum so eilig?" Ihr Herz würde gleich zerspringen, fürchtete Bridges. Sie fühlte eine Hand an ihrer Schulter, aber sie sprang zur Seite und so zerriß nur ihr Sweatshirt, der Saum schnitt in die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals ein. Die Sache nahm der Frau den Schwung und sie stolperte über den Asphalt, die Augen auf die Tür von 221 gerichtet.

Sie schaffte es nicht. Fast in Reichweite grabschten grobe Hände nach ihr, zerrten an ihren Haaren und hielten ihr den Mund zu. Sie war wild und wehrte sich trat und schlug um sich, aber eine Frau hatte keine Chance gegen zwei weit stärkere Männer. In ihrer Panik war Stella auch kaum in der Lage, gezielte Schläge anzubringen.

Sie bekam es nicht mit, dass einer der Angreifer auf einmal schmerzhaft aufschrie und sie los ließ. Bridges wurde unsanft gepackt und nach rückwärts-oben gezerrt, die Stufen hinauf. Jemand stöhnte. Eine Tür schlug zu und es war dunkel. Die Hand hielt ihre Schulter fest und sie schlug und kratzte danach.

„Fuck!" ein lauter Fluch explodierte hinter - ihr die Hand ließ sie kurz los, dann wurde sie ins Licht geschoben und fand sich in Houses Wohnzimmer. Der sah durch das Fenster nach draußen, um sicher zu sein, dass die Typen verschwunden waren, dann rief er die Polizei an, damit die sich mal umsahen.

Die Erkenntnis, in Sicherheit zu sein, ließ Bridges' Knochen zu Brei werden und sie sank zitternd auf die Dielen.

„Bist Du OK?" fragte House knapp.

Sie nickte.

„Gut." Er humpelte ins Bad und holte den Erste-Hilfe Kasten hervor. Verdammt, er blutete die ganze Bude voll! „Kratzbürste…" er wickelte eine Mullbinde um seine Hand, warf ein Vicodin ein und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Bridges kauerte immer noch auf dem Boden. Um sich nicht bücken zu müssen, hakte House den Griff seines Stockes unter Bridges' Kinn und hob dieses vorsichtig an. Hatte sie nicht mal grüne Augen gehabt? Jetzt waren sie schwarz – Pupillen groß wie Untertassen starrten ihn an. „Steh auf!"

Sie packte seinen Stock, um sich hochzuziehen, was House überraschte und ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. „Setz' Dich auf's Sofa." Er wollte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legen, aber sie zuckte zusamen. Er zerrte Wilsons Decke aus dem Schrank, weil ihr Shirt völlig zerfetzt war. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Er verschwand in der Küche und kam mit einer Flasche Scotch zurück, goss etwas ein Glas und reichte es ihr. „Hier. Allesheiler."

Bridges zitterte immer noch derart, dass House ihr das Glas wieder wegnahm und statt dessen die Flasche reichte. Er kippte das Glas hinunter, während Bridges einen guten Schluck aus der Falsche nahm.

„Brauchen wir ein Vergewaltigungs-Kit oder sind's nur die Krazter da?" so salopp er das auch sagte, er spürte die Galle aufsteigen.

Bridges schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hey, sag' jetzt was oder ich rufe die Ambulanz!"

„Es sind nur die Kratzer, House. Das und der Schreck." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Hey, das reicht." House entwand ihr die Flasche und nahm selbst noch eine gute Dosis. Dann stellte er die Flasche außerhalb von Stellas Reichweite auf den Tisch. „Ich muß Dich mal anfassen, also flipp mir jetzt nicht aus." Nach dieser Vorwarnung griff House nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf hin und her. Da war Blut auf ihrer Wange, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob es von ihr war. „Momentchen."

Er verschwand wieder im Bad und kam mit dem Verbandskasten zurück. House setzte sich auf der anderen Seite von Stella hin, zog ein paar Latexhandschuhe an und holte ein Wattebausch aus einem Glas mit Alkohol heraus. „Das brennt jetzt bisschen…"

„AU!"

„Baby. Halt still!" er legte drei lange flache Kratzer frei und verzog sein Gesicht. Da würde vielleicht etwas zurückbleiben.

„Oh Wow! Was ist das denn?" er zog den Halssaum beiseite. „Das ist ja fies." Es sah aus wie eine Verbrennung. Ein wütender roter Striemen auf ihrem makellosen Hals. Für sowas war er nicht gerüstet. Aber das Zeug gegen Sonnenbrand sollte es auch tun. House quetschte etwas von dem Gel auf seinen Finger und verteilte es sanft auf der Haut. Um dem Effekt zu verstärken, blies er sanft darüber.

Bridges seufzte zittrig.

„So, fast so gut wie neu. Tut's sonst noch irgendwo weh?"

„Nein… danke, dass Du dazwischen gegangen bist."

„Ach was. Zwei gegen einen ist unfair." House räumte den Verbandskasten ein und klappte ihn zu. „Ich schlage vor, Du nimmst lieber ein Taxi." Er wollte aufstehen aber Bridges' Hand griff seinen Arm fest und hielt ihn zurück. Sie sah ihn an mit einem Blick, der ihn völlig hilflos machte. Eine Million Dollar, drei Kinder von ihm, ein Auftragsmord, sie hätte jetzt alles von ihm bekommen können, fürchtete House. „Lass' mich hier bleiben. Bitte."

House hob die Augenbrauen und blickte an die Decke. „Bist Du Dir sicher? Ich meine…" er hatte sich zuvor nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman verhalten.

„Das war immer noch besser als das eben."

House zog eine Grimasse. Bridges ignorierte seinen verletzten Stolz und drückte sich an ihn. Nach ein, zwei Minuten entspannte sich House etwas und legte einen Arm um die zierliche Frau. Na, das würde ja eine tolle Nacht werden!

Bridges konnte kaum einschlafen. Der Schrecken und das Adrenalin hielten sie wach, selbst als House schon lange eingedöst war. Sie hörte ihn sanft Schnarchen, spürte seinen festen, warmen Körper, seinen Herzschlag, ruhig und fest gegen ihren Rücken, seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie fühlte sich völlig sicher hier. Und er roch gut! Sie bewegte sich und stieß an sein schlimmes Bein. Er Stöhnte im Schlaf und veränderte seine Position instinktiv, um das Bein zu schützen. Stella wurde mitgezogen und nun lag sie halb auf ihn, halb auf dem Sofa – nicht unbequem, aber für lockere Freunde – oder Kollegen – recht unangebracht, dachte sie.

Die Position lieferte Bridges mehr Informationen, als ihr lieb waren. Mindestens zwei Mal in der Nacht drückte ihr eine harte Beule in den Rücken – House träumte wohl was schönes, dachte sie mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. Gegen Vier – es wurde schon fast wieder hell – schlief sie endlich ein.

Mit einem Gefühl der Desorientierung wachte House auf, weil die Sonne in sein Gesicht schien. Alles tat weh! Wo war er überhaupt? Er öffnete ein Auge, dann das nächste und fokussierte. Ah. Wohnzimmer. So viel hatte er doch gar nicht getrunken, oder? Dann fiel es ihm so langsam wieder ein und er wurde sich des Gewichtes auf seinem Körper bewusst. //Oh, Stella…// Wie hatte er das vermisst, sie so nah zu spüren! Leider tat das ausgesprochen unanständige Dinge mit seinem Verstand und seinem Körper. //Klasse. Du liegst hier mit einer Frau und kriegst eine Latte, wie sie im Buche steht. Jederzeit eine gute Situation. Außer heute natürlich!// Stella lag auf seinem linken Bein, das dadurch total gefühllos war – Flucht war unmöglich. Er musste darauf bauen, dass sie beide ja erwachsene Leute waren und ihnen beiden klar war, dass Männer morgens immer erstmal einen Ständer hatten. //vielleicht geht's ja weg. Bevor sie aufwacht… ha, ha! Guter Witz. Wie war die Quadratwurzel aus Fünfzig? Die erste Sure des Koran auf Arabisch? AAARGH! Weg! Wenn Du sollst, willst Du nicht, wenn Du nicht sollst, gibt's kein halten. Du bist mir, tu' was ICH WILL!// House rollte die Augen und seufzte resigniert.

Zu spät. Bridges bewegte sich und erwachte langsam. Ihr Rücken tat weh, House war gerade wieder ausgesprochen unbequem. Mit einem Stöhnen setzte sie sich auf. „Au…" sie rieb sich den Nacken.

„Na endlich." brummelte House hinter ihr.

„Du bist unbequem." jammerte Bridges.

„Mein Bein ist eingeschlafen." House zog das linke Bein dramatisch vom Sofa. Stella sagte gar nichts. Er blickte sie misstrauisch an – ihr Rücken zuckte so komisch… oh, nein! Sie heulte doch wohl nicht?! „Hey?" als er sie anstupste, explodierte sie vor lachen.

„Hahaha… so hat's sich haha gar nicht angefühlt. Hahaha. Entschuldige! Hahahaaa."

„Schnalle!"

„Bei der Größendifferenz… hahahahahahahhaa… ist es kein Wunder Hahaha dass Du hinkst."

Ein Kissen landete in Bridges' Gesicht. „Au." Das Lachen erstarb augenblicklich. Ihre Hand bedeckte ihre zerkratzte Wange „Aua…"

„Oh.. das.. „ House schaute betroffen. „das hat Dir nicht halb so weh getan, wie mir diese Gemeinheit. Männer sind da sehr empfindlich."

„Tut mir leid. Geh ins Bad, House." Sie versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

„Ich kann nicht! Mein Bein IST eingeschlafen. DAS DA!" House deutete auf sein linkes Bein. Langsam kehrte das Leben in diesen Körperteil zurück – während es sich endlich! aus einem anderen verabschiedete. „Oh Gott, ich möchte sterben!" stöhnte er theatralisch. Dann wuchtete der Arzt sich hoch und verschwand im Flur. Bridges machte Kaffee und versuchte dann, ihren total verspannten Rücken mit etwas Gymnastik zu lockern.

Ein Räuspern stoppte sie. House, frisch geduscht und angezogen hielt ihr eines seiner Sweatshirts hin „Zieh' Dir was anständiges an, Frau, sonst wacht das Beinchen wieder auf!"

Das ließ sich Bridges nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand im Bad. House hörte, wie die Tür verriegelt wurde und er rollte die Augen genervt. Frauen… da wälzte sie sich die halbe Nacht auf ihm herum und er war artig, aber im Bad dann, da sperrte sie sich ein. Die hatten eindeutig alle eine Macke! Immerhin hatten sie die sehr unangenehme Situation ganz gut gerettet und waren nicht in Verlegenheit erstarrt.

Die Auflösung war beinahe banal: die Kollegen aus Darfur hatten ihr ihre persönlichen Sachen nachgeschickt. Am Ende ihrer zweiten Arbeitswoche kam das Paket im PPTH an, da sie keine andere Adresse von ihr hatten.

Sie wollte später noch mit Wilson und House in die Bar gegenüber gehen, also konnte sie die Koffer auch hier öffnen und sehen, ob etwas darin war, was sie vermisste – oder was endlich ihre Erinnerung herstellen würde!

Da war nichts. Ein oller Teddy – der gehörte nicht ihr, da war sie sich sicher. Männerhemden. Was sollte das? War das wirklich IHR Koffer? Vielleicht hatte sie ja Spielsachen als Spenden mitgebracht? Wäre möglich. Zwischen zerknüllter Frauen-Kleidung – einige Stücke waren ihr durchaus vertraut – fand sie ein anatomisch korrektes Kunststoff-Herz mit Reparatur-Spuren. Es war mehrfach geklebt und Bridges konnte sich überhaupt nicht erklären, was das sollte? Es war auch kein Kardiologe vor Ort gewesen, da war sie sicher. Sie hatten in der Eile wohl ihre Sachen mit denen von irgendjemand anderem vermischt. Sie wollte das Plastikorgan weglegen, da fiel ihr Blick auf ein Wort, dass in fetten, markanten Buchstaben daraufgeschrieben war:

GREGORY

Der Kopfschmerz kam völlig unerwartet und mit bösartiger Heftigkeit. Der Damm brach und Bridges wurde überwältigt von einer reißenden Flut von Bildern, Gefühlen, Emotionen. Zitternd rutschte sie an der Wand abwärts, hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie sich so weit im Griff, dass sie einen wichtigen Gang machen konnte. Wie sie das sah, den wichtigsten ihres Lebens. Sie packte das Herz und machte sich auf zu House.

„Du bist früh." Er sah nicht einmal auf von seiner Recherche.

„Ich habe ja schon geahnt, dass Du ein herzloser Mistkerl bist." Sagte sie mit täuschend echter Verachtung in der Stimme.

House sah kurz zu ihr auf, verbarg dann seinen Schrecken und starrte an ihr vorbei auf den Boden. „Und?" fragte House tonlos. Sein Herz rutschte in die Hose. Irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht. So falsch, dass sie es ihn wissen ließ. Das war's dann also. Bye bye, Sternchen. „Dafür kommst Du extra her?"

„Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass das Ding aus billigem Plastik ist." Sie knallte das Plastikherz auf seinen Schreibtisch und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

House schluckte. Verdammt, das Ding hatte er total vergessen! Wo kam das her, zum Teufel? Er starrte das Ding an und wagte nicht aufzublicken.

„Erkennst Du das?" fragte Sie

House nickte. „Hängt aber gerade eine Etage tiefer. Mindestens." Seine Stimme versagte. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde… anders halt.

„Aber warum?"

„Naja. Ich… wollte wohl bisschen das schlechte Gewissen bei Dir wach halten." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber das machte doch keinen Unterschied mehr, oder?

„Nein, Du Idiot. Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum muss ich hier die ganze Zeit im Ungewissen leben?"

„Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen."

„Was? Mir zur Seite zu stehen?" sie beugte sich vor, aber ihr Ausschnitt interessierte ihn momentan nicht. „Ich war so alleine wie noch nie!"

„Glaubst Du, für mich war das einfach? ICH kann mich nämlich noch gut erinnern, Dr. Bridges!" glaubte sie, nur für sie wäre die Situation scheisse gewesen?

„Du bist zumindest an's Alleinesein gewöhnt."

Oh, sie war heute aber heftig!

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Du GLAUBST, mich zu lieben, ich wollte, DASS Du mich liebst. Großer Unterschied. Also, jedenfalls für mich."

„Du bist ja ein Ritter!" ihre Stimme war auf einmal voller Zärtlichkeit und das machte House mal wieder total verlegen.

„Mit rostiger Rüstung." schnaubte House

„Na, so unbeweglich habe ich Dir gar nicht in Erinnerung." Bridges strahlte ihn an.

House blinzelte. „Moment mal… Du… böse, böse Frau! Du erinnerst Dich!" Sie hatte ihn auf den Arm genommen! Das ganze hier war alles nur Show!

„An jede schmutzige Einzelheit."

House flog von seinem Stuhl hoch und umarmte sie – endlich! er küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, dass seine Welpen nebenan Beifall spendeten

EPILOG – oder: Dreieinigkeit

Einen Monat später war der Umzug in das gemeinsame Heim geschafft. Ein nettes renoviertes Haus im Kolonialstil mit fünf Schlafzimmern gehörte ihnen. Die Vorbesitzer hatten einen Aufzug einbauen lassen, weil sie ein behindertes Kind hatten. „Ich fühle mich, wie Frank N. Furter." Grinste House, als sie den Aufzug das erste Mal ausprobierten.

Im kleinen Gästehaus wohnte die Haushaltshilfe – House weigerte sich beharrlich, sich an der Hausarbeit zu beteiligen, und so war ein Mädchen die einfachste Lösung.

Jetzt saßen sie in der großen Wohnküche am Esstisch. Nur der Wein war noch auf dem Tisch, den Rest hatte Stella in die Spülmaschine geräumt.

„Meinst Du, Du erträgst das?" nach einem langen Gespräch, in dem sich House sehr sehr vorsichtig an das delikate Thema herangearbeitet hatte, waren beide zu einer Lösung gekommen. Allerdings war Stella sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich funktionieren würde.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Es ist meine Idee, da werde ich es wohl ‚ertragen', wie Du so schön sagst." House war schon wieder ungeduldig. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man seine Aussagen anzweifelte.

„Soll ich das Reden übernehmen? Ich meine, Du willst sicher, dass er es wenigstens in Erwägung zieht, oder?"

„Ja, Weib, mach Du mal."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Gelegenheit für ein entsprechendes Gespräch ergab. Stella wusste, dass das Eis hier so dünn war, dass sie eigentlich versuchte, auf dem Wasser zu gehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das richtig anfangen sollte.

„Habt ihr Probleme? Du bist so abgelenkt." Fragte Wilson. Sie saßen in der Wohnküche und aßen, was das Mädchen gekocht hatte. Es war für Wilson ein vergessener Zustand, Selbstgekochtes zu essen. Stella hatte etwas für House abgezwackt, weil es sein Lieblingsessen war. Er hatte angerufen, dass es später würde – ein kniffliger Fall auf Messers Schneide.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht."

„hm." irgendetwas war im Busch, das konnte Wilson spüren

„Ich habe House versprochen, mit Dir zu reden. Die Sache ist, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anfangen soll." Bridges spielte mit ihrer Serviette.

„Am Anfang zu beginnen ist meist eine gute Idee."

„Iss erstmal."

…

„So, fertig." Wilson schob seinen Teller in die Tischmitte. „Jetzt aber heraus mit der Sprache!"

Bridges holte tief Luft. „Du und House, ihr kennt euch schon verdammt lange. Ihr seid wirklich die dicksten Freunde, die ich je erlebt habe."

„Ja."

„Ihr seid immer füreinander da und egal, worüber ihr euch auch streitet, ihr vergebt euch immer wieder. Das ist eine sehr belastbare Freundschaft."

„Stella, Du weißt, wie ich zu House stehe. Und ich weiß es auch."

„House ist sich da nicht so sicher."

„Ach komm!" Wilson stellte sein Weinglas etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch zurück. Wie konnte House an seiner Loyalität zweifeln?

„Du verstehst das falsch, Wilson!"

„Dann erkläre es mir, bitte."

„Du fehlst ihm. Er vermisst Deine Gesellschaft. Und mir geht's genauso."

„Nun ja," Wilson rieb sich den Nacken, „Ich wäre doch nur im Weg."

„Nein. Nicht, wenn Du hier einziehen würdest."

Schweigen. Wilson versuchte, zu entschlüsseln, was ihm gerade angeboten wurde. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er das richtig verstand. „Ähm… ich verstehe nicht. Dann würde ich euch doch ständig auf der Pelle hängen. Oder müsste mich in meinem Zimmer einsperren. Ich glaube, ich habe oft genug auf der Treppe vor Houses Apartment gehockt."

„Wir WOLLEN aber, dass Du uns auf der Pelle hängst, Wilson. Und wir würden es nicht wollen, dass Du Dich in Dein Zimmer verziehst." Stella wurde ein bisschen rot. Das war das mit Abstand ungewöhnlichste Angebot, dass sie je unterbreitet hatte! „Wir… also, wir beide möchten… unser Leben mit Dir teilen. Alles."

„Du machst Witze!" rief Wilson aus, „Er kriegt ja schon einen Anfall, wenn Du mit einem Freund tanzen gehst – einem stockschwulen Freund, wohlgemerkt. Er würde mich kaltblütig abstechen, Stella! Oder mit diesem Gewehr abknallen, dass er irgendwo hat."

„Du bist nicht Fineas. Und es war SEINE Idee."

„Das kann nicht gut gehen." Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist… schräg."

„Wirst Du darüber nachdenken? Ihr habt so viel gemeinsam – ihr seid beide so wurzellos – warum nicht hier gemeinsam endlich ein Zuhause haben? Du liebst ihn, er liebt Dich auch. Es macht Sinn."

„Und wo bleibst Du?"

„In der Mitte. Gleiches Recht für alle." Stela grinste. „Ich stelle sicher, dass House dich nicht ‚anfingert', wie er das so nennt."

„Oh, statt eines Schwertes im Bett eine Stella." Wilson fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film. „Ich... ich gehe jetzt besser."

„Ja." Stella brachte Wilson zur Tür. „Schlag das nicht einfach in den Wind, Wilson."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und machte eine hilflose Geste.

Am Nachmittag bat Bridges House, sich im Schlafzimmer auf den Boden zu legen. Nach ein bisschen herumalbern tat er es, gespannt darauf, was sie nun wieder vor hatte. Sie warf ihm ein schwarzes Tuch über den Kopf und House zog es weg.

„Nein, lass es da liegen." Stella legte es wieder über seine Augen.

„Was gibt das?" die Situation war House unangenehm und er zog den Stoff wieder weg.

„vertraust Du mir?" fragte Stella leise.

Er sah sie nicht an. Er traute niemandem wirklich, aber er wusste, das wollte seine Geliebte nicht hören.

Stella sagte sich, dass dies keine Kränkung war, dass House ihr doch schon ein weites Stück entgegengekommen war und dieser moment hier genau dafür war. Vertrauen herzustellen! „Gut, dann mach einfach die Augen zu, OK? Und zu lassen!"

„Was wird das?" insistierte House.

„Ich möchte, dass Du lernst, mir zu vertrauen. Ein bisschen Kontrolle aufzugeben."

House grunzte, wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. „Ist das irgend so ´ne Psycho-Kacke?"

„Ja. Aber es würde Dir gut tun. So wie der Akupunktur-Hokuspokus. Du kannst es jederzeit abbrechen." Sie massierte seine Brustmuskeln „Ich belohne Dich auch dafür." Flüsterte sie verführerisch.

„OK."

„Aber nicht schummeln."

„Niemals." Er grinste dreckig.

Und so begann es. Zu beginn war House unglaublich schreckhaft. Jede unvorhersehbare Berührung, jedes laute Geräusch beendete das ‚Spiel' abrupt. Sich zu öffnen und damit verletzbar zu machen fiel ihm unglaublich schwer und versetzte ihn in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Mit winzigen Schritten arbeitete sich Stella vor, schaffte es von Mal zu Mal, dass House ein kleines Bisschen mehr erlaubte und irgendwann gestatte er einen schwarzen Schal, den sie lose über seine Augen drapierte. Mit jedem noch so kleinen Schritt kam House ein wenig mehr aus sich heraus – für Außenstehende war das nicht zu erkennen, zu minimal waren die Veränderungen – aber Stella bildete sich zumindest ein, dass House ein wenig mehr Sicherheit gewann, ein wenig offener war.

Die Dinge, die sie mit ihm machte, fühlten sich gut an. – meistens jedenfalls. Er wurde mutiger und entspannte sich tiefer, aber wenn er zu sehr erschrak, konnte er nicht weiter machen. Einmal ar eine Krähe gegen die Fensterscheibe geprallt, das Glas war zersplittert und House zu Tode erschrocken. Er robbte die paar Meter ins Bett, wo er sich die Deck über den Kopf zog. Sein Puls raste. Stella nahm ihn in die Arme – gegen seinen Widerstand, denn er kam sich unsäglich erbärmlich vor. Letztendlich erlaubte er es, weil es sich gut anfühlte: geborgen. Stella war eine so starke Frau, er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe sicher, beschützt.

Es war fast Weihnachten.

Er konnte nichts sehen – der schwarze Schal über seinen Augen ließ kaum Licht hindurch. Das weiche Tuch war verknotet und sein linker Fuß war fixiert. Dieser neue Schritt brachte sehr viel Nervosität mit sich. Sie hatten es mehrfach probiert, aber immer hatte er Panik bekommen. Diesmal schien House fähig, das Mehr an Kontrollverlust zu ertragen Mehr und mehr begab er sich in Stellas Obhut, lieferte sich ihr immer ein wenig mehr aus. Die Überwindung, die es ihn kostete war enorm. Dennoch, er hatte erfahren, dass nicht immer schlimme Dinge passieren mussten, dass es entspannend sein konnte, wenn man sich nicht ständig um Kontrolle bemühte. Und auch wenn es nur diese Stunde war, es war erleichternd und es heilte etwas tief in seinem Innern.

In der letzten Zeit hatte sie angefangen, ihn nicht nur zu berühren, sondern ihm auch mal etwas Essbares in den Mund geschoben. Das Biest zog wirklich alle Register! Da es aber am Ende meistens eine schöne Belohnung in Form von gutem Sex gab, und House tatsächlich so langsam Gefallen an dem Spielchen fand, machte er mittlerweile fast schon gerne mit. Leider passierten ab und zu unvorhergesehene Dinge, und dann musste er flüchten.

Einmal, ziemlich am Anfang war eine Krähe gegen das Fenster geflogen, das Glas war gesplittert und House hatte sich beinahe zu Tode geängstigt. Je offener er in diesen Momenten war, desto verletzlicher war er auch gleichzeitig, und um so heftiger waren seine Reaktionen auf Störungen solcher Art. Es kam aber seltener vor. Und er glaubte, das sei ein gutes Zeichen.

Auch seine Flashbacks waren weniger heftig, zogen ihn nicht mehr ganz so tief in den dunklen Abgrund weil nun jemand da war, um ihn zu halten, zu retten und aus dem Tief zu holen. Er musste weniger trinken, um zu vergessen. Es ging ihm besser. Stella war wirklich das Beste, was ihm hätte zustoßen können.

Blind für die Welt lag er da und ließ einfach alles über sich ergehen. Kleine Annehmlichkeiten, gute Gefühle und Erfahrungen. Kleine Überraschungen wie ein Eiswürfel oder eine Zitronenscheibe – harmloses Zeug. Winzige Schritte, die ihm halfen, zu akzeptieren, dass die Aufgabe von Kontrolle angenehm sein konnte, dass es sich auszahlte, zu vertrauen. Es war so weit, wie House bereit gewesen war, an sich zu arbeiten. Eine echte Therapie lehnte er strikt ab.

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass es heute einen stummen Beobachter gab, dass der heutige Abend minutiös geplant war – geplant sein musste. Der Beobachter saß keine zwei Meter weg von House und saß vollkommen still, beobachtete gebannt, wie Bridges langsam das Hemd öffnete und das T-Shirt hochschob, damit sie Houses Haut mit einer Feder streicheln konnte. House lachte leise „das kitzelt."

Auch wenn der Beobachter wusste, dass dies nichts mit Sex zu tun hatte, konnte er sich nicht helfen: es hatte etwas ungemein Erotisches. Und wenn es nur war, weil er hier war und zusah. Nach über einer halben Stunden sah Bridges zum ersten Mal wieder in seine Richtung – sie war die ganze zeit völlig auf House konzentriert gewesen. Er nickte – nicht zögerlich sondern sehr bestimmt. Seine Zweifel waren verflogen, er war sich sicher! Bridges lächelte und winkte ihn heran.

„Ich habe Dir heute eine besondere Überraschung mitgebracht." Sagte sie sanft zu House.

Der Mann schluckte sichtbar, „Was denn?" eine angekündigte Überraschung musste schon der Hammer sein, dachte House. Sonst kündigte Stella nie etwas an!

„Wenn ich das sage, ist es keine Überraschung mehr. Rate!"

House spürte etwas über seinen Bauch und Brustkorb streichen. Stoff? Fest aber seidig. Er roch etwas, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. Nicht hier, nicht in dieser Situation. Der Stoff strich wieder abwärts, von seinem Hals zum Bund seiner Jeans. House hielt die Luft an – was hatte Stella vor?

Lippen platzierten einen sanften Kuss auf die Narbe seiner Schussverletzung. Im nu war sein Körper von Gänsehaut überzogen. Dann auf den Streifschuss an seinem Hals. Haare kitzelten sein Gesicht, Houses Nüstern blähten sich- das war nicht Stella! Liebe Güte, was hatte die Frau im Sinn? Wen hatte sie mitgebracht? Wer war hier, in ihrem Schlafzimmer, bei ihm – sah ihn so?

„Das… ähm… Stella?"

Der unbekannte Gast konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel Unsicherheit in der Stimme von House gehört zu haben. Er ertrug es kaum. Mit einer Hand strich er beruhigend über den entblößten Oberkörper. „Schhhht." Flüsterte er.

In House wurden eingestaubte Erinnerungen wach: das war ein Kerl! Wenn sie Fin hier hereingebracht hatte, könnte sie aber was erleben! Sein Körper spannte sich.

Stella hatte alles sehr aufmerksam verfolgt, sie sah, wie House sich auf irgendetwas vorbereitete und befreite seinen Fuß. Das hier durfte nicht schief gehen!

Dann waren die fremden Lippen auf seinen – fragend, unsicher, sanft. er würde sich den Mund mit Seife auswaschen müssen, wenn er Fin küsste! Er wollte mit dem Jungen nicht in die Kiste springen, wollte nicht von ihm geküsst werden. Überhaupt, ihn machte kein Kerl an, den er kannte. Höchstens… //mein Gott!// das konnte nicht wahr sein! Hastig riss er sich die Binde von den Augen und starrte in ein Gesicht, dass er zu gut kannte – gut, nicht aus dieser Perspektive, aber dennoch:

„Wilson!" flüsterte er gegen dessen Lippen.

„Ich habe zwei riesige Koffer in der Halle stehen." Grinste der Onkologe. Er stieß einen kleinen überraschten Schrei aus, als House alle Viere um ihn wickelte, ihn fest umarmte und einen lauten, nassen Schmatz auf seine Wange presste. „Langsam! Langsam. Nicht gleich jetzt, OK?"

Wilson hatte noch nie so lange für eine Entscheidung gebraucht, wie für diese. Allerdings hatte er auch noch nie eine so grundlegende Entscheidung treffen müssen! All seine gescheiterten Ehen, all die Affären – die nicht enden wollende Suche nach… Etwas. Auf der anderen Seite: House. Eine Konstant in seinem Leben. Er liebte House, auf seine Weise. Aber House war ein Mann! Wilson hatte noch nie erotische Gefühle für einen Mann gehabt und eine lange Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, ob dieses Arrangement eine erotische Beziehung mit House einschloss.

Aber Stella hatte gesagt, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass er ‚nicht angefingert' würde.

Da er nicht mit seinem Freund darüber reden konnte, hatte er in seiner völligen Ratlosigkeit Lisa Cuddy aufgesucht. Sie war nicht halb so überrascht, wie Wilson.

„Was soll ich sagen? Wir lieben, wen wir lieben. Wir begehren, was wir sehen. Und manchmal begehren wir, was wir lieben. Eine Person ist mehr als der Körper, in dem der Geist gefangen ist. Die Frage ist, ob Du an House liebst, wer er ist, oder wie er aussieht."

„Das ist keine Frage!" entgegnete Wilson entrüstet.

„Dann hast Du doch Deine Antwort, Wilson."

Und so war es. Das Fleisch, die Knochen – das war nicht so wichtig. Und wenn es nicht so wichtig war, dann konnte er sich auf diese Reise einlassen. Möglicherweise lernte er dabei noch einige neue Dinge kennen?

House hielt Wilson in einer festen Umarmung an sich gedrückt. Er fühlte sich dermaßen gut, dass es fast nicht auszuhalten war! Ein Gefühl des Ganz-Seins, der Komplettierung durchströmte ihn. Eine Hand rieb über Wilsons Rücken, als wäre das Gewicht auf ihm nicht genug, um ihm zu versichern, dass der Freund real war. „Wilson."

House blickte zu Stella, die strahlte und winkte sie zu sich. Er nahm sie in den Arm, blickte von Wilson zu Stella und wieder zu Wilson. „Das verdiene ich gar nicht…" brachte er heraus, bevor seine Stimme versagte. Er schluckte ein paar mal um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden und blinzelte die Tränen weg. House war nicht mehr davon ausgegangen, dass Wilson ihr Angebot annehmen würde!

„Das ist wahr." meinte Wilson trocken. „Denn Du schuldest mir noch mindestens 5000 Dollar."

„Das verrechnen wir mit der Miete," grinste House und setzte sich auf, „Kommt, Wilson muß sich ein Zimmer aussuchen und Hunger hat er sicher auch." Stella und Wilson zogen ihn auf die Beine – ein bereits eingespieltes Team. „Tja, dann.. willkommen zu Hause, Jimmy."

FIN


End file.
